Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: What would have happened if Anna had agreed to speak with Elsa alone on the night of her coronation? My twist on our favorite tale! Eventual ElsAnna.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Know A Secret?

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

**Rating: **T, but will progress to M in later chapters.

**Pairing: **ElsAnna (duh)

**A/N: **So I was watching Frozen (for the _**zillionth**_ time) and I wondered "What would have happened if Anna had gone with Elsa when she asked if they could talk alone?" And thus, this ficlet was born! It took forever to write and plan and review because I am extremely over critical of myself and well… I'm nervous! This is my first multi-chapter fic… but if all goes well with this story, I'll be posting more for sure! I have so many ideas… and I'm completely in love with this ship! Please feel free to share your thoughts, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism! They feed my Muse!

**Disclaimer/Advisories: **I don't own Frozen or anything associated with it or the Walt Disney franchise. Nope. I do, however, own a really crappy laptop, an insane imagination and way too much free time! Now please be advised that this _**is **_an ElsAnna fic. So yeah, there's going to be some frick-frackin' patty-whackin' later on. So if that's not your cup of tea… like, what the heck are you doing here?! And if you're underage or this is illegal where you live… I know that reminding you of those things won't make you leave… so please don't print it out at work or read it on the bus or something… or go ahead and do… I won't judge. Great! Now that that's out of the way… on to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

The summer night was warm and inviting, much like the atmosphere in the grand ballroom of the palace of Arendelle. The room was filled with jovial chatter, intermixed with the sound of glasses clinking and the cheerful music. Elsa, the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, bowed to another visiting pair, thanking them for their congratulations and good wishes. The celebration of her coronation had gone off without a hitch, but Elsa's mind was far from the freely flowing drinks and waltzes. It was focused on only one person.

_Anna._

Meeting her sister after more than ten years of separation, seeing the beautiful woman she had become, filled Elsa with a feeling of joy and contentment she never thought she'd feel again. Their earlier conversation replayed in her mind, making her lips curve into a small smile.

_"Hi."_

_"Hi? Hi- me? Oh! Um- Hi."_

_"You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, just- more beautiful."_

Elsa chuckled, noting that though her baby sister had indeed blossomed into a beautiful young woman, her signature awkwardness and goofy manner had grown with her. Another couple approached her and engaged in a conversation entailing many congratulations and wishes for her reign to be a prosperous one. Elsa nodded, responding with the expected pleasantry and listened politely as the conversation continued, though she soon found her wandering back to her sister.

_"This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."_

Elsa sighed internally, knowing that her immediate withdrawal from her sister had hurt Anna deeply. Keeping her secret would be harder now that she was Queen and expected to make more appearances around the castle. If only she didn't have to hide it anymore...

"Elsa!"

Elsa excused herself from the conversation she was having and turned to find her sister rushing towards her with a young, redheaded man in tow.

"Oh, I mean Queen. Me again."

Elsa smiled slightly at that. '_She's so cute.'_

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Elsa turned to the young man who was bowing respectfully. "My lady." Elsa nodded once, though something grew in her chest as she continued to examine the young man. Something was... off about him, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Before she could continue to analyze the feeling Anna spoke.

"We would like..."

"Your blessing... of..."

"Our marriage!"

Elsa's brow shot up. "Marriage." At Anna's excited squeal of "Yes!" she shook her head slightly and said "I'm sorry. I'm confused."

"Well we haven't really worked out all the details ourselves," Anna replied. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and then- wait." Elsa watched as her younger sister turned to Hans and asked "Will we live here?"

Elsa felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Here?"

"Absolutely!" Hans replied happily, the young couple oblivious to Elsa's state of panic. "Anna-"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

Elsa began to panic, a familiar pressure building inside of her chest. "What? No, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must have-"

Elsa finally spoke up. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." The Queen felt her heart clench at the look of pain on Anna's face, as well as her stomach turn at the glint in Hans eye. It made her exceedingly uncomfortable. She and Anna needed to work this out in private.

"Wait, what?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?" She glanced at Hans, the glint having disappeared from his eyes, replaced with a hurt and worry that Elsa wasn't sure was sincere. She turned back to Anna and saw the petulant stance her sister had taken. "Fine. Lead the way, _Your Majesty_." Elsa winced at the venom in her younger sisters' tone. But it was then that she knew.

It was time for Anna to learn the truth.

She headed toward Kai, informing him that she and her sister would return shortly before exiting the ballroom and leading Anna to the portrait room. When she was younger, she had slipped out of her room when the isolation was becoming too much. On many occasions, she would find Anna here, slumbering on the chaise longue under the portrait of Joan of Arc. And that's precisely where Anna chose to sit now.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Elsa sighed and looked at her sister. She didn't even know where to begin. "Anna... I think it would be... prudent for you to... perhaps, reconsider... this marriage."

"Why?"

"Because... You can't marry a man you just met Anna," Elsa argued, forcing herself to keep her voice gentle.

Anna lifted her chin slightly. "You can if it's true love." Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Anna what do you know about true love?" Though her voice was gentle, she saw that they had hit a sore nerve in her younger sister. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa sighed. The words stung, but more so did the truth in them. All her life, she was taught to conceal her feelings, her powers. To hide away, hide who she was, what she could do.

'_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show.'_

"What did I ever do to you? Why do you shut me out?" The brokenness of her sisters' voice brought her out of her mind and back to the present. She looked over at the Princess and her heart broke all over again. "Why do you shut the world out?" Anna's voice rose and Elsa watched the tears spill down her cheeks. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Of hurting you! I can't lose you again Anna!" Elsa shouted, her body trembling as she fought to contain her own tears. "I can't... not again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Anna asked, her voice having softened considerably. Elsa sighed and sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye and looking up at Anna. She thought of how her heart broke every time Anna came knocking at her door, of how badly she wanted to open it every time and take her little sister in her arms, powers, rules and parents be damned. And then she decided. '_The past is in the past...'_

'_Let it go.'_

She walked over to chaise, sitting close to Anna, feeling her little sister tense at her proximity. But she wanted that to be the first thing to change. She pressed closer, taking one of Anna's hands in hers. "I think it's time you knew the truth Anna..." She gazed at their intertwined fingers for a moment, and then lifted her head to lock her eyes with the curious aquamarine pools in front of her. "It's ok Elsa..." Anna murmured reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess it all started… with a snowman."

And thus, the floodgates of Elsa's heart opened, revealing everything to her younger sister. She told her of the night of the accident, of how the trolls had erased the memories of her powers, of how their parents had decided to keep her powers hidden from everyone and had separated them to keep Anna safe. Of how she had yearned to open her door to her so many times, of the occasions that she almost did.

"When Momma and Papa died, it was the closest I had ever come to opening the door," Elsa explained, tears in her eyes. She looked up at Anna once more. "I wanted to Anna... I just... I did it to protect you." She reached up to cup Anna's cheek, smiling tenderly when her younger sister, leaned into her touch. "I've missed you, dear one. So, so much."

Anna began to cry in earnest and Elsa pulled the younger girl into her lap, rocking her and humming words of comfort in her ear, allowing her own tears to roll down her face unchecked as she felt her sister grasp the material of her dress. She pressed kisses to Anna's temple, forehead, and cheek... to any bare skin she could reach, a feeling of warmth growing in her chest that was familiar and foreign all at the same time.

"I missed you Elsa," Anna murmured into Elsa's neck. Elsa squeezed Anna once more before pulling away to meet her watery eyes. "I missed you too Anna. More than you can ever imagine." They sat quietly, finding comfort in the arms of one another, soaking in the affection they had both been deprived of for so long, the love that they both yearned for.

"Elsa."

"Hmm?"

Anna sat up in Elsa's lap, looking down into her eyes. "I want to see your powers." Elsa nodded. "Soon enough, dear one. But now, we must return to the party before we're missed," she said, wiping Anna's flushed cheeks of any remnant tears.

"Can we talk more later?" The hope in Anna's voice twisted Elsa's heart, for it reminded her of her own need to simply be with Anna, of how much she had missed her sister. "Of course."

Anna smiled brightly and hugged Elsa once more. "We'll work this out together Elsa. I'm here now. Just- just please don't shut me out again."

Elsa held her sister to her body tightly. "Never again Anna. I promise... never again."

* * *

"And so, I think it would be best if, for now, we put of the engagement." Anna bit her lip nervously, looking up at Hans. He really was amazing, but now that Anna had Elsa back, the empty space she had felt in her heart for so long seemed to be diminishing in size. She wanted to be with her sister.

Hans smiled kindly down at her, and Anna felt a sigh of relief escape her chest as he took her hand in his. "Of course, I understand Anna. Take as long as you need." Anna smiled brightly. Hans had to be the sweetest guy she had ever met. Okay, he was the _only_ guy she had ever met, but still very sweet. "Thank you Hans."

"Prince Hans."

Anna turned at the familiar voice of her sister and smiled when she saw Elsa approaching them, her demeanor already much more visibly relaxed. "I would like to apologize for my abrupt behavior earlier this evening. And I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay here in Arendelle as a token of friendship and as a blessing for you to continue to court my sister, if you so wish it."

Anna smiled brightly at Elsa, wanting to throw her arms around her older sister's neck, but restraining herself because she knew for a fact that it would make Elsa uncomfortable. As if the Queen could read her thoughts, Elsa reached for her hand and squeezed it, throwing Anna a quick wink before returning her attention to Hans.

"I thank her Majesty for her hospitality, generosity and for her blessing," Hans replied, bowing deeply. Elsa nodded slightly and then said "Good. I will have quarters prepared for you in the guest wing. Now if you'll both please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, slightly disappointed that her sister wasn't going to stay with her. _'Jeez Anna, needy much?'_ Elsa smiled warmly and replied "As queen, it is my duty to "mingle"." Anna nodded in understanding, and curtsied deeply. "Of course, Your Majesty." Elsa seemed pensive for a moment, and then said "You may join me later on in the courtyard, to greet our people."

Anna nodded excitedly. "I'd love to- I mean, yes. Yes, of course." Elsa smiled and excused herself once more, weaving through the crowd with elegance, the picture of sophisticated grace. Anna felt a bubble of pride grow in her chest.

'_My sister is amazing.'_

* * *

"There she is! Queen Elsa!"

"Hail Queen Elsa!"

"Long live our beautiful Queen!"

Elsa smiled at the cheering and applause, bowing her head politely. She felt Anna practically vibrating with excitement as she walked next to her, head turning this way and that to take in the palace courtyard. The townspeople had set up what looked like a small fair, with hanging lights, different stands offering all kinds of refreshments and snacks, and even a small band.

The smell of freshly baked sweets mixed with the warm summer air, the salty breeze from the fjord carrying the enticing aromas up and around the courtyard. Elsa and Anna weaved through the jovial crowd, graciously accepting gifts of all kinds from their people. Elsa glanced at Anna, meeting her younger sister's gaze for a moment and smiled at the expression of joy and warmth on Anna's face as she interacted with the children that were playing in the amongst the crowd.

Elsa continued greeting the people and her eyes locked onto a set of intense ice blue eyes peeping from behind an older woman cradling a baby in her arms. She walked over and smiled warmly at the woman, who bowed immediately as she approached. "Your Majesty. May your reign forever be a prosperous one." Elsa bowed her head in thanks, then met the ice blue gaze and squatted so that she was at eye level with the little boy. "Hello. My name is Elsa. What's yours?"

The older woman nudged the little boy encouragingly and he stepped out from behind her skirt, bowing and settling on one knee, a closed fist over his heart. With his head bowed, he said "My name is Liam, if it pleases Her Majesty. May your reign be one abundant in happiness and prosperity for many years to come." Elsa smiled at the little boys' eloquence, and glanced at Anna, who was mirroring the same smile. Turning back to Liam she said "Thank you Liam. It is a pleasure to meet you. How old are you?" The little boy looked up with a shy smile, showing off a pair of adorable dimples that made Elsa's heart melt. "I'm going to be six next month, Your Majesty."

"A fine young man then," Elsa said with a doting smile. "I'm sure your mother is thrilled to have you around to help her with the chores." The boys' smile disappeared slightly. "I do not have a mother, Your Majesty." Elsa felt her chest tighten and she looked up at the older woman in question as she straightened out. "Liam is an orphan Your Majesty, as are many of the children here." Elsa looked around the courtyard, watching as the children played, ran and skipped about, their tiny feet pattering on the warm cobblestone.

"There are more than ten of them that are Liam's age, boys and girls. Some of the older ones come and go, trying to make money on the streets doing odd jobs," explained the woman. "And then there are the little ones like Leah," she said, gesturing with her chin to the tiny little girl in her arms. When Leah started to squirm, Anna reached for her gently, cradling in her arms and cooing softly. Elsa smiled at Anna before turning back to the woman. "Where do they stay?"

"There is an orphanage at the edges of town Your Majesty," answered the older woman. Elsa nodded. "And you take care of them there?" The woman nodded. "I and a few other women do what we can." Elsa felt her heart warm at the kindness of the older woman and asked. "What is your name?"

"Selma, if it pleases Her Majesty." Elsa nodded and smiled warmly. "What you have taken on is a noble task, not one many would accept. And I would like to help." She thought for a moment and said "Anna and I will visit the orphanage personally to see what needs to be done. I will need for you to compile a list of materials and supplies that you find yourself needing on a daily basis, as well as a head count of the children and their corresponding names and ages."

"T-thank you, Your Majesty," replied Selma, her eyes wide. Elsa nodded looking down at Liam before placing a gentle hand on his head, running her gloved fingers through his fine blonde hair. "It is my duty as Queen to look out for my people, to make sure they are not lacking anything. This includes the children. They are the future of our fair kingdom, the generation that will lead us into a new age. Sometimes, a little kindness goes a long way."

Selma had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I know I speak for all the people of Arendelle when I say that we could not be in better hands." Elsa smiled, placing her hand on Selma's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to request an audience with me," she said softly. Then turning to look down at Liam she said "And I believe I need a fresh pair of eyes to help me review the Royal Guard. Do you know of anyone who would like to help me with that?"

Liam smiled brightly, his dimples now prominent as he bowed his head once more. "It would be an honor Your Majesty." Then, after a second's hesitation, the small boy threw his arms around Elsa's neck, startling the young queen slightly, though she quickly returned the embrace. Despite his slightly haggard appearance, the little boy smelled of crisp green apples and freshly baked bread, with a hint of salt from the summer air. Elsa also noticed that despite the warm night, he was cool to the touch.

After chatting with Liam and Selma for a bit longer and convincing Anna to relinquish Leah, the Queen and Princess continued their rounds through the courtyard, soaking in the joy of their people as they danced, sang and celebrated under the stars.

* * *

The fire crackled, making shadows dance along the walls of Hans' quarters. The redheaded prince paced the floor, a glass cup filled with an amber liquid in his hand, his brow furrowed as her glared at the dancing flames.

As thirteenth in line in his own kingdom, Hans knew he didn't have a chance. He knew he would eventually have to marry into the thrown somewhere. Hence his trip to Arendelle once he heard word of the Queen's coronation, his hope of earning the young beauty's hand and a throne all in the same night strong. However, upon arriving in Arendelle, he set his sights on Anna, realizing that, though Elsa was preferable, no one was getting anywhere with her.

But Anna… sweet, innocent, naïve Anna, had been willing to marry him just like that.

Before she and Elsa had the mysterious conversation that is. Hans grumbled, gulping down the last of his drink. He had no idea what the two women had spoken of, but he knew it had ruined his plan for a quick marriage. His resolve, however, was not so easily shaken. He would be king of Arendelle.

There was no doubt in his mind about that.

* * *

Long after the festivities had ended, and all the guests had been shown to their quarters, Elsa and Anna walked down the moonlit halls, sides pressed together and fingers intertwined both content to simply be with one another, reeling in the needed closeness. Elsa sighed happily, her heart feeling lighter ever before. She and her sister were finally reunited; no more closed doors, no more secrets, no more hiding away. Her mind was reeling with all the things that they had to make up for. Thirteen years' worth of memories to create, and Elsa couldn't wait to start.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really- I mean, I'm so happy, I just-"

Elsa smiled warmly at her little sister, stopping to pull her into a warm embrace, her body filling with warmth when she heard Anna release a happy sound that sounded like something between a whine and a moan as she tugged Elsa closer to her, resting her chin in the crook between Elsa's shoulder and her neck. "I love you Elsa," the Queen heard Anna murmur against her shoulder and she felt a release within her that she couldn't explain. It was almost as if she had been sinking deeper and deeper into the sea and someone had grabbed her and pulled her straight out. Elsa felt a tear slide down her cheek as she pulled Anna even closer, inhaling the familiar scent of her sister's strawberry blonde locks. "I love you too Anna."

They stood like that, locked in a tender embrace, for a long time. Anna was the first to pull back looking straight into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa hummed in response, brushing her fingers through Anna's bangs gently. She watched the redhead capture her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes lighting up with mirth before she said "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled brightly, because she could finally say "Yes."

* * *

Anna followed Elsa into a large hall somewhere between the portrait room and the library, watching as her sister closed the large doors behind them. "Is there were we used to..?" Elsa nodded, a sadness like one Anna hadn't seen overtaking her features. She stepped forward, taking Elsa's hand in her own while using the other to lift her sister's chin and meet her eyes. "Let's make some new memories Elsa." Cerulean blue eyes glittered with light and Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, sliding off her gloves.

"The gloves help control it, don't they?"

Elsa nodded. Anna smirked and nudged her older sister playfully. "And to think, all this time, I just thought you had a thing about dirt." That got a small giggle out of Elsa and Anna reveled in the sound. It was the most adorably soft giggle she had ever heard. She vowed right then and there to make Elsa laugh more often.

They made their way to the center of the room and Elsa turned to Anna. "Are- are you ready?" Anna nodded, the excitement bubbling up in her chest. She watched as Elsa rolled her hands together, a sparkling blue orb appearing between them. Anna's eyes widened as she watched. Her sister's magic was beautiful… _'Just like her.'_ Taking one last look at Anna, Elsa threw her hands into the air and the orb shot up to the ceiling, exploding into thousands of sparkling snowflakes. Anna felt one fall on her nose and giggled, spinning around under the fresh snow "This is amazing!"

She heard Elsa chuckle and turned back to her. "Watch this," the older girl said, tapping her foot on the floor firmly. Anna watched in awe as ice coated the floor of the large hall and giggled as she began to slide. "Elsa this is so…" Anna stepped forward, losing her balance and falling straight into Elsa's arms. She felt her face heat up as her eyes met Elsa's and saw the love swirling in the clear blue depths, along with another emotion she didn't recognize. "S-sorry."

"It's ok," Elsa said gently, smiling down at her. "Now, let's build that snowman."

* * *

**Do you wanna leave a comment? It doesn't have to be a long one!**

**Okay… bye!**

**E.N.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

**Hi! Oh wow guys! Thank you all so much for following and favoriting and commenting! I am so incredibly stoked right now cos I never thought anyone would like what I wrote but wow! You guys did! You blew up my email and I was smiling like a complete idiot the entire day! I am super excited to be continuing with this story, so here's chapter 2. As for my other story, "Meeting Anna" I'm thinking about a second chapter for that one too! So if you've read it, let me know if you have any ideas or if you'd like to see a continuation on that story. If you haven't read it… well, what are you waiting for? No, I'm kidding… but if you did and left a comment… I'd like totally love that… really, I would.**

**And just a note here: I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize for them in advance!**

**So now, without further ado, here's chapter 2! (ha! That rhymes!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginnings**

Elsa awoke to the early morning sunlight streaming into her bedroom window and a soft, warm presence pressed into her side. She tensed for a moment, trying to recall who could be in bed with her and why they were there before everything that happened the day before slowly filled her slumbering mind. She smiled, turning her head to look down at Anna, who was fast asleep. Elsa chuckled, propping herself up on her elbow as she took in her sister's slumbering form. The younger girl's fiery locks were twisted and tangled above her head, something that it did ever since Anna was little. _'Another thing that hasn't changed',_ Elsa thought to herself fondly. And though there was so much about her sister that hadn't changed, there was also a lot that had.

Elsa took in Anna's face, her light pink lips slightly parted, allowing the tiniest bit of drool to escape onto her pillow, before traveling up her thin slightly upturned nose to her freckle dusted cheeks, these being Elsa's favorite quality. They gave Anna an air of childish innocence, though her slightly rounded face had taken on the shape of a young woman who was slipping out of childhood. Dark eyelashes rested upon her cheeks, curled perfectly out from slightly fluttering eyelids covering the sparkling pools of aquamarine. Elsa smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her sister's nose and whispering "I love you."

Anna scrunched her nose cutely at the action, but did not rouse from her slumber. Though Elsa did not expect her to; Anna had always been a heavy sleeper.

"Anna..." Elsa sang softly, pressing another kiss to Anna's forehead. "Time to wake up..." Anna hummed and smacked her lips slightly, curling further into Elsa's side. "Mmmlsa... 's too early." Elsa giggled. _'Too adorable'. _"It's breakfast time," Elsa replied. If there was one thing Anna took as seriously as her sleep, it was food. And sure enough, at the mention of a meal, one eye popped open. "Will there be chocolate milk?" the redhead asked sleepily. Elsa shrugged nonchalantly; though she let her lips curl in a teasing smile. "Perhaps. And there might even be those chocolate filled croissants you like so much."

And with that Anna bolted out of bed, tangling her legs in the sheets as she went and falling onto the carpet before exclaiming "Come one Elsa! Those are only good warm!" Elsa giggled at her sister's signature clumsiness and slipped out of bed as well. Anna ran out of the room, only to return a few moments later, clothes for the day in her arms. The girls dressed, helping each other with the various fastening and bows, and then Elsa insisted on fixing Anna's hair.

"But it's gonna hurt!" Anna pouted, putting up the same fight she had when she was little and their mother was going to do their hair. Elsa's had always been easier, but Anna's was a battle, full of tangles and knots that had the redhead weeping by the time her mother was through. "I promise I'll be gentle," Elsa assured her softly, picking up a brush with softer bristles. Anna looked at her wearily for a moment before taking a seat at the vanity, back turned towards Elsa. Elsa smiled at Anna through the mirror, trying to reassure her before stepping forward and starting her task.

She found herself humming a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them, the words coming easily as she brushed through her sister's auburn strands.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine."_

She watched as Anna's body seemed to relax, their eyes meeting in the mirror as Elsa continued to sing.

_"Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine."_

At that point Anna's hair was manageable. Elsa combed her bangs forward gently, dividing her hair into two parts before starting on the first braid. "Why did you stop?" Anna asked softly. Elsa met her sister's eyes in the mirror once more and smiled. "Sing with me." Anna nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as they both sang the next verses together.

_"From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_You are so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

By the time the sister's finished their song, both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Anna was in Elsa's arms as soon as the Queen had finished her last braid. "I miss them Elsa," Anna mumbled into Elsa's stomach, her arms squeezing the blonde's waist firmly. Elsa sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Anna's head. "I know love. I miss them too..." They stayed like that for a few moments, finding comfort in their embrace before Elsa pulled away and hastily wiped away a tear. "Come now, those croissants won't eat themselves."

Anna giggled, sniffled and wiped her eyes as well before standing from her seat. Elsa went to pull her gloves on when Anna grasped her wrist gently. "Leave them off," she whispered, looking deep into Elsa's eyes. "_Feel_ Elsa, _don't_ conceal." Elsa kept their gazes locked for a moment before looking back down at the gloves in her hands. She placed them back on the chest, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and then smiled at Anna.

'_The past is in the past.'_

* * *

"And then we can go down to fjord because it's such a beautiful day and oh! Maybe we can have a picnic! And after that we can go horseback riding through the hills or maybe shopping because I didn't get the chance to explore the town yesterday and the shops are so cute and..."

Their arrival at the dining room cut off Anna's excited babbling as a wide array of mouthwatering smells reached her nose. She inhaled deeply, releasing the breath with a hum. She heard Elsa giggle next to her and flushed slightly before following her into the room. She watched Elsa take a seat at the head of the table then bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not she should sit next to her sister like she wanted to or sit in her usual seat across from her at the other end of the table.

"Anna?"

Anna started a bit, looking up at Elsa who was favoring with a questioning yet slightly amused gaze. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Elsa asked, her lips spreading into a grin. Anna nodded. "Yeah- I mean yes. Yes I'll just..." Anna moved towards the chair at the end of the table with a sigh, still confused as to how to act around her sister when they were out and about in the palace.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anna answered, looking up at her sister once more. Now the expression Elsa wore was definitely confusion, mixed with... hurt? _'Oh no! What did I do?'_ "What's wrong?" Anna asked, approaching Elsa quickly. Elsa looked up at her and asked "You don't want to sit next to me?"

Anna felt flushed. "I-well, of course! I mean I do but I didn't know if I should because I'm not sure how to act around you now... not that you make me uncomfortable! I'm just not used to being able to be close to you and I do-" Her rambling was cut off by a cool, slim finger being pressed to her lips, Elsa's expression back at amused, loving adoration glittering in cerulean blue pools. "Anna, I _want_ you to sit next to me."

Anna feels a warm pressure in her chest at Elsa's words and she smiles until her cheeks ache as she takes a seat to Elsa's right. She looked over at her sister to find the blonde smiling warmly at her before turning to the banquet laid out in front of them. Anna does the same, licking her lips at the wide array of freshly baked breads and pastries, the meats and cheeses and fruits and jams. She can't wait to dig in, but she hesitates, watching from the corner of her eye as Elsa serves herself. The Queen, with the same elegance that she exudes in everything she does, chooses a hard-boiled egg, a few plump strawberries and one of the chocolate filled croissants.

Anna does the same, careful not to spill or drop anything. Having spent most of her childhood eating alone, the rules of etiquette that had been ingrained into her mind weren't put too much use. She ate as much as she pleased, however it pleased her to eat it. But now, sitting with her sister, she wanted to impress her, and put those skills to good use. _'That fork is for... yeah. And then this spoon is for the egg. No don't lick your fingers...'_

"Anna?"

Anna looked up from her plate, still frowning slightly in concentration. "Mmhmm?" She met Elsa's gaze once more. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and smiled. "Never been better! Why do you ask?" Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "Anna, you don't eat like that." Anna felt her face flush as she frowned and looked down at her lap. "I just-" Before she could continue she felt cool fingers cup her chin, pressing gently so that she would lift her head. Cerulean eyes locked with hers, a tender expression etched along her sister's features. "Anna, I want you to be yourself with me. I want to spend time with _you_, and enjoy whatever that entails. Alright?"

Anna blushed harder and nodded, smiling when Elsa winked at her playfully. After that, Anna allowed herself to relax, chatting with Elsa about everything there was to do in town and of all the things she wanted to show her. She tingled with excitement when she made Elsa laugh and vowed that she would do everything in her power to make Elsa emit that wondrous sound every day.

The castle staff walked in and out of the dining hall, refilling cups (tea for the Queen and, as promised, chocolate milk for the Princess) bringing out new plates as the girls slowly finished off what was in front of them (especially the chocolate croissants) and simply watching as the sisters enjoyed each other's company. Chatter and laughter had been uncommon in the palace and they all breathed a sigh of relief and joy at seeing the sisters reunited once more.

As the girls were finishing breakfast, Kai walked in and cleared his throat. "I apologize for the interruption Your Majesty, Your Highness. But I want to inform you that Prince Hans is requesting to see you Princess."

Anna felt her heart jump with excitement. "Thank you Kai!" she squealed, gobbling up the last of her chocolate croissant before gulping down her milk and turning to Elsa. "Is- is it ok for me to go?" Elsa smiled and nodded. "Of course dear one. Go, have fun. And give my regards to the Prince."

Anna nodded eagerly standing from her chair and pressing a quick kiss to Elsa's cheek out of impulse before bolting out of the room.

* * *

Elsa cringed when she heard what sounded like a suit of armor clanging to pieces after her sister's departure and then giggled at the hurried "I'll fix that later!" that followed. She sighed, lifting her cup of tea and sipping the hot liquid slowly, her mind reeling. She looked up to find Kai at his post by the door and smiled. "Kai? Come sit with me for a moment, please." The chamberlain looked surprised at the request but did approach the table, taking the seat to the left of Elsa.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed a bit at the title, but said nothing of it. Instead, she set down her tea and said "It was wonderful to see her again. How's she's grown..." Kai chuckled and nodded. "The Princess has grown into a fine young woman Majesty." Then after a pause he added "And, if I may be so bold, so have you my Queen. Your parents would be proud to see the woman you have become." Elsa felt her chest tighten with emotion at the mention of her parents. "Kai, she knows."

"I know."

Elsa turned, her brow furrowed. "How?" Kai chuckled and motioned towards her hands. "You aren't wearing your gloves." Elsa looked down towards her bare hands, surprised to see that she had completely forgotten the fact that she had forgone her gloves for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I have... more control when she's around... I don't really understand..."

"Maybe it's time to pay a visit to the Trolls. They understand your powers better than anyone," Kai replied gently. "But Your Majesty, please know that we are all very happy to see you... letting go of the fear."

Elsa smiled. "Well, you can thank Anna for that one," she said with a chuckle. "I just, I didn't want to lose her again. This is my chance to set things right with Anna. And I won't ruin it by letting my fear of my powers get in the way." Kai nodded and smiled encouragingly. "I know I speak for everyone here when we say that you have our full support Your Majesty."

Elsa returned the smile and hesitantly placed a hand over Kai's. "Thank you Kai." The sat in a comfortable silence for a moment longer before Elsa picked up her tea once more and said "Now tell me. What do you know of our Prince of the Southern Isles?"

* * *

Anna watched eagerly as the guards opened the gates of the courtyard, allowing Hans to trot in on his horse. She giggled when he jumped off, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Good morning My Lady," he greeted warmly and with an exaggerated bow, holding out the flowers to her. "Good morning My Lord," she replied with a curtsy, giggling all the way. "May I say that these flowers lose their splendor when faced with your beauty Princess." Anna blushed then giggled at Hans's faux posh accent, adopting one of her own to reply. "My Lord is much too kind. I warn him that his lady's heart is far too easily won over by such compliments and kind gestures."

Hans chuckled and replied with a wink "Then I'm doing something right. Now, I wish to ask if My Lady would grace me with her presence for dinner this evening." Anna felt her smile grow tenfold and nodded eagerly. "What did My Lord have in mind?" she asked. Hans grew timid. "There's a tavern, not far from here, that sits on the edge of the fjord and has quite a spectacular view. I thought maybe we could eat there and then go to the lighthouse again."

"I'd love that," replied Anna, adopting the same timid posture. "Then it's a date. Shall I meet you by the gates at seven?" Hans asked. Anna nodded. "I'll be counting the minutes." Hans smiled and cupped her cheek tenderly. "And I the seconds." He leaned in slowly and Anna closed her eyes to do the same before someone cleared their throat.

Anna turned to see Kai walking towards them. "I apologize for the interruption My Lady, My Lord. Princess Anna, the Queen has extended an invitation for you to attend the council meeting with her this morning, if you wish to accept it." Anna almost squealed with delight and nodded. "Oh absolutely!" Running off, she turned and called "Thank you for the flowers!"

Kai winced as he saw the princess almost pummel one of the castle guards. Both men shared a chuckle and Hans said "She has quite the spark doesn't she?" Kai nodded and smiled. "More of a fire My Lord. She always manages to keep us on our toes." Hans chuckled at this. "Anna is something special."

"That she is," Kai answered, pausing for brief moment before adding "Princess Anna brings the warmth of summer with her into everything she does. She has a happiness and a love of life that is so rare... and that we would go to any lengths to protect." He looked rather pointedly at the young Prince as he finished his statement, something flashing in the young man's eyes that made Kai extremely uneasy. But it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared.

The Prince nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Understood Sir. I assure you that my intentions towards the Princess are entirely pure."

Kai nodded once. "Yes well. Intentions have a way of coming to the light in the end, don't you agree?" There was a pregnant pause and then Kai said "If you'll excuse me My Lord. I must make the preparations for the Queen's visit to the orphanage this afternoon." He bowed respectfully and turned away, his mind racing as headed into the castle.

* * *

Hans glared at the chamberlain as he walked away. _'Idiot.'_ When he was king of this pathetic little town, he would be the first to go. The Prince huffed slightly as he pulled himself onto his horse, patting his neck gently. Tapping the reigns lightly and using his heels to simply squeeze this side of his steed, he rode out of the castle courtyard and back into town.

* * *

Elsa tightened her gloved grip around the scroll in her hands as she stood ready to enter her council chambers. She glanced in the mirror and stood tall, her navy blue dress with three-quarter sleeves and light blue embroidery hugging her thin frame in an elegant way. She loved this dress. It reminded her of her mother. As did the tiara place atop her head. She sighed, looking down at the scroll once more.

She was a bit apprehensive as to how the council would react to her latest decree, though their reaction meant little, for it had already been decided on and sealed. She knew that, in due time, an heir would be expected. The people saw an heir as a hope for the future of Arendelle and Elsa knew that the letter's that had been arriving from potential suitors would only increase in frequency for both herself and for Anna. However, she didn't like the idea of someone they didn't know coming in usurping the throne. She herself had little worry about that fact, for she was Queen Regnant, firstborn and the rightful heir to the throne. However, Anna was not.

She knew the duties of a Princess well, especially those of the second born into the royal family. But she refused to allow her sister to be used as a simple pawn or bargaining chip in an arranged marriage to secure peace and prosperity to her nation. Anna deserved better. And so, after much thought and studying on the matter, as well as private correspondence with her aunt and uncle in Corona, Elsa came to the decision to name Anna as heir to the throne of Arendelle. But not only that. In her decree it stated that even if Anna were to marry, her husband (or wife, for it had been done by their ancestors before them) would become simply a Consort, and would have little power over Arendelle and its future. This way, the royal bloodline would stay in the house of Arendelle, preserving her family's heritage and reign.

It was a protection that Elsa had set up for Anna. If anything were to happen to her, there would be no argument as to who was the rightful sovereign of Arendelle. There would be no arranged marriages. And she and Anna would not have to part.

It would be the first time Anna would hear the proposal as well, and if she had any objections, hers would be the only ones heard and considered, for it was her future.

Elsa sighed, tugging her white gloves over her hands before stepping out into the hall, ready to head to the council meeting. As she locked the doors to her study, she heard a clang and the sound of muffled footsteps rushing down the hall. She turned and bit her bottom lip in attempt to hide a smile as Anna rushed down the hall, skirts in a flurry. Elsa was pleasantly surprised to see that Anna had changed into a dress almost identical to her own, only in a rich emerald green color. She had styled her hair into a demure and elegant French twist, her bangs coiffed slightly instead of falling over her forehead. She had even worn her tiara.

Anna came to a halt in front of Elsa, cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm here! I mean uh-" Elsa watched as Anna cleared her throat and curtsied deeply as was expected. "Your Majesty. I thank you for your invitation to this morning's meeting." Elsa smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for so graciously accepting my invitation Princess." The sisters held each other's gazes for a second more before bursting into hushed giggles.

"Oh Anna. Madame Tremaine would have been thrilled at your display," Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one gloved hand. Anna groaned through her laughter at the mention of her prior etiquette tutor. "Ugh, please don't remind me." Then, raising her chin haughtily, she said "If you were as graceful as you are talkative, you would be the envy of every royal and noble woman alive." Elsa laughed at her sister's imitation of their old British tutor and then adopted an accent of her own as she said "Remember that a Princess must show the utmost grace and poise in everything she does. Grace and poise. Grace and poise."

The sister's giggled together for a few more moments before regaining composure and preparing themselves to enter the council chambers. "Are you ready?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled and nodded, her prior nervousness melting away now that she had her sister with her. They entered the chambers, the Lords rising to their feet as Kai announced their arrival. Elsa took her seat at the head of the table, pleased to see that a chair had been set right next to hers for Anna.

"Good morning gentlemen," Elsa began looking around the table as the Lords replied with a unanimous "Good morning, Your Majesty." Elsa looked down at the schedule that had been placed before her. "Our first item is your monthly reports. Lord Dahl, you may begin."

As Lord Dahl presented his report on the trade market and possible alliances, Elsa took a moment to glance around the table at the twelve men she would be meeting with for many years to come. There were twelve Lords in total on the Council: Lord Dahl, Lord Årud, Lord Falk, Lord Brekke, Lord Vik, Lord Tveit, Lord Strøm, Lord Elstad, Lord Raske, Lord Ødegård, Lord Næss and Lord Myhre. Lord Ødegård and Lord Næss had been on her father's council for as long as she could remember, and if she was honest with herself, they worried her the most when it came to her newest decree. The men were opinionated, strong willed and frankly, quite stubborn.

But then again, so was she.

Lord Dahl concluded his report and Elsa thanked him, calling on Lord Falk next. She glanced at Anna, smiling when she saw the redhead taking notes on the reports and showing genuine interest in what each lord had to say. As the meeting went on, she even asked some well-placed questions and made a suggestion or two here and there. Elsa smiled proudly, adding only a handful of her own comments as the reports came to an end.

"Thank you all for your reports," she said, crossing her hands in front of her on the table. "Now there is something I must bring to your attention." She made eye contact with each Lord before handing Anna the scroll. "Princess, please read this aloud." Elsa watched Anna take the scroll with a slightly confused expression and then unroll it, her eyes dancing across the page as she read.

"It is by Royal Decree on this day that Princess Anna Victoria the First is thus appointed Queen Regnant and Heir to the Sovereign Throne of Arendelle…" Anna turned to her in shock, her eyes wide and sparkling as there was a hum of discussion around the table. Elsa smiled reassuringly at her baby sister, squeezing Anna's hand in her own before turning to the Lords. "This decree assures that Arendelle always have an heir and a Queen of the same bloodline. Should the Princess choose to marry, the gentleman, no matter the rank, will immediately become a Consort." Elsa looked around the table. "Are there any comments gentlemen? Keep in mind that the decree has been signed and sealed and is henceforth only breakable under a further Royal Decree… if those are Princess Anna's wishes."

She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned to see Anna beaming at her, aquamarine eyes shining with unshed tears. Elsa smiled back and nodded, then looked around then table once more. "Yes Lord Dahl?"

The young Lord bowed his head and said "If I may be so bold Majesty. The Council would like to enquire on the rumored engagement between the Princess and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." There was a hum of murmurs around the table and Elsa turned to Anna, who nodded and said "Allow me to put those rumors to rest. Prince Hans and I have entered a courtship. There is no engagement."

Elsa nodded, turning back to Dahl. "There is something else on your mind Lord Dahl. Please, speak." Dahl nodded, smiling slightly and bowing his head. "I apologize to Her Majesty and to the Princess as well if my further inquiry offends you in some way. However, I must make my unease with Prince Hans and his questionable reputation known. For the safety of Arendelle, and for the sake of our beloved Princess."

Elsa saw the blush cover Anna's cheeks at the compliment, and she turned to the young Lord with a small nod. "Your concerns are duly noted Lord Dahl. They shall be discussed in a private audience with me at a later time," she said politely, allowing a small smile to grace her lips as she regarding the young man. At 28, he was the youngest Lord on the Council, but his reputation preceded him. "Now if there are no other questions, let us proceed to the second matter of business." Elsa stood, rolling out another scroll that she had with her.

"I wish to discuss the orphanage at the edges of town. Princess Anna and I will be visiting it this afternoon to assess what needs to be done in regards to repairs and such, and then we shall discuss establishing a fund to finance this project."

Lord Ødegård spoke up at this. "With all due respect Your Majesty, I do not believe that Arendelle's tax payers would agree to housing, clothing and filling the stomachs of simple _orphans_ with their hard earned money."

"I should say not! What of the annual Summer Festival? Or the retreats in the mountains that are due for repairs? Should this not be funded before simply throwing the money out to the _dirt_ of the streets, to _orphans_?" piped up Lord Næss. "Shall we allow our _emotions_ and _pity_ for those less fortunate to _blind_ us in our decisions?"

Elsa's blood boiled at the scorn she heard in their voices as they spoke of the orphans, Liam's bright blue eyes coming to mind immediately. It was time to show these men that she was _the Queen_, the authority, and that it would do them well to remember that before taking such a tone with her. She concentrated on cooling the room around them until she saw the older men shiver. Then leveling her gaze at them she spoke, keeping her tone even and sharp.

"It would do well for the Lords to remember that we are an orphan, as is the Princess, before speaking in such a tone of the orphans of this kingdom," she stated icily, pushing back her chair and starting a slow walk around the table, hands clasped behind her back. "We are quite aware that _emotion_ and _pity _should not dictate our actions, however we are also aware, as are the Lords, that there has been a surplus this year in all areas. Surely, such _trivial_ things as the Summer Festival, which is held mainly for _fattening_ the stomachs of the _nobility_, will not suffer if we choose to fund the repairs to an orphanage, nor will the Royal Treasury."

She now stood behind both Lord Ødegård and Lord Næss, who were both trembling by this time. Elsa noted this and kept her voice cool and low as she said "Gentlemen, it would do you both well to remember that though young, we are not stupid and do not appreciate when we are spoken to in such a condescending tone."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Our deepest apologies Your Majesty."

Elsa acknowledged the responses with a simple nod than continued her tour around the table as she added "The orphanage will be repaired. And due to the gravity of the repairs, the retreats will be used to house the children until the repairs have been finalized." Elsa knew that this would rattle the Lords. The retreats had been built for the nobility and their families to vacation when they wished. They were small cabins, able to house a family of six or seven and were all tended to by house keepers, cooks and other staff to make sure that the nobles were comfortably taken care of.

"Now, I'm sure that many would agree that taking care of the future generations of Arendelle so they do not become delinquents and hooligans that terrorize the villages and that are later imprisoned or worse is an excellent course of action. As well as a wise one based on _insight_, not simply on _emotion_." Elsa took a seat and leveled the two Lords with a steely gaze. "Wouldn't you both agree?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Of course Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded once, allowing the room to return to its normal temperature. "Very well. If there are no other… concerns or comments, I believe this meeting is adjourned. Thank you gentlemen." Elsa watched the Lords stand and bow in unison before filing out. Kai waited for all of them to exit before following them out and closing the doors behind him.

* * *

Anna stared at her sister, in complete awe at what had just occurred. "Elsa… that was amazing!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her older sisters neck. She felt Elsa chuckle and pulled away. "Did you make the room colder?" she asked. Elsa sighed and nodded, looking down at her hands. "I did. I'm actually a bit surprised that I was able to control it so well…" Anna smiled, taking Elsa's hands in her own. "You're a force to be reckoned with! Did you see their faces?" Anna giggled then said "Serves them right, speaking to my sister like that. I had half a mind to waltz over there and let them have it!" Elsa giggled again and Anna felt the familiar warmth in her chest. After a beat, she asked "Why did you do it?"

"Do what dear one?"

Anna bit her bottom lip at the endearment and replied "Why did you name me as heir? And then Queen Regnant on top of that! Elsa I- I don't know what to say except… why?"

Elsa smiled slightly then asked "Anna, what are the duties of a princess?"

Anna sighed. The answer to that question had been engraved upon her mind ever since she was a young girl. Elsa was trained and groomed to rule, Anna to marry a wealthy prince. "I am to learn to speak, think and behave as is fitting so that I may attract a prince, preferably one with his own kingdom so that a treaty will be made." Anna felt her throat tighten as tears formed in her eyes. "I am a pawn, a bargaining chip to be used to forge treaties and alliances and secure peace and trade and security. I must humbly serve my country and play the part that has been assigned to me. Nothing more." As she grew older, she realized that the life of a princess was well defined from birth, with no room to grow or expand much further than that of marriage and child bearing.

Anna had always hoped Elsa didn't see her that way.

She felt the tears sting her eyes and looked down, blinking them away stubbornly, refusing to let them fall in front of Elsa. She felt cool fingers slip under her chin, pressing gently as they urged her to lift her head up. She met cerulean blue through her watery gaze and sniffled once.

"That isn't you Anna," Elsa murmured, cupping Anna's cheek now. Anna felt her skin heat under her sisters' cool palm and swallowed against the lump in her throat as Elsa continued to speak. "You are not any ordinary princess dear one. You are beloved by your people. You guard their hopes and dreams… all of them. The weak, the mighty, the rich, the poor. You are a symbol of warmth, of security to them. Didn't you see the adoration in their eyes last night love? Our people _adore_ you Anna."

Anna lost the fight with the tears, trembling as they rolled down her face. "Elsa I…" A slender finger pressed against her lips as Elsa continued. "You are not a simple bargaining chip Anna, a pawn to be used in a treaty, a means to an end, an alliance or to secure peace. You are the face of Arendelle, you are their hope. And now, you will train to be their Queen."

Anna hiccuped and fell into Elsa's open arms, hiding her face in her older sister's shoulder. She felt a pressure release, almost as if she had been underwater for too long and she was finally coming up to take in air. Because Elsa thought she could be more. Because Elsa believed in her. "I love you Elsa," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her sister's neck. Elsa's arms tightened around her. "I love you too Anna. Very much."

Anna pulled away from Elsa slightly, looking into her eyes. She felt her heart begin to flutter in her chest as she drew closer to Elsa, her eyes trained on the dark red lips. Something in her was pushing her to lean in, to brush their lips together. And so she did. And it was the best thing she'd ever done. Elsa's lips were smooth and soft and sweet and Anna sighed when she felt a gentle pressure on her own lips in response. Somewhere, in the corners of her mind, there was a voice telling her that what they were doing was wrong, but Anna didn't understand that. Something that felt so _right_ couldn't be wrong.

She pulled away after a few moments, eyes fluttering open to meet Elsa's once more. "Elsa I'm- I don't know why I did that. I just- it felt- right." Elsa sighed and pushed a loose lock of hair out of Anna's eyes. "I understand dear one. It's alright." Anna felt her cheeks warm as she smiled up at her sister. "I love you." Elsa smiled warmly and replied "I love you too Anna."

* * *

"And then, when all is said and done, you will be greatly and generously compensated for your help." Hans sat back with a smug grin, knowing very few would refuse his offer. The Duke was no different. Weselton was a poor physical representation of his country, for Hans knew that their navy was rivaled by few and their soldiers were some of the most relentless. Looking at the tiny Duke, you would never guess.

"I accept, however there is the matter of discretion," The Duke replied warily. Hans held up his right hand. "You have my word. No one shall know of our meeting today. As long as you keep your part of the bargain." The Duke nodded and Hans looked over his shoulders as the door opened and a cloaked figure stepped into the dark tavern. "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have another meeting to keep."

The Duke and his lackeys stood and weaved their way out of the tavern, and the cloaked figure approached Hans' table, sliding into the chair in front of him. The Prince leaned back in his chair, sipping his ale confidently. "You have news I hope?" he asked.

"Yes, but none that will be pleasant for you to hear I imagine," the figure answered. "The Queen has made a royal decree…"

"On with it then," Hans spat, getting mildly irritated that this man was going to spoil his good mood.

"She has declared Princess Anna as heir to the throne of Arendelle," answered the figure, his gloved hands folded in front of him. "And also, as Queen Regnant."

"What?" Hans fumed, slamming his cup on the hardwood table. The Queen had gotten in the way if his plans once more. He wanted to become King, not a second grade Prince Consort! He calmed himself slightly, breathing in deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is of no consequence."

"There's more."

Hans growled. "What is it?"

"Lord Dahl will have a private audience with the Queen… to speak about you."

Hans arched his brow slightly, his frown deepening. "What about me?" he asked.

"It seems that your reputation has been brought into question. Lord Dahl seems to have information on you and the Queen is very intrigued," answered the figure, waving his hand at one of the servers. A large cup of ale was brought to the table and set in front of him. Hans watched as the figure lifted his cup in gulped down the ale, setting the empty cup before him in a matter of seconds. Then he reached into his cloak, pulling out a gold coin and tossing it on the table before he said "You'd better hope that whatever Dahl has to say doesn't impress the Queen negatively, or your entire plan will fail."

"It doesn't matter what the Queen thinks of me," Hans replied haughtily. "I'm not courting her."

"No, but you are courting the Princess. And what the Queen thinks matters greatly to Anna. Or was last night not enough indication of that for you? Just pray that what Dahl has to say is not enough to sway the Queen to call off not only your engagement, but to have you shipped out of Arendelle faster than you can blink."

"Just do your job and continue to report to me. That's what you're being paid to do," Hans snapped. The figure chuckled and stood. "As you wish it, _My Lord_." And with that, the figure turned and walked out of the tavern. Hans grumbled, taking a large gulp of his ale before slamming his cup on the table once more. He picked up the gold coin, sneering at the royal seal.

The Queen would not ruin his plan. He would be King of Arendelle. By any means necessary. Tossing the coin back onto the table, Hans stood and left the tavern, not aware that he was being watched.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens! ElsAnna kiss yay! But it's not gonna be all rainbows and unicorns for them guys… looks like there's a mole in their midst's… and what is Hans up too? **

**You'll have to keep reading to find out! And you know what'll help you wait? Leaving a comment and telling me how much you hate waiting! :D It'll work, trust me.**

**Bye!**

**E.N.**

**P.S. For those of you that didn't recognize it, the lullaby is from "Dumbo"… another thing I don't own. But I love that song cos it's so sweet and tender and just… you know… so, yeah. I put it in there. Not planning on putting too much singing in this story but hey, it's Disney...when in Rome right? **


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Dates & Kisses

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was giving me a bit of a hard time and I'm still not sure if I like the way it came out. But Anna and Elsa do whatever they want… as usual. I really hope you like this chapter! **

**And don't worry… it may seem as if Elsa and Anna are going to get together quickly… but there are rough waters and crazy emotions ahead! I like a slow build up with lots of drama… and I promise that will come soon! **

**Thank you so, so much for reading, favoriting, following and commenting! Your comments inspire me to keep going! I love them all! **

**Disclaimer: Um… no. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch Dates and Kisses**

Ice blue eyes followed the cloaked figure as he exited the tavern and weaved through the crowds. They waited and watched the redheaded prince exit shortly after, the followed the cloaked figure into an alley.

Making sure no one was watching, Liam rose from his hiding place and ran towards the alley the cloaked figure had disappeared into. Ducking behind some wooden crates he watched the figure pull off his hood and cloak and twirl it so that it was now a rich green with purple, the Royal Crest outlined in gold thread. The man jumped onto his horse and looked around the alley and Liam hid himself further from the piercing green eyes. Then, without another word, the man dug his heels into the sides of his steed and rode off. Liam waited for a moment before turning to run after him, gasping when a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

"Liam, what are you doing?"

The boy looked up into warm brown eyes and relaxed. "Nothin' Kristoff. Just playin'," he replied with a shrug.

"So you weren't just spying on that man?" Kristoff asked, crossing his arms. Liam thought for a moment, and then said "He was talking to the prince with the red hair and funny sideburns."

"Well he's a noble. That's not surprising Liam," Kristoff answered. Liam sighed. "But he wasn't dressed like he was just now! He changed Kris!"

"Alright, alright! I believe you," Kristoff replied. He tussled Liam's hair then said "Now you should be heading home Inspector. The Queen and Princess are visiting today and Selma wants to give everyone a bath." Liam twisted his lips into a pout. He really hated baths. But he really liked the Queen and the Princess. They were both very pretty and nice. "Are you comin'?" he asked Kristoff.

"Yup I'll be there a little later," Kristoff answered. Liam smiled and nodded as he turned to run off. "See ya later Kris!" He turned again, running as fast as he could.

There was a hill by the orphanage that had really pretty flowers and he wanted to give some to the Queen.

* * *

Elsa looked up from the book she was reading when she heard a firm knock on the door of her study. "Enter," she called, removing her half-moon wire rimmed glasses. Kai stepped into the room and smiled. "Your Majesty, Lord Dahl." The young lord stepped into the study and Elsa smiled. "Lord Dahl, thank you for coming. Kai, please ask the staff to bring in a light lunch and some tea."

"Yes Milady," Kai replied, bowing as he closed the doors. Elsa stood from her desk and motioned over to the small table by the windows. "Shall we?" The young Lord nodded and followed the Queen, waiting for her to take a seat before he did. "How is your family Adriel?" she asked softly. The young man smiled, his warm brown eyes twinkling with affection at the mention of his kin. "They are well, Your Majesty. Fillip is now four years old, and Amalie just gave birth to our second. A little girl." Elsa smiled at the love that rang clear in his voice as he spoke of his family. "Please send Amalie my greeting and my blessing. What is your daughter's name?" she asked, waving in the servant at the doorway. "Come in Ingrid." The young maid rolled her cart in, setting the tea pot and china on the table in front of them then bowed and left the room once more.

Adriel smiled a bit abashed and replied "Her name is Elsa Eir, Your Majesty." Elsa smiled brightly at this. "Well then, I must go and meet my namesake very soon," she said as she stirred the sugar into her tea. She let Adriel do the same and reached for one of the various finger sandwiches that had been prepared, nibbling into one as she collected her thoughts.

"Now, you wished to discuss something with me," Elsa asked, allowing the Lord to swallow what he had in his mouth and take a sip of tea. "Yes Your Majesty. I wish to discuss the rumors that surround Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa nodded. "These rumors… are they from a reliable source?" she asked. Adriel nodded. "I have a bit of a business agreement with a friend of mine who lives in the Isles. He is closely affiliated with the Royal Family and even hunts with many of the Princes' older brothers."

Elsa nodded and quirked her brow slightly. "Your friend is brave. Speaking the secrets of the Royal Family could be considered treason. If he is ever caught, he could be sentenced to death." Adriel nodded. "He is aware. But he was born in Arendelle and still considers it his home. And therefore, gives his country and his Queen his upmost loyalty." Elsa nodded. "Very well. What have you heard?"

Adriel sighed. "You are aware that the King has thirteen sons, of which Hans is the youngest. His first four sons are from his Queen, legitimate heirs to the throne of the Southern Isles." Elsa nodded, quickly understanding. "It seems the king has a Mistress then. A scandal, in itself. But not a rare occurrence."

"One Mistress, no Milady. However, eight Mistresses… more than just a scandal. Especially when it comes to Hans' own mother." Elsa titled her head, her curiosity peaked. Adriel continued. "His mother was the owner of the largest Brothel in the Isles. And after Hans was born, she demanded rights to his upbringing, threatening to publicly expose the King's affair and support of her whorehouse. Hans grew up in that world, and adopted a rather salacious attitude towards women. Frankly Your Majesty, he is a philanderer, a Casanova in his kingdom and even beyond the Isles, for his reputation has spread far and wide."

Elsa thought of this for a moment. As a Queen, she believed his reputation would bring slander to the House of Arendelle. As a sister, she wanted the best for Anna and knew that she could do much better than Hans. And as a friend, she knew that she would have to tell Anna of Hans' reputation, and allow her to pass judgment. However, she would be sure to keep a closer eye on their visiting Prince. She would not allow for such a character to hurt her sister, or use her to fulfil his primal urges. The very thought made her stomach turn and her jaw clench, the room cooling noticeably as the thought lingered.

She reigned in her emotions, making a mental note to visit the Trolls as soon as possible to see if they could help her understand her powers. Looking over at Adriel, she said "Thank you Adriel. I will take these matters into consideration. For now, we will proceed with caution but allow things to take their course. We will however, continue to keep a close eye on the prince. I also ask that you keep me informed on any… news from your friend in the Southern Isles."

Adriel smiled and nodded. "Understood Majesty."

They spoke a bit longer, almost finishing off the sandwiches and fruit that had been provided. They were snacking on the chocolate pralines, marzipans and truffles and laughing about a story regarding a knight, a prize winning pig and a pie stand when there was a gentle knock on the door, one that Elsa knew very well. She smiled and softened her voice. "Come in Anna."

"How did you know it was me?" The princess asked as she slipped into the room, eyes widening at the sight of Dahl. She bowed her head slightly. "I apologize for the interruption Majesty." Elsa smiled and saw that Adriel mimicked her expression. "No need to apologize dear one. We were just finishing up. Is everything alright?" Elsa asked, motioning for Anna to come partake in the chocolate treats, knowing her sister loved them as much as she did. The redhead complied eagerly, popping a strawberry filled truffle in her mouth with a delighted moan before saying "Everything's fine. I wanted to see if you'd like to join me and Prince Hans for lunch in the garden's, but I see Lord Dahl has already beaten me to it."

Adriel smiled sheepishly. "I did. My sincerest apologies for stealing your sister from you Princess," replied the young lord politely. Anna giggled and shook her head. "Apology accepted." Elsa smiled and squeezed Anna's hand in her own. "Enjoy your lunch with the prince dear one. Remember that we will be visiting the orphanage later this afternoon. I thought it would be a good opportunity to go riding." Elsa felt her heart leap when Anna's aquamarine eyes lit up with joy, a wide smile showing off her adorable little dimples. "I'd love to! I'll meet you after lunch! And I'll have the cooks whip up some treats to take the children. Krumkake, fyrstekake, cardamom cookies, kringle…"

"Are you sure those aren't for you?" Elsa asked, arching her brow. If she anything about her sister it was that she had a sweet tooth the size of the North Mountain. Especially when it came to krumkake. Anna pouted slightly, glancing over at Adriel and smirking before sticking her tongue out at Elsa. Before Elsa could say anything, the clock rung, signaling noontime. "I have to go meet Hans!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed for the door, tripping slightly on the rug "Bye!" she called back.

Elsa and Adriel shared a small chuckle. "She's something isn't she?" Adriel asked, taking a sip of his tea. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Never a dull moment, Adriel."

* * *

"Those were the best sandwiches I've ever had!"

Anna giggled at the princes' exclamation as she ate the last bite of hers, sitting back in her chair. "I'm glad you liked them," she replied, smiling at Hans. "And now… dessert!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and bouncing towards the cart laden with scrumptious little morsels. She popped a praline in her mouth and turned to Hans, carrying back the tray of chocolates and tiny puff pastries. "The really outdo themselves in the kitchen," she said around her treat, blushing slightly at her slip in etiquette and swallowing before she smiled and held out the plate to Hans. "Try the croissants! They're so good!"

Hans smiled up at her and took one, biting it in half and humming. "They're delicious! Thank you Princess." Anna smiled and popped another chocolate in her mouth before taking her seat once more. She'd loved being able to have lunch with Hans, his humor and easy manner putting her at ease. He was sweet, polite and intelligent. And she loved his stories about traveling the world, looking for adventure, meeting new people. She was surprised to learn that he had met their cousins' husband on one of his trips to Corona.

They told stories of their childhood, of the isolation, the loneliness, the having to spend hours on end on their own with no one to pay attention to them, "But it's different with Elsa now," Anna added, after telling another one of her stories. "She's opened up and we've reconnected in a way." Hans nodded. "I've noticed, and I'm happy for you Anna. It's obvious that you love your sister. I'm glad you're able to spend time together." His smile was warm, as was his gloved hand that rested on top of hers. Anna sighed and locked her gaze with his. "Yeah, it's great. Just like when we were kids…"

"What changed?" Hans asked curiously.

"Well we kind of just talked it out, you know? Got everything out in the open," Anna replied, unsure whether or not it was safe to reveal her sister's secret. She smiled up at Hans who was listening attentively and sighed again. He was just- the sweetest. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, standing from his chair and holding out his hand. Anna nodded and placed her own hand in his, allowing him to pull her up gently, their bodies pressing together slightly and making a blush spread over her cheeks.

"You're beautiful Anna," Hans whispered. Anna blushed harder at the compliment, though she noted that it didn't sound the same as when Elsa said it. Shaking her head and pulling her thoughts away from her sister Anna smiled up at Hans. "Thank you." She watched with baited breath as he leaned closer, his scent engulfing her senses, the warmth of his body pressing into hers. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and he watched his eyes flutter closed as their lips met. Anna kept her eyes open, analyzing the sensations. It was nice… but… there was something just weird about it. _'He kisses different than Elsa….'_

Anna pulled away shyly, ducking her head. "Hans I-"

"Princess Anna."

Both Hans and Anna looked towards the doors of the gardens, watching Gerda walk towards them. Anna released a small sigh of relief, wanting to escape this highly awkward situation. "Yes Gerda?" she asked, smiling at the older woman.

"Sorry to interrupt Milady, My Lord, but your sister is preparing to head to the orphanage now…"

Anna's heart fluttered at the mention of Elsa. "I should be going then!" She paused, resisting the urge to bolt off before excusing herself from Hans properly. Turning to the redheaded prince she smiled warmly and said "Thank you for having lunch with me Hans... I had a great time." The prince smiled and dipped down, pressing another kiss to Anna's lips, making her face heat up once more. _'It feels so weird…'_

"Me too. I can't wait to do it again," Hans replied warmly, running a gentle finger along Anna's chin. Anna forced a smile and nodded, stepping away from Hans and walking back towards the castle, her stride turning into a sprint once she was out of sight. Once she was inside the castle and heading down the corridor towards her chambers, she slowed and pressed a hand to her lips. Kissing Hans certainly hadn't been unpleasant, but it wasn't what she had thought it would be. _'It certainly wasn't Elsa…'_

Her insides warmed at the thought of her sister's cool lips pressed against her own, an unfamiliar but not unpleasant warmth settling low in her abdomen. She loved how soft Elsa's lips were and how sweet she tasted… _'Like vanilla… and snow… and mint…. Vanilla mint ice cream!'_ She didn't know if she should be having thoughts of kiss her sister again, and part of her sensed that it was wrong, but she loved Elsa and a kiss was a way to show love, right?

With the desire to kiss her sister again growing within her chest, Anna picked up her pace and rushed to her room to get ready, hoping to catch Elsa in her private chambers first.

* * *

Elsa sat on the bench at the end of her bed, sliding her black leather riding boots over her fitted cream riding pants. Fastening the buckle around her ankle, she stood and gave herself a once over in the full length mirror standing by her wardrobe, smiling at her appearance. She had always loved this outfit, the high boots, fitted pants, billowy cream shirt and navy blue waist coat giving her a bit of a roughish appearance that secretly thrilled her. She had also decided to forgo the tight bun and let her hair down a bit, keeping the thick plait and combing her bangs back away from her face.

"Not bad Elsa," she murmured to herself. She wasn't the self-absorbed type, but she really did love how this outfit made her feel. It had been a while since she'd been out riding and she'd forgotten how much she missed it.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._

Elsa smiled. "Come in Anna," she called, turning towards the mirror again.

"Elsa I wanted to-"

Frowning when her sister didn't finish her statement, Elsa turned towards her, her own breath catching in her throat slightly as she took in her sister's outfit. It was very similar to hers only that her sister wore riding pants made out of tanned leather that was a creamy coffee color and hugged her hips and legs in a way that Elsa found… '_tantalizing'_. Her riding boots were only a shade darker than her pants, chocolate against coffee and she was wearing a cream colored shirt that opened in a V, leaving her collar bones bare, on top of which she wore a dark green waistcoat that displayed her curves deliciously. Anna had loosened her hair from the bun it was in earlier, her bangs still coifed, but the rest of her hair pulled into a high tail that curved at the tips, loose strands framing her face and the nape of her neck.

"You…" Elsa cleared her throat when her voice caught. "You look very nice," she complimented, her voice still huskier than intended. She watched Anna's throat bob as the Princess swallowed. "You too… your hair- I love- It's um… very nice," Anna replied, and Elsa could hear the quiver in her voice, noting that she was having the same effect on Anna that her sister was having on her.

Elsa felt a burning heat begin to pool below her navel, a sensation she had only felt once or twice before. She was not naïve; she knew what she was feeling. And she wasn't sure whether to be scared or ecstatic. Looking into Anna's eyes, she could see confusion swirling with heat. It was a heat so intense that Elsa felt extremely warm in spite of her overall cooler than normal body temperature. But she also knew that Anna was unsure of what she was feeling, and therefore it would not be right for Elsa to act on impulse.

If anything were to happen, it would be in Anna's hands to make the first move.

Whatever the first move implied, though Elsa was sure she would like it, if the pleasant tingles she was feeling shooting down her spine was any indication. But right now, they needed to go visit the orphanage. "Sh-shall we go then?" Elsa said, watching as Anna shook her head slightly, almost as if she had been entranced by something. She watched Anna swallow and nod slowly, backing away towards the door and opening it. "Let's."

The walk through the castle and out to the stables was one filled with an awkward silence and thick tension. Elsa wanted very badly to confront her sister, knowing that their kiss earlier that day had to be addressed and that Anna was most likely feeling things she did not at this moment understand. No matter how much Elsa wanted to attribute what she was feeling to the long separation and the instant attachment she felt to her sister once they had cleared the air between them, she knew there was something more. She had felt attraction before, and she knew how people acted on this attraction, for in her teenage years she had snuck into the library and found large romance novels that had her body heating and cheeks flushing.

Yes, she knew what arousal was, and she had even gone as far as experimenting with her own body. _'And then there was that incident with my lady in waiting…'_ Elsa shook the thought out of her head as she saddled Magnus and fed him a handful of oats. She watched Anna from the corner of her eye, the Princess seemingly lost in thought as she saddled up her horse as well. At one point she saw Anna's cheeks go bright red, her bottom lips slipping between pearly teeth and Elsa wished she had the power to read her sister's thoughts. _'What could have her so flustered?'_

Elsa found herself hoping that whatever it was that had her sister blushing so deeply, that it involved her and not a certain redheaded prince.

The thought of Hans was like a bucket of ice water to her overheated senses that shook her out of her stupor. Elsa cleared her throat, deciding that it was time to focus on the matter at hand and mounted her steed, rubbing his strong neck affectionately. She turned to Anna, taking the reins in hand and asked "Are you ready to go?" Anna nodded, oddly quiet and seemingly preoccupied with her own thoughts as she mounted and took the reins in her hands as well. Elsa turned to the staff behind her, making sure they had mounted and loaded the large hay trailer. The treats for the children had been prepared per Anna's instructions and there were also three large canisters of cool milk for them to drink along with them. If the orphanage was in the state that Elsa imagined it was, then the children would be coming back with them tonight. And the hay cart was a perfect way to transport a large number of them without a problem.

Digging her heels gently into Magnus' sides, she took the lead, Anna not far behind, still lost in thought. Elsa sighed. It seemed that it would be a much quieter trip than she had planned.

* * *

Hans huffed as he entered his guest quarters, slamming the door behind him. Every time. Every time he wanted to get a little further with Anna, the Queen found a way to interrupt him. He pulled off his jacket and gloves, tossing them onto the bed haphazardly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. If he didn't convince Anna to go through with the wedding soon, his time would run out.

"Date not go quite as planned _My Lord_?"

Hans turned to see a dark figure, sitting in the shadows. "How did you even get in here?"

"There's nothing strange about me strolling through the palace is there?" answered the figure. "Now, how is your progress? Did you get anywhere with the princess today?"

"I kissed her," Hans said proudly, only to receive a scoff in return. "Well bravo. Does the young prince want a gold star?' Hans growled. "It would've progressed further had the Queen not sent for Anna right at that moment."

"Seems the Queen is out to foil your plans Hans my boy. And the irony of it all is that she doesn't even know how badly you're planning on playing her sister," mocked the figure with a chuckle. "Maybe your brother's were right. Maybe this is a bit too much for you to handle."

"I need more time with Anna," Hans insisted firmly.

"You have until the end of your visit Hans. Time is running out."

* * *

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason you've stopped in the middle of the road?"

Anna was snapped out of her daze by her sister's amused tone. She blinked once and looked around, realizing that they still hadn't reached the orphanage and that she had stopped dead right in the middle of the procession. "I-uh. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She noted Elsa's grin and arched brow and felt a familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach. "Or maybe thinking a bit too much little sister," Elsa teased, hopping off of her horse. Turning to the procession she said "We'll stop here for a moment to water the horses and stretch our legs."

There was an affirmative hum and everyone carried out their business. They weren't far from the outskirts of town, but they had been riding for a while. The break was welcomed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna looked down from her perch atop Callie and found Elsa smiling up at her. "About what?" she asked, dismounting swiftly. It still amazed her how she could be so swift when mounting and dismounting a horse yet how easily she tripped when she was on her own two feet.

"About what has had you so preoccupied for the entire ride here?" Elsa asked, patting Callie's neck gently and allowing one of the hands to tend to her. She held her hand out to Anna and the redhead took it eagerly, intertwining their fingers and following Elsa through the trees towards a more secluded part of the brook. "It's… it's nothing really," Anna started, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Hmm, well it seems like it's a really important nothing," Elsa retorted playfully.

Anna let her sister pull her down into the grass on the bank and watched as the Queen slipped of her boots, immediately following suit and rolling up her pant legs as Elsa did the same. They sank their feet in the cool water and giggled as teeny silver fish swam around them, nibbling at their toes.

"Come now Anna, I may not know you well, but you're not exactly an expert at hiding your feelings," Elsa said gently. "Something's troubling you dear one. And I'd like to help, if I can." Anna felt her heart swell at her sister's sincere concern. "Well, it's sort of about Hans," she said finally, observing the bottom of the brook through the crystalline waters. "Ah, and how is our Prince?" Elsa asked. "How did your lunch go?" Anna sighed. "Well it went well… Hans, um, he… Hans kissed me." Anna felt Elsa tense next to her and looked up at her sister, noting that though her face seemed neutral, there were a myriad of emotions swirling in her deep blue eyes.

"How do you feel about that?" Elsa asked, her voice level, though Anna could hear the slight tension in her tone. "Fine, I suppose. It wasn't unpleasant… it just wasn't- well, I don't know." Anna sighed, frustrated with her inability to articulate what she was feeling. "It wasn't at all what I expected," she admitted finally. Elsa hummed in understanding, taking Anna's hand in hers again as they both stared into the water. Anna broke the silence after a bit, curiosity getting the best of her. "What did Lord Dahl have to say about Hans?"

Elsa sighed and ran her free hand through her hair and Anna found herself wanting to do the same, the desire to confirm if the platinum blonde locks were as soft as they looked growing in her chest, though she resisted. "Maybe now isn't the best time to discuss it love," Elsa replied gently. "Later?" Anna asked hopefully. Elsa smiled and squeezed her hand. "Later, you have my word." After a beat Elsa asked "What was it like then? The kiss, I mean. If it wasn't what you expected…"

"It wasn't anything like kissing you," Anna blurted, immediately regretting her words and clasping her hands over her mouth, wishing this in itself would bring the words back. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the wide eyed look Elsa was favoring her with. "I mean- I'm sorry. That wasn't… that was inappropriate. I just meant kissing you… I didn't mean to- um. Well this is awkward… not that you're awkward, it's just that we're awk- I'm awkward… you're gorgeous…wait, what?"

Elsa's giggle broke her out of her babbling rant. "Well thank you darling. But I think you're much _beautifuller_." Anna blushed at the teasing tone and stuck her tongue out, poking her in the side gently. Elsa giggled again and smiled warmly, the smile turning shy as she said "If it's any consolation, I enjoyed our kiss as well." Anna felt the heat build in her body once again, her skin flushed under clothes, the fluttering sensation in her stomach returning with vigor. She swallowed as Elsa's eyes locked with hers. _'I want to kiss her again.'_

"Your Majesty."

Anna sighed in disappointment at the interruption and her heart fluttered when she thought she saw the same disappointment on Elsa's face as the blonde turned towards the source of the voice. It was Captain Aksel, the Captain of the Guard. "Pardon the interruption Majesty, Your Highness. But I wanted to inform you that the horses have been watered and we are ready to depart once more. These areas are known for bandits and I'd prefer if we kept moving."

Anna was pretty sure that Elsa could freeze any bandits who tried anything, but she didn't mention it. "Thank you Captain, we will join you shortly," Elsa replied with a small nod. The Captain bowed his head and turned to walk away. Anna sighed and pulled her feet out of the water, drying them with a handkerchief she carried on her person, surprised when Elsa did the same. She pulled on her socks and boots once more and prepared to stand when she felt Elsa grasp her forearm. Anna turned and her eyes widened in shock when she felt Elsa press her lips to hers, though they quickly fluttered closed again as she melted against her sister's lips, pressing back eagerly. _'Much different than Hans…'_

Elsa pulled away all too soon for Anna's liking, but before she could protest, Elsa pressed a finger to her pouting lips. "We'll talk about… _all_ of this later dear one." Anna nodded and smiled against Elsa's finger, watching as her sister stood and accepting her hand, allowing Elsa to pull her up. They returned to where the others had stopped to rest, mounting their horses once more and proceeding on their way, and Anna found that she couldn't erase the smile that seemed to have taken a permanent residence on her face.

* * *

**So... comments?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Orphans of Arendelle

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

**Hello everybody! Ok so this took forever because honestly this chapter just didn't want to cooperate and life and all its wonders simply decided to get in the way. So I do apologize for the delay on this. I am trying to work a little harder on the next few chapters. I've set a goal for myself to update once a week. Whether or not I actually accomplish that goal is a completely different story… but I shall try! Thanks so much as always for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah.. it's not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Orphans of Arendelle**

"They're here! The Queen and Princess have arrived!"

"Quickly children, get ready! And remember your manners! I expect all of you to be on your best behavior… especially you Jonas!"

"Come now, everyone to the courtyard! Step lightly. Elise, Olivia come now and don't forget the flowers."

Liam watched the commotion build as the Queen's procession approached. He thought the Queen and Princess looked beautiful in their riding clothes. He checked his clothes in the mirror and frowned, pushing his hair out of his face. It always fell over his left eye. Making sure it was in place, he looked at his boots and then at his pants and shirt. They were old, but they were his best clothes. He hoped the Queen liked them…

"Liam! Let's go!"

"I'm comin'!" Liam called, pulling on the navy blue jacket with the gold buttons Selma had gotten him and grabbing the pink and blue flowers he had picked for Queen Elsa. The blue ones were the same color as her eyes and the pink was just like the color of her cape at the con-conor-cornoration. He wasn't sure how to say that word…

With a shrug, he ran downstairs and out the door. He joined his friends as they waited for the Royal Procession to arrive.

"Queen Elsa is so pretty! And so is Princess Anna!" giggled Elise, rocking on her heels. "I think Liam's got a crush on Queen Elsa," Elrick teased. Liam frowned. "I do not! She's just nice that's all," he argued. Elrick laughed and shook his head, putting his arm around Liam's shoulders. "I was only kidding Liam. But she is really pretty," he said. Liam nodded. "She is. That's why I got her these flowers."

"Is it true she wants you to help review the Royal Guard Liam?" asked Olivia excitedly. Liam smiled proudly. "That's right! She asked me to yesterday at the cornoration."

"It's pronounced coronation dear," Selma corrected as she approached the children, Leah bouncing in her arms. "Cor-o-nation… Got it!" Liam said, watching as Leah played with Selma's necklace. Selma said that he and Leah were found in the same home and that she was his little sister. She had blonde hair like him, except hers was more golden and Liam's was almost white. And her eyes were bright blue like his so he guessed she could be his little sister.

The procession finally stopped in front of the orphanage and Liam and the other boys bowed like they were taught, and the girls curtsied. They had practiced all morning and Liam hoped it made Queen Elsa and Princess Anna happy.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle," announced one of the guards loudly as the Queen and the Princess walked up to Selma. "Thank you for coming Your Majesty, Your Highness. It's such a pleasure to have you with us." Liam watched as the Queen and Princess met Mrs. Astrid, Mrs. Frida and Miss Eleanor. They helped take care of the all of them too.

"I wonder where Kristoff is?" whispered Oliver. Elrick shrugged. "Liam, did Kristoff say he was coming?" Liam nodded. "I saw him in town today. He said he would come later." Liam smiled when the Queen looked over at him and told all the others to keep bowing as she walked over to them. "Hello Liam," said the Queen softly. "Good afternoon Your Majesty," replied Liam politely, standing again. "These flowers are for you," he said, feeling his face get all hot when the Queen smiled a big smile and took the flowers. "Thank you so much Liam. They're very beautiful."

"You're welcome Your Majesty" Liam replied. "These are my friends. This is Elrick, he's seven. And this is Oliver, he's six. Elise is five like me but will be six soon too, Olivia is seven and that over there is William, Oscar, Markus, Jonas and Elias. They're older. And then the girls, Lilly, Julia, Hanna, Sofia and Mia, are over there too. The little, little babies and some of the other kids are inside and the bigger kids come and go a lot."

The Queen smiled again. "It's very nice to meet all of you. If you go over to where Princes Anna is standing, she's brought some cakes and cookies for all of you." Liam cheered with his friends. He was just about to run over to the Princess when he stopped and looked back up at the Queen "Thank you for everything Your Majesty," he said because Selma said to always say please and thank you when someone does something nice for you, and Liam knew that Queen Elsa was going to do a lot of nice things for him and Selma and all of the kids.

"You're welcome Liam," answered the Queen, leaning down to hug him. "Now go enjoy with your friends." Liam nodded and rushed over. "Hey! Save some cookies for me!"

* * *

Elsa sighed and shook her head as she took in the state of the orphanage. It was a miracle that it was still standing, for it seemed as if it would collapse on top of them at any moment. "How many children sleep here?" she asked as they passed one of the large bedrooms. "This is the boys' room majesty. There are 20 in total Majesty. The older ones come and go. But we once fit 35 boys in this room." Elsa shook her head and sighed again. The room didn't seem fit for five boys, much less 35.

"And this is the girls' room," Selma continued. "The girls stay with us a bit longer than the boys, unless they marry, and they don't come and go as much. We have 25 girls staying in this room." Elsa nodded, taking in the tiny cots and ragged blankets with a heavy heart, for she believed that something should have been done for these children a long time ago. "And the nursery?" she asked. Selma nodded and led her down the hall to a larger room, lined cribs and cradles of all sizes, along with a few small beds. "This is the nursery. The newborns stay here up to age four and then they move into the bigger rooms. We have three of very tender age, only a few months, then four more that are a little older and five children that are between the ages of one and four."

"So in total you have fifty-seven children staying here permanently?" Elsa asked, now truly amazed at the work these women did. Selma nodded and sighed. "It is hard Your Majesty, but the other ladies and I were never able to have children of our own, and now we have more than we can keep track of. We care for them as well as we can, and we like to think that they are happy here." Elsa placed a gentle hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I commend you once again for your self-sacrifice. And now, we are here to help."

"On behalf of all of us Your Majesty, I thank you for your kindness," Selma replied and Elsa could see the tears pooling in her eyes as she fought the ones threatening to spill from her own. "Now, we shall discuss you're new living arrangements," Elsa said, as she and Selma turned to leave the house once more. "You, Astrid, Frida and Eleanor and all of the children will be moved to the resorts in the east, closer to the palace. There, you will be taken care of and tended to as we rebuild the orphanage."

Selma looked shocked. "Re-rebuild Your Majesty?" Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is the best course of action I believe, for the building looks beyond repairs at this point. I will need you to start collecting the children and any valuables they may have. We would like to start the work as soon as possible." Elsa was shocked when the older woman threw her arms around her neck, though she returned the embrace warmly, a few rebel tears finding their way down her cheeks as she heard the woman sob "Bless you Your Majesty. Bless you, bless you."

* * *

"Kristoff's home!"

Anna looked away from the baskets of treats towards the commotion the children were making. A man, not any older than Elsa maybe with messy blonde hair and warm brown eyes was riding a sled pulled by a reindeer. Anna felt herself smiling when all the children bolted to go greet him and the blonde hopped off his sled only to be tackled by the little ones.

"Kristoff pick me up!"

"Kristoff look at this cool rock I found!"

"Kristoff did you go see the trolls again?"

"Kristoff can you and Sven sing the song?"

At that suggestion, the rest of the children cheered and Anna watched as the blonde smiled and fished a lute out of his sled. "Ready Sven?" the young man asked the reindeer, making Anna tilt her head slightly in confusion, then hide a giggle when the blonde answered in a baritone voice:

"I'm ready when you are."

The children cheered again and formed a circle around Kristoff as he sang.

"_Reindeers are better than people,_

_Sven don't ya think that's true?"_

"_Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

_Every one of them's bad, except you."_

"Aw thanks buddy," Kristoff replied, rubbing the reindeers neck gently before continuing his song.

"_But people smell better than reindeers._

_Sven, don't ya think I'm right?"_

"_That's once again true,_

_For all except you."_

The children giggled and so did Anna.

"_You got me._

_Let's call it a night."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Don't let the frostbite bite."_

The children cheered and applauded as did Anna. She watched as Liam went up to Kristoff and motioned towards where she was standing and Kristoff nodded, following Liam towards Anna a bit reluctantly. "Princess Anna, this is my friend Kristoff. He's an ice collector." Anna smiled at Liam then looked up at Kristoff who quickly dropped to one knee and bowed. "Good afternoon Your Highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kristoff," Anna replied with a warm smile, offering him a treat and a goblet of milk. "Nice duet, by the way." Kristoff laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, then took a cookie and the milk offered to him with a small nod in thanks. "It's a hit with the kids…" he said in explanation. Anna smiled and nodded in agreement as she watched the children play with Sven. "Are you an orphan too?" Anna asked, then added "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Kristoff shook his head, finishing off the rest of his milk. "It's ok. I am," he answered. "When I was a kid, it was just me and Sven for as long as I can remember. Then one night, Selma found me wandering around and kind of just took me in…"

Anna smiled. "That was sweet of her. What they do here is amazing." Kristoff nodded. "It is. But we all really appreciate what you and the Queen are doing, Your Highness. If anyone deserves it, it's the children." Anna nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do… and please, call me Anna."

The blonde smiled slightly. "Ok, Anna."

They stood together and watched the children run and play, both standing at attention when Elsa and Selma walked out of the orphanage. Kristoff bowed deeply when Elsa finally reached them, on his knee again, a closed fist placed over his heart. "Your Majesty, my name is Kristoff if it pleases you, and I would like to thank you for all you are doing to help Ms. Selma and the children."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kristoff," Elsa replied politely, a small smile gracing her lips. "And no thanks are necessary. My duty as Queen is to my people, even the smallest of them." Turning to the captain Aksel, Elsa continued. "The children need to be transported to the mountain resorts tonight. Send two of your men ahead to alert the staff to begin preparations. They are then to return with two other hay carts. This is how we will transport the children and their belongings."

"Aye ma'am."

Elsa then turned to Anna. "Anna, I want you to go with them and oversee the preparations. Also, tell Gerda to prepare the great hall for a banquet tonight. I would like all the children, Selma and the rest of the ladies that work here to dine with us tonight," she explained. Then turning to Kristoff, she said "You are welcome to join us as well Kristoff." The ice collector nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly as he bowed his head. "It would be an honor Your Majesty."

Anna turned to say goodbye to all the children, hugging them and promising them that they would see each other again soon. After saying goodbye to Selma and Kristoff, she walked over to where Callie had been tied up. Feeling Elsa's presence close behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked, noting the worry in her sister's eyes when she turned to face her. Elsa sighed deeply and pulled Anna into a fierce hug. "Be careful. Don't ride ahead and mind the guards. Do exactly as they tell you. Understand?"

Anna returned the hug, inhaling Elsa's scent as she whispered "I understand Elsa. I promise to be careful." She pulled away and smiled up at Elsa, hoping to reassure her sister. Elsa pressed a small kiss to her forehead "And later, we'll talk about Hans and marriage and… us. I promise." Anna nodded and pulled away from Elsa's embrace, mounting Callie swiftly. "I'll see you later."

Elsa nodded. "I love you Anna."

Anna smiled and replied "I love you too."

* * *

"That won't be necessary. I can handle Anna and the Queen. I just need more time."

"You have five days left Hans. This one has almost been completely wasted. It seems to me like you could do with some extra help."

Hans sighed as he stared at the figure in the shadows. "What is it that you're proposing?" Though Hans hated to admit it, he really hadn't gotten anywhere near where he wanted to be with Anna and it seemed that the Queen was unknowingly doing everything in her power to foil his plans.

"You needn't worry about that _My Lord._ Let's just say that the Queen will be rather… distracted for the next six days. Much too distracted to spend any time with her sister, giving you the opportunity to complete your part of our agreement."

Hans nodded. "Very well." It's not like he had a choice in the matter. He wasn't really the power in control here. "Do what you must, but when all is said and done, Arendelle is mine."

"Of course you will have this pathetic kingdom… all we want… is the Queen."

* * *

"Are we going to live in the castle Queen Elsa?"

Elsa smiled at the question and shook her head, handing Liam another one of his folded shirts. She made a mental note to have one of the seamstresses get the measurements of each child before the summer festival commenced. "No. But you will be living close to the castle, and tonight we'll be having a banquet in your honor and in honor of all of your friends," Elsa replied warmly, running a hand through Liam's soft locks. She knew it wasn't wise, but she found that she was quickly getting attached to the little boy, her heart strings pulling every time he favored her with one of his dimpled, lopsided smiles.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Liam replied with a wide grin, tossing an old dragon shaped toy in his satchel. Elsa picked it up and studied it. It was dirty and old but its royal blue scales still held a shimmer and as did its ice blue eyes. For some reason, it reminded Elsa of something she had seen or encountered once before, but she couldn't remember where. Placing the toy back in the satchel she stood from Liam's bed and said "Are those your only belongings?"

Liam nodded, placing a worn hat atop his head. "That's the last of them… oh! One more thing!" Elsa watched with a small smile as the young boy ran over to a small desk in the corner and opened up one of the drawers, lifting the bottom and pulling out a pan flute and a small sack. "This is my pan flute. Michael, one of the older boys, bought it for me before he left," Liam explained, slipping the instrument in his trouser pocket. "And this is all the money I've ever saved! I'm going to buy a horse and a sword and travel the world looking for adventure!"

Elsa smiled brightly. "I bet you are! And you'll be the best adventurer Arendelle has ever seen. Why, I imagine they'll even tell stories about you and build a statue in the town square in your honor." Liam smiled and nodded excitedly. "I bet they will Your Majesty! Just watch! I know they will!" Elsa pinched the boys' cheek gently and took his hand. "Shall we be off then?" Liam nodded and they both walked out of the old room.

"I'm going to find my father one day Queen Elsa," Liam said. Elsa looked down at the boy, her heart hurting for him. "I know you will Liam. I know you will."

* * *

"The Queen has ordered that the preparations of the retreats commence," Anna said as she hopped off of her horse and the servants began to swarm around her. "A banquet should also be prepared for all of the orphans and their caretakers, as well as the rest of the council, Prince Hans, the Queen and myself."

"Yes Your Highness."

"At once Milady."

"Is there anything specific the Queen ordered for dinner?" asked Gerda. Anna shook her head and smiled. "She trusts that whatever is decided on will be delicious as usual." Gerda smiled and bowed her head before retreating into the castle. "The Queen has also ordered that two hay carts be brought to the orphanage. I believe she will need some extra hands as well, to move the children's belongings."

"Yes ma'am."

"As you command Your Highness."

"Ma'am, will you still be having dinner with Prince Hans this evening?"

Anna sighed. "The dinner. I completely forgot," she replied. "No, I shall invite Prince Hans to join us for the banquet." The young maid bowed her head. "Would you like me to deliver the invitation Milady?" Anna shook her head. "No, I'll talk to Prince Hans personally. But thank you for offering Aimee," she replied with a smile. "My pleasure Your Highness," answered the maid before bowing once more and disappearing into the castle.

Anna as she entered the castle, deciding that she needed a bath and a change of clothes before she went to talk to Hans about dinner and then heading out to oversee the preparations of the retreats. _'Maybe I should have let Aimee tell Hans.' _She slipped into her quarters and locked the door behind her, smiling when she saw a steaming bath had already been drawn, the smell of vanilla and sandalwood permeating the air. She slipped out of her sweaty ridding clothes and into the tub, humming in contentment as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

Taking the bar of soap in her hands, she created a thick lather before washing herself, her mind running wild with all the different things that were going on. Of course, her thoughts stopped on what perplexed her most: her relationship with Elsa. If the kiss by the brook was any indication, Elsa felt the same way she did. What Anna couldn't figure out was _what _it was exactly that she felt for her sister. She knew that she loved her, of that much she was certain, but the rest of the feelings, the tingling sensations in her skin whenever Elsa touched her, or the warmth she felt building in her cheeks when Elsa favored her with that slightly impish smile of hers or how her stomach twirled, jumped and fluttered each time she and Elsa had kissed.

She now fully understood the expression "butterflies in your stomach".

What she didn't understand was why she felt that way for her sister and not for the man she had almost married a few days ago. Hans was charming, funny, understanding and warm. He was handsome and liked by the people. But Anna felt as if there was something… _lacking_ in the way she felt about him. Was she sure that he would be an apt suitor for marriage? Yes. Was she sure that she loved him? No, at least not in the way she loved Elsa.

Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough.

Anna sighed as she dunked herself under the water, grabbing the brush to untangle the long strands of her hair and continuing her musings. It was hard to concentrate on building up what she felt for Hans when what she felt for Elsa always seemed to overpower everything. Thinking of her sister, Anna felt the familiar warmth begin to build in her abdomen.

She wasn't sure that what she felt for Elsa was exactly right. But, could love really be wrong? She didn't think so, especially when what she felt made her feel so good. Something that felt that way couldn't be bad. Right? She sighed, dunking under the cooling water once more before standing. Maybe a visit with Hans and spending the evening with him would clear her mind, or at least help her define _what _she was feeling.

As she dried herself she mumbled "Love is so complicated."

* * *

"Are you positive that's what you saw?"

"Affirmative sir. With my own eyes. We had stopped to water the horses and rest for a moment when the Queen and Princess left to be alone by the brook."

"This is an interesting development, better than I had anticipated. We shall keep it to ourselves for now. Do not tell the Prince. This information can be used to our advantage and I shall not have that numbskull running the entire plan with his delusions of grandeur. We shall wait for the right moment. And then we shall bring down Arendelle's Queen and the Princess right along with her."

* * *

"Lord Adriel."

Adriel looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled at Gerda. The older woman had become a good friend and he enjoyed speaking with her on the occasions that they ran into each other during his visits at the castle. "Hello Gerda. I think I once mentioned that 'Adriel' is just fine," he said teasingly, closing the book and giving the older woman his full attention.

"My apologies My Lord," Gerda replied with a smirk, chuckling when Adriel rolled his eyes. "This just came for you from the Southern Isles My Lord. It is from your friend I believe."

Adriel nodded and took the letter. "Thank you Gerda. I just hope this isn't more bad news on our Prince. Princess Anna seems quite taken with him."

Gerda shrugged. "If he is the type of person you have described him to be, maybe it is in Princess Anna's best interests to understand whom she is getting involved with before she goes any further," replied the older woman. Adriel nodded. "'Tis true. But then again, the heart wants what the heart wants. If Princess Anna decides to marry the Prince despite the reports on his questionable reputation, there is little anyone can do about it, even the council."

"Ah, but the Queen would have much to say on the subject I imagine," Gerda replied with a small smile. "Look a little closer Adriel and I believe you'll see that the Princess's heart is not so set on the Prince Sideburns."

Adriel chuckled at the nickname. "Is that his official title Gerda?" The older woman shrugged. "It seems adequate to me." The two shared a laugh before Gerda told Adriel about the banquet and excused herself, leaving him to his letter.

Adriel unsealed the envelope and slipped the piece of paper out, unfolding it and smiling at the familiar scrawl that was his friends' handwriting.

_My good friend Adriel,_

_I do hope that this letter finds you and your family well. You must tell me about the baby. I am anxious to hear about her growth. And please, give my warmest greetings to Amalie, the love of our lives. How you managed to steal her from me I shall never understand, but I continue to consider you the luckiest man alive._

_I'm afraid that I cannot offer any good news in my letter for it has come to my attention that Prince Hans' intentions in sailing to Arendelle and seeking the Princess's hand are much less honorable than we originally assumed. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of plan of treason against the throne of Arendelle. Please inform the Queen as soon as possible that this Prince has dark intentions, and that he is not working alone. It seems that there is not one, but two spies involved as well as another noble, though his identity is yet to be disclosed to me. _

_Unfortunately, I cannot tell you who my sources are but I can tell you this: they are rarely ever wrong. Please be careful my friend. And be forewarned: if the Prince's plan is fully carried out it will mean only doom for Arendelle. _

_Your Friend, _

_Markus_

Adriel sighed as he folded the letter once more and slid it into his coat. This would not be easy to tell the Queen, but he would have to. It was his duty to his Queen and to his country. He stood and made his way down the hall, hoping to catch the Queen on the way back from the orphanage. This could not wait.

He was unaware however, that he was being watched.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**The plot thickens people! Kudos if you figured out that there were two moles, not just one before it was revealed in Markus' letter! That's some great observational skills there my friends!**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter! Please know that this story is ElsAnna but I like the slow burn and I have a lot of story to tell! But there time will… come ;) Sorry… it had to be done…**

**Anyways, if you liked it please leave a comment telling me so! If you hated it, go ahead and leave me a comment! Suggestions, questions, concerns… comment! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**E.N.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends and New Feelings

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I know, please don't shoot me! It's been forever since I last posted a chapter but I was finalizing the last chapter of "Meeting Anna" (also going up today, so stay tuned!) and working on "Meeting Elsa" which is a companion fic and on a couple other ideas I've got circling in my head! So many ideas so little time! **

**Anyways, I really wanted this chapter to be a little longer so that I could kind of pay you all back for going so long without posting a chapter! And I really wanted to get the plot going in this chapter as well so that's why it took longer… that and I have a job and go to school and have a life that I need to deal with and it all decided to get in the way really fast at the same time… so yeah.**

**But here it is! Finally Chapter 5 of DYWKS! **

**I hope you enjoy it! And a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story and me! I really, really appreciate it! Please remember that I don't have a beta reader (yet, so if anyone out there is interested…) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or inaccuracies or whatevers in this story…**

**But, without further ado… here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Frozen? Surely you jest.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends and New Feelings**

"Princess Anna."

"Your Highness."

Anna smiled at Lord Dahl and Lord Vik as she walked down the halls of the castle in search of Hans and wearing one of her gowns once more, this one a dark teal color that brought out the darker tones in her eyes. She had pinned her hair up in a bun once more and was once again wearing her tiara. It seemed appropriate.

"Gentlemen," she greeted with a small nod and a wave of her hand so that they would stop bowing. It still made her slightly uncomfortable to be regarded in such a way. "I'm sure you've both heard by now of the banquet that is to be held this evening. The Queen wishes for the council to attend so that they may see the effect this act of charity has had on the orphans of Arendelle."

"Of course Highness. It would be an honor to attend," replied Lord Vik with a small smile and a bow of his head. "I for one believe that the Queen's plan is an excellent. She is helping Arendelle's orphans and by doing so is securing Arendelle's future. A wise choice as well as a generous one."

"I agree. The Queen shall be applauded by many of the people for such a noble act of charity," added Lord Dahl, smiling down at Anna.

"It's good to know that the Queen has your support and loyalty in this matter," Anna replied politely, looking at both men, her eyes lingering on Lord Vik's. They were green, but a piercing green that made Anna feel as if he could look into her very soul. She was all at once captivated and terrified by them. "Has- either one of you seen Prince Hans?" Anna noted how both men stiffened at the mention of the Prince and tilted her head slightly in question.

"No ma'am," answered Lord Dahl. "I have not seen or heard of the young prince."

"Nor have I, Highness," replied Lord Vik with a shake of his head.

Anna sighed. "I see. Very well, I must continue my search for him then. Good day gentlemen, until this evening."

"Yes Highness."

"Good day Highness."

Anna smiled at the proper bows and shook her head. As she made her way down the corridor, she wondered if she'd ever get used to them. "If I am to be Queen Regnant, I suppose I must," she mumbled to herself.

"Anna?"

Anna turned at the familiar voice and smiled when she saw a certain redheaded prince heading towards her, a warm smile on his face. She did note however, that her heart didn't flutter as it did when Elsa called her name…

Shaking her head, she dismissed that thought, having decided that she really should give Hans a fair chance before discarding what they had for something that might never work out. "Hans," she greeted warmly, walking up to the prince and standing on her toes to press a kiss to his smooth cheek, taking in the scent of his cologne. _'Nothing like Elsa's perfume…stop it Anna!'_

"You're back earlier than I expected," Hans said softly, offering her his arm as they continued down the hall and out onto a balcony. "Did everything go alright with the orphans?"

Anna nodded and smiled. "They're so adorable. It's sad really. I have this castle, the summer palace to the south and even a small villa in the mountains. And these children… they barely have a roof over their heads."

"What you and Queen Elsa are doing is extremely kind and commendable," Hans replied warmly, placing a warm hand on Anna's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I just hope all the people support it," Anna replied with a small sigh, looking into the distance for a moment before turning back to Hans and smiling. "Speaking of the orphans, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it about dinner tonight?" Hans asked knowingly.

Anna nodded shyly. "I'm sorry Hans. But Elsa's having a banquet with all of the children of the orphanage, their caretakers and the council here in the castle." Anna watched as Hans sighed and frowned, his expression changing slightly before morphing back to one of understanding and kindness.

"I have to admit I am a little disappointed," Hans replied softly, stepping closer to Anna until she had to bend her head back a bit to look up at him. "I really want to spend as much time as I can with you Anna… before I have to go back home."

Anna sighed and looked down. "I know… I want to spend time with you too Hans."

"Come with me…"

Anna snapped her head back up, gazing into Hans gentle eyes. "You're serious."

"I've never been more serious in my entire life," Hans replied, cupping Anna's chin. "Come with me at the end of the week, meet my family, see my kingdom. Get away from Arendelle for a bit."

"I don't know Hans," Anna replied on a sigh. "I'm Queen Regnant now. There are things I have to take into consideration before leaving the country." She saw something flash in his eyes that scared her. But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Hans insisted softly, running his gloved thumb over Anna's lips.

Anna nodded, taking a breath when she realized he was going to kiss her again. When their lips met, Anna hoped to feel the sparks she had felt with Elsa, the electricity coursing through her veins, the butterflies in her stomach.

But she didn't feel any of that.

'_What is wrong with me? I agreed to marry this man! Why don't I feel anything?'_

Wanting to test something, Anna opened her mouth slowly when she felt Hans' tongue brush over her lower lip, starting a bit when he slipped it into her mouth. He was well-versed in kissing, she could tell. He kissed her intently, as if trying to prove something and claim her all at once. It felt… invasive. She wanted the gentle, sweet giving and taking she had read about.

This kiss didn't feel like that at all.

But then again, they were books. Works of fiction, figments of some depraved souls imagination. _'Maybe this is what love is really supposed to feel like.'_

Then why did it feel so different with Elsa?

Anna pulled away slowly, allowing the contact to linger a bit longer before separating from Hans completely. She smiled up at him. It hadn't been unpleasant. It wasn't ground-shattering, but it wasn't unpleasant. Maybe she was doing it wrong.

"I'll think about it," Anna said softly, placing a gentle hand on Hans' cheek. She smiled when her turned his face and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I promise."

"That's all I ask," he murmured with a small smile. "So, am I invited to this banquet of yours?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course! It'll be so much fun! And you'll get to meet all the children. Oh Hans, they're adorable. They-"

A throat clearing interrupted Anna's would be rant and they both turned to the doorway to see Gerda. "Excuse me Your Highnesses, but the Queen has returned and she has asked me to inform you of her arrival Princess."

Anna smiled and nodded. "I will be there shortly Gerda. Thank you." The older woman nodded once and then turned to leave the two alone once again.

"Will we ever really be alone?" Hans asked with a chuckle, taking both of Anna's hands in his and pressing light kisses to her knuckles.

Anna smiled warmly and brushed her fingertips along his lips. "Maybe, while you're here, we'll escape for the day." Hans's eyes lit up at the suggestion and Anna giggled. "But for now, I have to go. Duty calls."

"Of course," Hans replied with a small nod, leaning in to press another kiss to Anna's lips. This one was gentler, more of what Anna had expected. _'Maybe because I'm not comparing it to Elsa's kisses…'_

"I'll see you later then?" Hans asked softly as they broke apart once more.

Anna nodded and smiled. "Absolutely." And with that she turned and entered the castle once more, not before turning slightly and waving at the smiling prince.

* * *

Hans continued to smile long after Anna had disappeared into the castle, turning to take in the view of the fjord that the balcony provided. Anna was becoming more receptive to his ideas and his physical displays of affection. Soon he would have what he wanted: a beautiful little princess to fulfill his every desire and a kingdom to rule in any way he pleased.

And Anna's agreeing to think about coming to the Isles with him well, that was even more perfect.

Everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she loosened her braid and slipped off her boots and socks. It had been a lot of hard work but they had finally packed all of the orphans' belongings and sent them ahead to the mountain retreats. The children would stay in the palace for a night and then be transported to the retreats and stay there until the orphanage was complete. She needed to sit down with the royal architects and accountants to figure out what was the best course of action.

But first…

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Enter," Elsa called, sitting behind her desk to hide her bare feet.

The door opened and Gerda walked in, pushing a small cart of tea and what looked like small finger sandwiches and snacks of the like into her study.

Elsa smiled brightly. "Gerda, you are a godsend."

Gerda chuckled and poured the tea, preparing it as she replied "Nothing of the sort my Queen. I only wish to serve."

"You can call me Elsa when we're alone Gerda, for goodness sakes," Elsa said with a small laugh. "You practically raised me."

"I did at that," Gerda replied with a small smile, setting the steaming porcelain cup of tea on Elsa's desk before picking up a small plate and piling it high with sandwiches, fruits and cheeses.

"Did you find Anna?" Elsa asked, sipping her steaming tea, her eyes slipping as she hummed in contentment, letting the piping hot liquid warm her from the inside out. She loved the sensation that drinking hot fluids caused in her body. It was odd, but thrilling all at the same time, and she wasn't exactly sure how to describe other than it felt like she was melting on the inside. When she breathed out she released a puff of steam and smiled. Another effect of the 'ice powers'.

"I did," answered Gerda, setting the plate down in front of Elsa along with a napkin. "I informed her that you had arrived." A pause, and then Gerda added "She was with Prince Hans."

Elsa sighed and nodded, setting down her tea. "Yes well, that is to be expected. They are courting after all," she replied softly, nibbling on some cheese.

"Elsa, I know you don't like it any more than I do," Gerda insisted firmly. "That Prince has trouble written all over him. It's as plain as those hideous sideburns."

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth as she finished chewing before saying "They are rather… loud aren't they?"

"Absolutely pompous and ridiculous if you ask me," Gerda replied with a small smile.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head, taking another sip of her tea before saying "I assure you that I am keeping a close eye on our visiting Prince Sideburns." She paused for a moment then grew serious. "I will not allow anyone to hurt Anna. You can be sure of that."

"I am," Gerda replied knowingly, smiling at Elsa before bowing and turning to leave. "If that will be all dear, the Queen has called forth an impromptu banquet in the orphans' honor and I must go oversee the preparations."

Elsa smiled at the underlying jibe. "I'm sure she appreciates your dedication Gerda."

"She'd better," Gerda replied with a smile and a small wink before exiting Elsa's study and closing the door behind her. Elsa sighed and continued to sip her tea, her mind wandering from the orphans to Hans to what she and Adriel had discussed and then to Anna.

_Anna._

Elsa sighed again, mulling over the kiss they had shared by the brook. It was a risky thing she did, kissing Anna in such an open space where anyone could be watching. Incest was not unheard of nor was it uncommon. Elsa was sure of it. She knew that her great, great grandfather and grandmother had been siblings. Incest was a method used to keep the royal bloodline strong. But as for the laws and statutes regarding two women… she was at a loss.

Either way, it still wasn't certain to her if Anna truly wanted to start a relationship with her at all or if it was mere curiosity that came about from years of separation and the desperate need to make up for that lost time by being as close as possible. Her sister seemed happy with Hans and she would not get in the way of that.

Then again, the Prince's reputation was questionable at best and she knew that it was her responsibility as Queen and as an older sister to let Anna know what she had learned.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._

Elsa smiled at the ever familiar knock. "Come in Anna," she called, taking another sip of her tea and nibbling on a sandwich as the door opened and Anna stepped into her study.

"Hi."

Elsa smiled. "Hello there." She motioned towards the cart that held the tea and snacks. "Help yourself dear one. Gerda brought plenty."

Anna nodded and walked over to the cart, preparing her tea methodically and ever so quietly, something that was quite out of place for Anna, who managed to make noise even when she was fast asleep. Elsa watched as Anna served herself two sandwiches and a few grapes before taking a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of her hardwood desk.

"Is everything alright Anna?" Elsa asked, sipping her tea once more just as Anna did.

The redhead took a sip of her own tea and nodded as she set the delicate porcelain cup back down on the saucer in her hand. "Never better," she replied softly, looking up at Elsa and smiling, though it didn't quite meet her eyes, alerting Elsa to two things: one, that something was wrong with Anna, and two that she was keeping it from Elsa. _'Why?'_

"How is our young Prince Hans doing?" Elsa asked, watching Anna's reaction closely. She saw the nervous twitch of Anna's lips, her knee shaking slightly and her fingers clasp the tiny handle of the tea cup a little harder than necessary.

"He's well. I told him about the banquet. He thinks that it's a great idea… what you're doing for the orphans. He'll be there tonight," Anna answered concisely before taking another drink and biting into her sandwich.

Elsa nodded slowly, still watching Anna carefully. Then it came to her.

"How was the kiss this time?"

Anna almost spilled her tea all over her dress as she coughed and sputtered over what was in her mouth. "How'd you…?"

Elsa shrugged and smirked slightly. "You simply look like you've just been kissed." She paused for a moment then added "And you're not too sure how you feel about it just yet."

Anna sighed and Elsa knew she had hit the nail on the head. Now was as good a time as ever to tell Anna what Adriel had discovered about their young prince.

_Knock, knock._

Elsa sighed. "Come in," she called firmly, not breaking her façade when a young messenger walked in, out of breath and holding a small sealed envelope. "Your… Majesty," breathed the boy. "Your Highness… I apologize… I apologize for the interruption but Lord Dahl asked that this be delivered to you right away."

Elsa smiled at the gasping boy and motioned for him to come forward, holding her hand out. "Anna, serve this boy some tea."

"Oh no thank you Your Majesty," answered the boy quickly, standing straight as a rod. "I don't very much care for tea," he added honestly.

Elsa nodded and smiled, taking in the terribly apparent young age of the boy and opening a drawer in her desk to pull out a small bowl of sweets. "Then, would you be interested in these?" she asked with a small smile. The boys' eyes lit up and he nodded, fighting to keep his expression serous though the corners of his mouth were slowly curving into a smile as he picked out a treat for his own and stuck it in his pocket.

Elsa noted which one the boy had picked and found another identical to it, holding it out to him. "One for now, and one for later."

"Thank you so much Your Majesty," replied the boy, his smile finally taking over his face as he took the treat and bowed deeply. Elsa smiled and excused him, waiting for the door to close once more before opening the seal that bound the letter in her hands.

"What is it?" Anna asked, her mouth full of the sandwich she had just bitten into.

Elsa shrugged as she unfolded the letter. Her eyes danced over the page for a moment and a small frown appeared on her brow. "It's a note from Lord Dahl requesting and audience with me this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest. He says that it's urgent."

"Didn't you just have a meeting with him?" Anna asked as she swallowed her sandwich. "Speaking of which, are you ever going to let me in on that little meeting?"

"I was thinking about it actually," Elsa sassed playfully. "But only if you ask nicely."

Anna rolled her eyes and popped the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth in a manner that made Elsa shake her head internally. The girl really liked sandwiches.

"Please, oh please my benevolent Queen," Anna started dryly, picking at her nails. "Please indulge me with the surely riveting tales you and Lord Dahl exchanged during lunch. Please oh please."

"You have become skilled in the art of sarcasm, dear sister," Elsa said as she walked over, flicking Anna gently in the forehead and grinning at the undignified squawk it induced from the now pouting redhead. "I don't know whether I should be proud or worried."

"Both," Anna replied, still pouting and rubbing her forehead, favoring Elsa with a glare before asking "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Elsa sighed. She knew that she should tell Anna, but she was worried that with the prince coming to dinner that evening that it would create unnecessary and most likely very palpable tension between the two, a tension that she would much rather avoid than create. "Later on dear one. After the banquet and all… then we'll talk," she replied.

Anna sighed and nodded, gulping down her tea and standing abruptly. "Alright then, since you don't want to talk to me, I'll be off."

Elsa sighed. "Anna…"

"No, it's fine. I understand. Either way, I'm sure that what you and Lord Dahl have to discuss _again_ most probably about _me_ is much more important," Anna replied coolly, setting her tea cup down with a loud _'clink'_.

It made Elsa flinch. She didn't know why this conversation had taken such an unpleasant tone, but she was almost positive that the reason for it had to do with a certain redheaded prince. She felt Anna brush past her and she reached for her wrist, grasping it gently to stop her sister from leaving. "Anna, tell me what's happened."

Elsa watched as Anna's shoulders fell and she bowed her head in defeat.

"It's nothing Elsa," Anna replied, her tone very unconvincing. "I just… have a lot on my mind right now and…" She paused and Elsa stayed quiet, hoping that her silence communicated that she was interested in what her sister had to say. "I just don't like knowing that you're keeping something from me alright?"

Elsa sighed and pulled Anna against her body, embracing her and setting her chin atop her head. "I'm not keeping it from you to hurt you dear one," she murmured, shifting to press a kiss to Anna's hair. "I just don't think that right now is the best time. But we _will _talk about it. You have my word."

Anna sighed into her neck and held up her hand, her pinkie standing straight. "Swear it."

Elsa smiled at the age old habit and hooked her own pinkie with her sisters. "I swear it." She then slipped her fingers in between Anna's and squeezed her sister's hand gently before placing another kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry I was so… rude," Anna said softly, pulling away enough to look up at Elsa. "I… I don't know what got into me."

"No need to apologize love," Elsa replied softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Anna's nose, smiling when Anna scrunched it up cutely. She looked down into her sister's wide teal eyes and felt a tug at her heart. "I love you Anna," she whispered, resting their foreheads together. She felt Anna sigh deeply and watched as her eyes slipped closed.

"I love you too Elsa."

There was a different emotion behind Anna's words this time, one that made Elsa uneasy. She wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling there was more to Anna's current state than she as revealing. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to talk about?"

Anna nodded and gave her what Elsa considered a weak smile. "I'm sure. Thank you," answered the redhead, pressing a small kiss to Elsa's cheek. "I'll see you later." And with that, she left the room.

Elsa sighed as the door clicked shut gently, walking back to her desk and dropping into her chair. She rubbed her temples as she rested her elbows on her desk. There were so many things on her mind.

And Anna outweighed every single one of them.

* * *

They day turned to evening quickly, and between dinner preparations and assigning quarters to all of the orphans, as well as bathing them and giving them all suitable clothes to wear, the castle staff was buzzing about, making sure everything was taken care of before the Queen entered the dining room.

Kristoff watched from one of the corners of the large hall that he and the children were waiting in. The staff came in and out, offering Selma and the others tea and things of the sort as they waited for the Queen's council, the Princess and the Queen to join them. Kristoff had also heard something about the prince of the Southern Isles joining them as well and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Presenting, Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Liam watched as everyone stood and copied them as Elsa and Anna walked into the room. They looked very pretty, especially the Queen and Liam stood as straight as he could in his new clothes and shoes. The navy blue jacket was nice but the shoes were kinda pinchy and he couldn't wait to take them off. It was really hard to play tag with his friends with those shoes.

"I thank the members of Arendelle's Royal Council for being here to join me and the children this evening, as well as their caretakers." Liam watched with a small smile as the Queen talked. "We have much to discuss. However, we shall put business aside for the night and enjoy ourselves. There will be plenty of time for business tomorrow. That's an order gentlemen." Everyone laughed at that so Liam laughed too, though he really didn't understand what was so funny about what Queen Elsa had said.

"Let's move into the dining room shall we?"

Liam followed as all the adults and kids walked into another huge room, this one even bigger than the room he got ready in with all the other boys. And it smelled so good!

"Woah! That's the most food I ever sawed!"

"And it smells so yummy!"

Liam smiled at the girls and nodded. "This is how the Queen and Princess eat every day. Today, we're gonna eat like royalties," he said happily. He looked around the room and saw that all of his friends were being seated. He walked over to an empty seat between Elrick and Olivia.

"Hey Liam, look! The Queen is lookin' attchya'!" Elrick whispered.

Liam looked towards the end of the table where Queen Elsa was sitting and felt his cheeks get hot when she smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, looking down at his plate and waiting for his cheeks to cool off.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are so pretty and nice," Olivia said softly. "It's so cool that we get to sleep in the castle tonight!"

Liam nodded and waited for one of the serving ladies to fill his cup with milk and took a deep breath when a plate was set in front of him. The food looked really yummy and there were carrots! Carrots were his favorites because Kristoff and Sven loved them.

He picked up his fork and scooped up some of the orange vegetable. "This is the best day ever."

The festivities were going well. Dinner had been a success and dessert even better. Who knew that the children could applaud chocolate ice cream even more than Anna could? Elsa smiled as she watched the children speak animatedly at the end of the table, happy to see that some of the adults had intermixed within them and were chatting away, seeming to enjoy their conversations.

Anna, Hans and Kristoff were talking as well, though Elsa could sense there was a bit of tension there between the redheaded prince and the blonde mountain man. That would be very interesting.

* * *

"They seem to be enjoying themselves Majesty."

Elsa jumped slightly at the sound of the deep voice and turned to find Lord Vik smiling a bit sheepishly at her. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you," said the young man, bowing his head slightly.

"No need to apologize Lord Vik," Elsa said softly, smiling at the young Lord. He was one of the youngest on the council, even younger than Lord Dahl, having replaced his father on her father's council. Elsa had met him before, but he was so quiet during all their meetings that she had never really spoken to him.

"I just wanted to mention that the banquet has been a great success," the young man continued with a small smile. "It is truly admirable what you're doing for these children Your Majesty."

"Well, thank you," Elsa replied, quite charmed by the young Lord's easy manner and soothing voice. "It's nice to know that I have your support and don't have to scare it into you," she joked, thinking of the two older Lords on her council and their meeting earlier that day.

Lord Vik chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, well. If you ask me they quite deserved it Your Majesty. I was half tempted to give them a piece of my own mind for speaking to you that way."

"Well thank you for the sentiment," Elsa replied, her smile coming easily.

They continued to speak of a variety of topics: Elsa's plans for the orphanage, Arendelle in the summer, literature, music and art, and Elsa found that she and Lord Vik, or Oliver as he had insisted she begin to call him, had many of the same tastes in these areas as well as others.

"I always dreamed of being captain of my own ship," Oliver said with a small, nostalgic smile. "I yearned for exploration, adventure, danger." Elsa watched as his smile grew sad and frowned slightly. "When mother died, she left my father with seven children, four of them barely older than two. My younger brother who Markus had always been a sickly child became worse after mother's death, and my younger sister Sofia barely ate for two months, very rarely coming out of her room."

Elsa felt her heart go out to the young man, placing a hand gently on his forearm. When his piercing green eyes met hers, she smiled warmly and felt her heart stop slightly when he placed a warm, gloved hand over her own and squeezed.

"We never wanted for anything. Father made sure of it," Oliver continued. "But the children needed more than material provision. So, with the help of an older female cousin of mine, I learned to care for them, cook for them, bathe them… everything that mother did. I nursed Markus back to full health and Sofia is a teacher at the school. The younger ones attend school there now and are doing well… so that is why it touches my heart to see you reach out to these children who really have no one." Oliver looked up at her again. "I had my family, my brothers and sisters had me… we had each other. But these children…"

"They have no one," Elsa finished with a sad smile, Oliver's story bringing back memories of her own parents.

"I apologize for my insensitivity Your Majesty," Oliver said softly, his green eyes wide and apologetic. "I know that you and the Princess are orphans as well."

"No need to apologize," Elsa replied, finding that her voice was softer and higher when she spoke to Oliver than it usually was when speaking with anyone else. _'He's just easy to talk to…'_ "I suppose that my own situation is one that influenced my decision to help the children. I do not wish for these children to feel as if their country has abandoned them, on top of the fact that they have lost those dear to them."

"Yes, I understand," Oliver replied softly, smiling up at her. "And they seem to be very taken with you. The one with the platinum blonde hair has been looking this way all evening."

Elsa giggled at the light teasing, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "That's Liam. He's one of the first orphans I met," she explained softly, finding the young boy across the room and smiling when she caught him gazing at her. She smiled and winked, covering her mouth to hide her laughter when the little boy turned away quickly, the tips of his ears red.

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn Majesty, but you are so beautiful when you smile."

It was Elsa's turn to blush, bowing her head slightly as she said "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"It's the truth," Oliver replied softly, smiling at her and causing warmth to build in Elsa's chest.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" Elsa asked abruptly, the question slipping past her lips before she had time to really think about it. Oliver seemed agreeable. Finishing the last bit of his ice cream, he turned to her expectantly. "Ready when you are Your Majesty."

Elsa knew that their slipping out wouldn't draw too much attention for everyone was conversing in small groups among themselves. But as a Queen, she couldn't very well just leave without excusing herself and wishing her guests a good night. Luckily, it seemed that the group was already starting to diminish, many of the Lords excusing themselves and heading home for the night.

"I'll meet you by the fountain in ten minutes," Oliver said with a soft smile and Elsa nodded, watching him leave.

"Hello Your Majesty."

Elsa turned towards the familiar little voice and smiled down into ice blue eyes. "Hello Liam. Did you enjoy dinner?" she asked, squatting down so that she was eye level with the boy. He nodded and smiled, showing off those heart melting dimples of his.

"It was yummy. But dessert was a lot yummier," he replied and Elsa chuckled and winked. "That it was my friend."

"Is Lord Vik your friend?" Liam asked. The question surprised Elsa.

"Why do you ask?" she asked the boy in return.

Liam shrugged once. "I was just wondering. You were talking to him a lot. He's nice, I guess," replied the boy. "When we were waiting for you and Princess Anna to arrive he was showing some of the boys his sword. It was really cool."

Elsa smiled; glad to know that Oliver got along well with the children, though it didn't surprise her that he had a certain fondness for them after growing up with six other siblings. "He is very nice. And yes, I suppose you could say he is my friend."

Liam nodded once. "That's good. He's friends with Hans, who is friends with Princess Anna. It's good that you're all friends," he said and then added "Well, I think I have to go. Mrs. Selma said it was time for bed." He moved forward and then froze in place, eyes darting to the ground.

Elsa smiled and pulled the boy into her arms. She didn't know why she favored him over the other children, but there was something about him that seemed… familiar. She really didn't understand it. "Goodnight Liam," she murmured into the boys' hair. She felt her heart melt a bit more when the small arms came to wrap around her waist and squeezed gently.

"Goodnight Queen Elsa, sweet dreams," murmured the boy before pulling away. He hesitated again but seemed to decide that whatever he was going to do was worth it and pressed a quick kiss to Elsa's cheek, his ears turning red as he stepped back, his eyes glued to the ground.

Elsa smiled and leaned forward before he was out of reach, pressing a kiss to his forehead before whispering "Sweet dreams little one."

The rest of the night after the children left was a quiet one. Selma and the other women thanked Elsa once more for her hospitality before retiring with the children. Anna excused herself as well, biding Elsa goodnight with a small curtsy, Kristoff with a pat on the shoulder and Hans with a small kiss that made Elsa look away and swallow. The remaining men decided to try their luck against each other at a game of chess and Elsa excused herself after bidding them goodnight, hastily making her way to the gardens.

Oliver was waiting for her.

* * *

"Not your best move my friend."

"Not your best counter measure either, _My Lord._"

Hans resisted the urge to sneer at the blonde mountain man. _'Peasant. You're lucky Anna seems to like you,' _he thought to himself as he watched Kristoff make his move. They had been playing for quite a bit and Hans was tiring, though he refused to let himself be bested by someone so inferior to him.

During dinner he had played the part of getting to know Kristoff because Anna was so eager for them to meet. She had met Kristoff that day and already she was treating him as if they were old friends. Then again, that didn't surprise him. The gullible little princess had agreed to marry him after only a couple hours of interaction.

'_She's so gullible it's sad really. That innocence will be the first thing to go' _Hans thought to himself as he moved his Knight, effectively checkmating the blonde brute. "Checkmate my friend," he said, letting a smirk grace his features, keeping it kind and teasing.

"The best man won," Kristoff said with a shrug and a soft smile. "I've never really cared for the game anyways."

"It does become rather droll," Hans replied, standing from his chair.

Kristoff followed suit, and they both headed out into the hall, headed for the front door. There was no way Hans was going to let this stranger wander around the castle when Anna could be in her night clothes. "I'll walk you out," he offered, keeping his voice friendly. "It's a nice night for a walk."

Kristoff nodded and thanked him and they walked in silence for the most part before the blonde decided to say "Your story… how you and Anna met? Did you really propose to her after knowing her for such a short time?"

Hans nodded, slightly annoyed by the question but careful not to let it show. "People have done crazier things for love I suppose," he answered with a small chuckle. Kristoff shook his head. "That's crazy alright. I mean, who agrees to marry someone they just met? I mean, what if she ends up hating the way you eat? What she ends up hating the way you you're your nose? What if you're a crazed psychopath trying to usurp the throne of Arendelle?"

Hans froze in place as the last statement left the mountain man's mouth. _'Impossible. He can't know, can he?' _"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice harsh, but at this point he didn't care.

"Just a joke Hans," Kristoff said with a chuckle, patting him roughly on the back.

Hans forced a laugh. "Oh, yes. Well, I know it seems unbelievable, but Anna and I are in love," he said, trying to instill some sentiment into his words. He was rather fond of the girl, after all and if circumstances were different he might've even considered her as a girlfriend. Or a quick tryst.

"Well, here we are," Kristoff said, motioning towards the doors of the castle. "Thank you for the game. It was a pleasure to meet you My Lord," he said with a bow. Hans soaked in the praise for a moment before letting a friendly smile settle on his face and patting Kristoff's shoulder. "Kristoff, call me Hans. And it was nice to meet you too. Thanks so much for helping the Queen and Anna with their project."

Kristoff smiled. "It's the least I can do."

They both exited the castle and Hans watched half amused and half repulsed as Kristoff 'talked' to his reindeer and the sped off. He looked up at the full summer moon and smiled as he took in the fresh fjord air. It had been a good night and he was one step closing to claiming Arendelle as his own.

His master would be thrilled.

* * *

Anna walked down the moonlit halls of the castle, the eerie white light casting shadows on the walls and across her face. She loved walking through the castle when everything was silent like this, when everyone was asleep and all the torches were put out and all you could hear was the sound of the fjord, the summer breeze, the crickets chirping and the occasional howl of a wolf.

She knew these hallways well after more than thirteen years exploring them on her own and her thoughts led her to one of her favorite balconies. It was quite large and it overlooked the gardens and beyond into the mountains, creating a beautiful landscape that Anna always lost herself in. Tonight, though she had retired to bed rather early, her mind simply refused to shut off. Thoughts of Elsa, the kingdom, Hans and his proposal swirled madly in her head, scaring off all thoughts of rest and repose. So here she was, standing on a balcony in her light green night gown and robe, letting the night air blow through her loosened hair.

The sound of light laughter broke her out of her own thoughts and she looked down, the moon lighting up the scene in front of her spectacularly. There was Elsa and Lord Vik, arm in arm, walking through the gardens together. And Elsa was smiling. And _laughing_.

What was so funny?

Anna felt a feeling begin to build in chest and boil in her stomach that she wasn't sure if she liked but did nothing to stop it. Not that she could. It was the type of feeling that demanded to be felt. Her face felt hot and her throat tightened as the couple stopped by the fountain, Lord Vik's back towards Anna as he spoke to Elsa.

Anna had never wished so hard for super enhanced hearing.

What she _could _hear was Elsa laughing again, that light, tinkling laughter that only Anna had been able to pull from her. That was _her _laugh. And there was Elsa using that laugh with a stranger. _Anna's laugh._ The one that only _Anna_ should be allowed to hear.

And what happened next had Anna trying to figure out how high up she was and if it was too much of a risk to jump off the balcony and directly into the gardens. Lord Vik placed a gloved hand on Elsa's cheek, and Elsa leaned her face to the side lightly.

And then that man leaned in and…

Anna spun on her heels and surged into the castle, hot tears burning her eyes and trekking down her cheeks as she sped through the halls until she reached her bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it behind her, resting her forehead against the cool wood as her tears continued to fall. Turning she slid down the door and pulled her knees up under her chin, hugging them against her body as she cried.

She didn't know why this bothered her so much. She had kissed Hans, various times. So Elsa kissing Lord Vik wasn't much different right?

But it felt different. It felt a lot different, and not the good different.

It made Anna's head hurt and her stomach swirl, threatening to return the remains of her dinner. She gulped passed the lump in her throat and stood, heading towards her night table and pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher that Gerda always set out for her. She drank slowly and with deeps breaths until she finished and then set the cup on the table and climbed into bed, pulling of her robe as she went.

Snuggled under the covers, images of what she had seen from the balcony raced through her minds eyes followed by the kisses she and Elsa had shared. She felt the sick feeling again and fought against it, squeezing her eyes shut until the images disappeared. She sighed, turning to lie on her back, one arm thrown over her forehead, the other resting over her stomach. Maybe it Elsa had changed her mind. Maybe it was better for both of them this way.

Maybe it was time to seriously consider leaving with Hans.

* * *

**The plot thickens! (Again!)**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I am working on the next chapter already so hopefully, if life decides to behave, it should be up in a few days, a week tops! Thanks so much for your patience and for hanging on for the ride! And thank you for continuing to follow and favorite this story! It really does inspire me to keep going!**

**Love n cupcakes,**

**E.N.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Conflicts

**Anna, Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

**Chapter 6**

**See A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rising Conflicts**

"Oliver, wait," Elsa breathed, taking a step back. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."

"Too soon?"

Elsa looked up into the kind green eyes and sighed, lifting a hand to press to the young Lord's warm cheek. "I have enjoyed our time together immensely, and would love to do it again sometime… but I'm not ready for that… step yet."

Oliver nodded and smiled down at her. "I understand," he said softly. "I apologize if I offended you in some way…"

"No, no," Elsa replied, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm not offended. Actually, if I'm honest, I'm rather flattered."

"You are a beautiful young woman Elsa," Oliver replied warmly. "And I have no doubt that you shall become the best Queen Arendelle has had thus far."

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you." She looked out over the fountain, watching the rings form out through the pool. After a moment she turned back to Oliver and said "I have to concentrate on Arendelle right now, as well as Anna's training. I hope you understand."

Oliver nodded and stepped back, though he took her hand in his and pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles. "Just friends then My Queen?"

Elsa couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "I'd like that very much My Lord."

"Have lunch with me tomorrow," Oliver invited, quickly holding his hands up. "As friends of course. I would love to hear more about your childhood and of what you plan to do for the orphans."

Elsa forced another smile, though the thought of her childhood didn't bring back any pleasant memories. Especially after the accident. "Lunch sounds wonderful. I'll meet you here at a quarter past noon, after Anna has her lessons," she said softly, squeezing his forearm gently before saying "Goodnight Oliver."

"Sweet dreams Elsa."

She left him standing in the garden as she slipped into the darkened castle, letting her eyes adjust to the change of light before making her way to her quarters. If she was honest with herself, there was a part of her that would have liked to kiss Oliver. But there was something in her that just wouldn't allow it.

_Anna._

The thought of her sister made Elsa feel anxious and excited all at the same time. Because of Anna's becoming Queen Regnant and taking on more responsibility as such, they would be spending a great deal of time together, enough for Elsa to be absolutely certain of what Anna felt for her. Elsa knew that what she felt for her sister was far beyond sisterly affection. And given the chance and the proper circumstances she would act on those feelings in a heartbeat.

But she had to be sure Anna wanted the same thing.

Thinking about her sister, Elsa smiled, wondering if Anna was still awake. After debating whether or not to go check on her baby sister before retiring to her own chambers, Elsa decided that it was too late and that it would be unfair to rouse Anna at this hour.

"I'll just wake her bright an early for breakfast then," she murmured to herself, a smiling curling her dark red lips.

'_I'm going to spend the entire morning with Anna tomorrow.'_

* * *

"Things are going better than planned. If the Princess agrees to go with you, it shall crush the Queen's spirit and Arendelle will be ours."

"How can you be so sure?" Hans asked the cloaked figure, the outline of him standing out against the break of the dawn.

"It seems that the feelings between these girls are more than simple sisterly affection," answered the figure.

Hans scoffed. "Well, incest is not unheard of."

"Yes, but since the Queen's affections lie so deeply rooted with her sister, I sense that pulling them apart, especially of the Princess goes willingly, will be her ultimate demise."

"And you have a plan," Hans stated.

The figure chuckled. "The plan has already been set in motion _My Lord_." The cloaked figure turned to the skies and Hans stepped up next to him, watching the sun peek over the horizon, igniting the skies with deep hues of pinks and oranges. "The Queen of Arendelle shall fall… and the kingdom will be ours."

* * *

Anna awoke that morning earlier than ever. Her head and body ached after a night of fitful sleep, rest more elusive than ever after witnessing the scene with Elsa and Lord Vik the night before. She sat up in bed slowly, rubbing her still stinging eyes, knowing she probably looked a mess after tossing, turning and crying the entire night.

Slipping out of bed, Anna stretched, interlacing her fingers above her head and reaching upwards until she felt the satisfying pop in her back. With a sigh, she made a mental note to perhaps make time to visit the Royal Masseuse sometime that week.

She stepped into her personal bathing chamber and sighed, knowing that if she wanted the warm bath her body needed, she would have to call for her lady's maids to prepare it for her. Luckily, she knew that there was always one waiting for her outside of the door.

She went back into her bedroom and donned her favorite robe before peeping out into the hallway. Sure enough, Lena and Lana were standing faithfully outside of the room and she almost giggled at their surprise when they finally caught sight of her. "Good morning ladies," she whispered, motioning for them to come into the room and closing the door behind them softly.

"Good morning My Lady."

"Good morning Princess," Lana greeted. "You're up rather earlier Highness."

Anna smiled ruefully. "Not by choice I'm afraid. I was wondering if you'd mind terribly preparing a bath for me. I think that since I'm awake, it would be best to get a head start on the day."

Both girls nodded and began to fulfill Anna's request, scurrying about until the entire room smelled of sandalwood, lemon and vanilla. It was a relaxing scent, one that Anna preferred to the very typical lavender and rosewater. After thanking Lana and Lena and informing them that she would not be eating breakfast in the main hall with the others, she dismissed them, locking the door to her chambers and slipping out of her robe and nightgown as she walked into the bathroom.

The air was steamy and warm and Anna closed the door, hoping to conserve that heat. She grabbed her favorite brush, soap and sponge and set them on the small table by the large iron tub, watching the steam rise from the water for a moment before slipping, humming at the calming sensation of the hot water on her skin.

Before she proceeded to bathe, she took a deep breath and slipped beneath the water completely, letting the warmth envelope her, soothing her aching head. After holding her breath for as long as she could, she surfaced once more, letting the water run down her face, through her hair and over her shoulders.

She began humming a soft, melancholy tune as she created a thick lather on her sponge and ran it over her body with slow, methodic movements, trying not to let her mind stray too far into what she knew was troubling her, the issue that had stolen her sleep and her peace of mind.

She dunked herself under the water again, then came up and scrubbed her face with her hands as if trying to erase a memory before running her fingers through her own hair. It was no use to try and not think of Elsa. It was as if a part of her heart was crying out for her older sister, as if something had been torn from her being.

And it hurt.

Anna felt the traitorous tears begin to sting her eyes once more and shook her head, trying to force them away. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to feel this aching in her chest.

She never knew that heartache could be so literal.

She washed her hair and brushed through it gently, deliberately, until there wasn't a tangle or knot in sight. Then she sat back in the still steaming water and lounged, resting her head against the small pillow neck pillow Lena had learned to create with towels. She stared at the vaulted ceiling, her mind circling over her new dilemma.

If Elsa truly felt for her the way Anna thought, was her kissing Oliver a way of trying to test the new feelings out as Anna had with Hans? Or was it simply a spur of the moment action, a whim, a fancy? Elsa didn't seem like the impulsive type, but Anna knew from experience that feelings could make people do crazy things.

Especially love.

It was because of love that her parents had shut Elsa away when they were children. It was because of love that Elsa had shut Anna out for more than thirteen years. It was love that made Anna keep knocking on the door. And she liked to think that love was what had moved Elsa to tell Anna her secret.

But now… did Elsa's kissing Lord Vik mean that she loved Anna less? Or maybe that she had realized that she didn't feel the same for Anna anymore?

Had Elsa already moved on before Anna had even had the chance to start exploring these feelings?

That didn't seem fair to her.

Anna released a frustrated sigh, the old feeling from the night before returning with a vengeance, seeping from her stomach to every contour of her being, making her head begin to hurt once more and her lips dip into a deep frown.

Had it been that easy for Elsa to simply discard what she had claimed to feel for her with complete disregard for how Anna would feel?

A voice inside her head reminded her that Elsa would never do such a thing, but Anna's stubborn side now paired with this strange feeling of jealousy silenced that small voice of reason.

If it was that easy for Elsa, then it wouldn't be that hard for her either.

Anna nodded her head once, mentally sealing her resolution.

She wouldn't let what she had seen bother. She would push aside her feelings for Elsa and she would focus on her relationship with Hans.

And today, she would announce that she would be going with him to the Southern Isles.

* * *

"The Princess awoke early this morning and requested that her breakfast be brought to her quarters."

Elsa's brow furrowed at that. Anna was never up early enough to request breakfast in her chambers. She was barely ever up early enough for breakfast at all. The request worried the Queen deeply. It wasn't like Anna to want to spend time alone in her chambers, especially when there were so many guests in the castle that morning. The children, their caretakers, Kristoff and the Council would be joining them for breakfast that morning, as well as Hans. Anna knew this.

"Did she say she was feeling ill?" Elsa asked Lena, the oldest of Anna's lady's maids. The young girl shook her head. "She did not Your Majesty. Though she did hint at the fact that she did not sleep well," she replied. Elsa's brow furrowed further. Anna was having trouble sleeping? "I see," she replied, lost in thought. "Inform me when the Princess's breakfast is ready to be taken to her. I'd like to deliver it myself and check in on her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Of course Your Majesty."

Elsa dismissed the two young girls with a small nod and stood from her chair, taking her coffee with her over to the large windows that lined one wall of the dining hall. She looked over the town, imagining how her people would now be starting another day and she made a mental note to visit town soon. A Queen did need to be slightly aloof, but not so much as to seem detached and unfeeling. Elsa wanted her people to know that she cared about them, all of them, enough to go pay them a visit every once in a while.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to the familiar voice and smiled when piercing green eyes met hers. "Good morning Lord Vik," she greeted warmly, motioning for him to come and stand by her.

"Back to titles are we?" he asked teasingly.

"You started it with that "Majesty" nonsense," Elsa retorted back sassily, smirking up at the young nobleman.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "I suppose I did then."

The stood in a comfortable silence for a long while, both of them gazing out the windows, each lost in their own thoughts. "The young Princess will not be joining us this morning?"

Elsa sighed. "No, but I'm going to go up and check on her. It isn't like Anna to skip the opportunity to mingle with our guests," she replied.

"May I make a suggestion Elsa? As a friend?" asked the young man. Elsa nodded, turning fully to him.

"Maybe the Princess simply needs some time to be alone this morning. I know that I've 'skipped' many a council meeting for the same reason. Sometimes, one just needs to be alone with one's thoughts."

Elsa pondered this for a moment. A lot had been going on and maybe Anna needed a moment alone to process everything. And though she was extremely eager to see her sister this morning, she never wanted to intrude on that or make Anna feel like they had to spend every waking moment together. "Perhaps… perhaps you're right. She is going to start her lessons as Queen Regnant today. Maybe she just needs a moment to collect herself."

Oliver nodded and smiled, placing a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's for the best Elsa. You'll see. She'll be as chipper and bubbly as she always is."

Elsa smiled. "You're right. I worry far too much sometimes I suppose."

"You shouldn't. It'll give you wrinkles."

Elsa smirked at the teasing tone. "Is that a jibe about my age Lord Vik?"

Oliver smirked as well. "No, of course not ma'am. I would never be so bold as to assume that I could make on offhanded comment about Your Majesty's age or appearance."

Elsa stuck the tip of her tongue out at him, giggling at the faux posh accent he had adopted before turning back to the window the clear summer sky and the sound of the birds singing happily giving her the feeling that it would be a very good day.

* * *

"Enter," Anna called as she stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. The door opened slowly and she smiled slightly when she saw Gerda pushing a cart laden with all different types of covered dishes. She turned and stood from the vanity stool, making her way over to her small sitting area. "Good morning Gerda."

"Good morning Your Highness," replied the head of the household properly.

Anna smirked as she sat. "Gerda, call me Anna, please. I fear some days that I shall never hear my own name again."

Gerda smiled as she began to prepare a plate for her. "Yes ma'am."

Anna rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head. "Not too much Gerda," she said softly. "I'm not all that hungry this morning."

Gerda favored her with a worried look and set the plate down, immediately walking towards Anna and pressing the back of her hand against Anna's forehead, making her giggle slightly. "I'm not sick Gerda."

"Are you sure?" asked the older woman, lowering her hand. "You seem a bit warm." Anna fidgeted slightly as Gerda's eyes roved over her already made up face. "Your eyes a red," she stated in a no-nonsense tone, sounding very much like a mother. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Anna sighed. How could Gerda just take one look at her and know things? She hated that.

"I know you Anna, and something isn't right," Gerda insisted, taking a seat next to her on the small couch. "First you wake up very early, then you request breakfast in your chambers with a castle full of guests, and now you don't want to eat."

"Have I committed a crime?" Anna sassed back, earning herself a raised eyebrow.

"No," Gerda replied. "But you're not _you_."

Anna sighed and resisted running a hand through her hair for she had already put it up rather beautifully and managed a perfect coif.

"Your sister is worried about you."

The mention of Elsa made all of Anna's already tense muscles tense ever more as she fought furiously against the tears that were trying to break free from her eyes. She would not cry in front of Gerda. She wouldn't. She had already made her decision that these feelings would no longer matter. "I'm surprised that she even noticed my absence, what with Lord Vik being present."

"I see."

Anna hated those two words. It always made her feel that Gerda knew more than she was letting on.

"She sent up a note," Gerda said, standing from her spot on the couch and walking over to the cart. Anna watched as she retrieved a piece of paper from under one of the many plates, then continued to collect food on a Anna's plate and grab some cutlery before coming back to the couch. She handed the plate laden with steaming food to Anna and shifted in her seat a bit before unfolding the paper and reading it aloud.

"Good morning dearest one. I shall miss you terribly at breakfast today. It's not fair… I have to deal with all these stuffy dignitaries while you munch on chocolate croissants in your pajamas… I'll never forgive you for that."

Anna had to smile at that. She could picture Elsa's pouting face as Gerda read the words.

"I know that you have your reasons for not coming down and I shall always respect them. I was going to come fetch you myself but I did want to give you your space this morning. I just wanted you to know that I'll miss you and that I can't wait to spend the morning together. I was thinking of maybe revising your lessons in the gardens or on our secret balcony…"

'_She was looking forward to spending the entire morning with me?'_ Anna sighed and looked down at her food. She felt like a complete idiot.

"Anyways, I must go and be Queen now. I love you deeply dear one. P.S. I asked Lena and Lana to add something a little sweeter to the cart today. Enjoy. Yours always, Elsa."

Anna looked up at Gerda and said "I saw him kiss her in the gardens last night."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Gerda asked.

Anna sighed and poked at her eggs with her fork. "I ran away before they…"

"Anna, Elsa cares for you very much. I am very much aware _how _much in fact," Gerda said knowingly, making Anna look up at her bashfully.

"Would you like to hear what I think you should do?" Gerda asked softly.

Anna nodded once.

"I think you should eat your breakfast, including the krumkake and strawberries Elsa 'sneaked' up for you. I think you should go meet Elsa in her study and go take your lessons in your special tower and then you should ask her about what you saw and listen, really listen to what she tells you."

Anna sighed and nodded again. Then smiling up at the older woman she said "Thanks Gerda. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither," Gerda teased with a wink, setting Elsa's note on the small table in front of them before standing from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Queen and Princess decided to house all the orphans of Arendelle and I believe that my dining hall is now a complete mess."

Anna giggled. "I'm sure the Queen and Princess appreciate your valiant efforts Gerda."

"They'd better," replied the older woman with a wink, bowing her head once before leaving Anna to her breakfast and her thoughts.

Anna nibbled slowly on her food, swallowing but not really tasting, far too distracted to savor her food. She was positive she had seen Lord Vik kiss Elsa. Almost positive. She had to admit that she hadn't actually seen them kiss… Anna sighed again, setting her plate down with a soft 'clink' and standing from the couch to gaze out of her window.

She settled on the window seat and looked over Arendelle.

Even with the note and all that Gerda had said, Anna still though it would be best if she left Arendelle for a short time, remove herself from the situation and get a better focus on the whole picture, decide which relationship she really wanted to fight her. Anna didn't want to lose Elsa, especially after just getting her back. But maybe they should work on their relationship as sisters before moving on to something more. And what of the kingdom? Of their people? What would they think?

If there was thing Anna knew about being Queen it was that her people always came first. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and in this case she and Elsa were the 'few'.

Even so, the desire to be with Elsa in every way sometimes outweighed every other thought and duty present in Anna's mind. She knew she loved her sister and she knew that it wasn't simple sisterly affection. But was it worth the risk?

That was the question wasn't it?

Anna sighed and turned back towards her room, making her way back to her now lukewarm breakfast and picking it up. She needed to eat and then meet with Elsa for her lessons.

Then she would figure out everything else.

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Elsa looked up from the pages of the thick tome she had been reading and smiled. "Lord Dahl, please sit down."

"Thank you Majesty," answered the young lord, taking a seat across from Elsa. "You called for me?"

"Regarding your note," Elsa stated, removing her wire rimmed spectacles. "You seemed eager to speak with me. More news from your friend I presume?" The way Lord Dahl's face grew solemn at the mention of his friend made Elsa's stomach flip.

It wasn't good news.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid there is much more at stake here than we first assumed."

* * *

Liam ran down the big hallway of the castle playing with his new toy dragon. Mrs. Selma told them that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had made all the toy makers in Arendelle make new toys for them and that there would be even more in the restorts… or at least, that's what he thought they were called.

He didn't really want to go to the re- those places. He wanted to stay here where Queen Elsa was.

"I think that Queen Elsa is the nicest Queen ever Cobalt," he said to his new blue friend. "It would be so much fun to live here with her and Princess Anna."

Liam walked around the corner but stopped when he heard voices. He knew those voices. And they sounded angry.

"I just need a little more time! It's not my fault the brat decided to skip breakfast! And besides, isn't she meting the Queen this morning? Aren't you supposed to keep them apart?"

"It would do you well to remember who you're talking to boy. You may be a Prince but we both know who has the real power here."

Liam sneaked forward and peeked through the keyhole. He saw Prince Hans and another man, a man with really white hair. And his hands were… glowing? "Wow," he whispered, gazing at the bright purplish lights circling the white haired man's hands.

"Did you hear that?"

Liam clapped his hand over his mouth as he watched the white haired man turn and look straight at the door. He felt his heart thump in his chest as his other hand squeezed Cobalt tightly when he saw those same green eyes he had seen that day in the alley.

And then he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Right into something soft and that smelled sweet.

"Liam?"

Liam looked up and saw that the soft thing he had run into was Princess Anna. He felt his cheeks get hot, and he looked down at the floor, bowing his head. "I'm really, really sorry Princess Anna, Your Highness. I was just… just…"

"It's ok Liam," the Princess answered in a sweet voice that made Liam feel a little bit better. He looked up again and frowned, wondering if he should tell the Princess what he saw. Would he get in trouble for spying? Kristoff said it wasn't good to spy…

The Princess squatted slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay Liam?"

"I-" He couldn't lie to the Princess right? Wasn't that against the law? Would he be hangded or deheaded? "I-I saw something," he said, and he frowned because his heart felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest and he didn't like it.

Princess Anna smiled a really nice smile that made Liam feel a little bit better and she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me about it?" she asked softly.

"Ok," Liam said nodding. He would tell Princess Anna the whole truth.

* * *

Elsa gazed over her kingdom, the warm summer breeze caressing her skin and musing her hair slightly. From this balcony, she could see the bustling town, her people busy with the preparations for the summer festival. She could see the men working at the docks, taking care of the ships of the dignitaries that had stayed in Arendelle after the coronation on holiday.

She saw her future. She saw everything her father had built up, and as his father had built up before him.

Her face grew hard at the memory of her meeting with Lord Dahl.

It would not be taken away from her.

She was Queen. And she would defend her kingdom and her people, no matter the cost.

She sighed, running a hand through her bangs as she turned to enter her study once more.

"But who can I trust?"

She looked up at the tapestry of her father and mother that she had moved into her study on her first day as Queen.

"What do I do? How do I protect my people?"

She felt the tears building in her eyes, an all too familiar feeling of helplessness building in her chest and grasping at her heart. She felt fear.

Ice began to spiral from her hands, covering the surface of the wooden table she was leaning on and she stepped back, removing her hands and taking a deep breath.

"Get it together," she whispered.

The room began to grow cold, the ice growing thicker, spreading from her feet to cover the wooden floors.

"Control it," she whimpered, running over to her desk, and pulling open the top drawer, revealing the gloves she hadn't worn in so long. She slipped them onto her hands.

"Don't feel," she said. "Don't feel…"

But then, it came to her.

She looked down at her gloved hand and the ice that covered the table. Slipping off the glove she waved her hand in the direction of the table, thinking about the one thing that had always been able to bring her peace.

'_Anna.'_

As she let the thoughts of her sister fill her with the only warmth she knew, the ice began to dissipate, lifting off of the floor and table in small glittering particles before dissolving. The room grew warm again and Elsa sighed in relief, still staring at her hand.

Maybe it was time to see what she could really do. To test the limits of her powers and break through the wall she had built around herself to shield others of the storm that swirled inside of her constantly.

Maybe it was time to let it go.

And maybe, just maybe, she already had the key to the salvation of Arendelle.

Elsa looked up at the picture of her parents once more, a new sense of determination swirling within her.

It was time to tell Anna everything.

And finally pay a visit to The Trolls.

* * *

Anna sped down the hallways, her skirts rustling about, her heart thumping madly in her chest and a giant lump forming in her throat as the doors to Elsa's study came into view. She didn't even think to knock, bursting into the office eyes frantically searching the room for her sister and finding her on the balcony.

"Elsa," she croaked.

Her elder sister turned and favored her with a worried look as Anna rushed onto the balcony. "Anna? Are you alright dear one? You look as if you've just seen a ghost…"

"Elsa. There's something I need to tell you," Anna said as, not able to control the tremor in her voice as she spoke. Elsa nodded once and led them inside, pulling Anna with her onto the couch.

"Anna, what's going on?"

Anna took a deep breath and let everything that Liam had told her during their walk in the gardens flow freely out of her mouth, the implications of these details making her stomach flip.

"Is he sure of what he saw?" Elsa asked softly, though Anna could feel the tension pulsing in her older sister's frame.

"He seemed sure to me," Anna replied. "He also seemed scared. Genuinely scared Elsa."

The blonde sighed and nodded. "I was afraid of this…I must speak to Liam before he tells anyone else." She stood from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it and murmuring something to Ingrid before stepping back into the room and closing the door once more.

"Anna, there's more to this than you know. It's what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Anna frowned and furrowed her brow. "Elsa, what's going on?"

Elsa sat down next to Anna once more and said "Lord Dahl receives letters from a trusted friend of his… that lives in the Southern Isles and that is very close to the Royal Family. He has… informed Dahl of many things, including the reputation that Hans has built for himself. I kept this information from you because, well because you seemed to genuinely like him and I wanted you to be happy. I was willing to give him a chance if it meant your happiness dear one."

Anna felt hot tears prickle at her eyes.

"But the last letter… it contained information that cannot be ignored."

As Elsa told her of her meetings with Lord Dahl, of Hans and his plans and the spies and the treason, Anna felt her stomach twist and flip, threatening to return the breakfast she had eaten that morning. The tears began to fall without her permission, the knowledge that she had been played in the vilest of ways stabbing her like a knife to the heart.

She was a pawn. A means to an end. As she had always been taught.

"The letter said that Hans is working with two spies as well as another noble. But these two could be nobles as well, commoners, one of our servants… they could literally be anyone."

"They have green eyes," Anna murmured.

"What?"

"Liam… he described both the noble in the alley and the man in the room as having green eyes. He said that they scared him. That they made him feel as if he was frozen in place…"

She watched Elsa's face morph from confusion to shock to anger. "He and Hans are friends."

Anna frowned. "We established that. They're working together."

Elsa shook her head and stood from the couch abruptly, her hands balled into fists as she began to pace. "Liam, last night at dinner, he asked me if Oliver… Lord Vik, was my friend. And then he said that he and Hans were friends. How would he consider them friends… unless he'd seen them together?"

"The man in the alley with the scary green eyes," Anna stated.

The room grew cold as ice began to cover the ceilings and floors. Anna shivered with cold and slight fear as Elsa's powers crackled to life in a way she had never seen before.

"That bastard!" the Queen growled with a sweep of her arm, sharp menacing icicles forming shooting up from the ground. "That traitorous, two-faced bastard!" she continued, her voice breaking as the icicles began to surround her form, jutting outwards as if to shield Elsa. "And to think I almost…"

Anna watched as her sister stopped pacing and wrapped her arms around her middle, her face reflecting the pain and betrayal that Anna felt in her heart. She stood from the couch and slowly approached her sister. "Elsa…"

"Anna. Don't… I-I don't want to hurt you," Elsa whispered brokenly, another bunch of icicles shooting up as she lifted her hand. But these were different. Instead of pointing out towards Anna, they shifted, pointing to the side and creating a path towards Elsa.

"Look Elsa… look at how your magic reacts to me…" Anna murmured reassuringly. She watched as Elsa slowly brought her head up, her eyes red and watery. "It won't hurt me Elsa… because you would never hurt me."

Elsa let out a strangled gasp of mixed realization and utter relief, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she dropped to her knees. As Anna walked passed the sharp ice, it began to dissipate, melting slowly until she reached Elsa. Anna lowered herself onto the ground, wrapping her arms around Elsa's trembling form, resting her forehead on Elsa's shoulder as they cried quietly together.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa lifted up her head and turned to Anna, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. She cupped Anna's cheek and whispered "I am so sorry dear one… I should've been able to protect you from this."

"You did," Anna replied softly. "If it weren't for you, I'd be married to that pitiful snake of a man right now…"

Elsa sighed and turned her body towards Anna more fully, pulling Anna against her in a bone crushing hug, which the redhead returned eagerly. Her sister's body was surprisingly warm despite the icy surroundings she had created and she smelled like a new snow and vanilla. She opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together and reeling in the warmth of the familiar position. "I'm sorry he hurt you Elsa… I know you… well, you liked him."

The blonde sighed. "I almost kissed him Anna. The night of the banquet I almost kissed one of the men was involved in a plan to betray Arendelle."

"I know…" Anna replied softly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Elsa pulled back further and gave her a quizzical look. Anna sighed. "I was taking a walk that night… I couldn't sleep. I went out to one of my favorite balconies… the one that overlooks the garden. And I saw you two… walking and talking and laughing together. I saw when he leaned in… and then ran."

"I didn't kiss him Anna."

"I didn't know that then," Anna replied with a small shake of her head. "I cried for hours thinking you'd given up on me…I was mad at you but at the same time mad at myself for not choosing you over Hans immediately." She paused and swallowed before admitting softly "I almost left with him."

"What?" The room grew colder.

Anna sighed again, looking down at her hands as she played with them in her lap. "He asked me leave with him to the Southern Isles, to visit, that morning. And after seeing you with Lord Vik… I woke up this morning ready to accept his invitation and leave with him."

"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered pulling her close once more. "Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"I was angry, hurt," Anna admitted, her voice breaking. "I couldn't handle seeing you."

"Is that why you skipped breakfast this morning?" Elsa asked softly, using her thumb to wipe a tear from Anna's cheek. The gesture made Anna's heart melt.

"Yes," she whispered. "I loved your note… even though… there's so much we need to talk about Elsa. So, so much. I don't know if I've ever been so confused in my entire life. And then seeing you with him last night, even before the gardens, so open, so carefree… I thought you had given up on me. And that's why I was going to leave. I thought that space would help me… figure this all out."

Elsa pulled her closer, resting their foreheads together once more. "Anna, I admit that Lord Vik seemed like a nice man. I won't lie to you. I entertained the idea of letting him kiss me. But I didn't. I didn't because all I could think about was you and how it would have been a lie to lead him on when my heart already belongs to another. It belongs to you Anna. And it always will."

Anna sighed as Elsa lifted a hand to cup her cheek as she continued to speak. "I know there is much to discuss, so much that we need to figure out. But I want us to do it _together _dear one. And we will… I promise you that after all of this is over…we will. But I need you to know that I love you Anna. I love you more than I could ever put into words. And I _need _you here with me."

"Elsa," Anna whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks once more. "Please, kiss me."

When their lips pressed together, Anna felt a great release in her chest, a warmth that she had never felt before, almost as if there were a power within her that the kiss had unleashed. She pulled Elsa close and slipped her fingers up her neck and into her hair, deepening their kiss. It was desperate, passionate, but also so filled with love and tenderness that it made more tears slip down Anna's face.

Elsa pulled away and Anna followed, sucking gently on the blonde's bottom lip before releasing it. She smiled up at Elsa for a long moment before looking around the room and gasping.

All the ice was gone.

"How'd…?" Anna asked, turning to Elsa once more.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. It's odd, but all I have to do is think of you and the ice thaws almost instantly. It's almost as if… our love… thaws."

Anna sighed and leaned up to kiss Elsa again because that had to be one of the most romantic things she'd ever heard. When they parted for the second time she said "We only have each other Els. It's just… it's just you and me." Anna sighed, tears slipping down her face again. "What are we gonna do?"

Elsa sighed, cupping Anna's face and wiping her tears away. "We'll work it out together. And… I'm going to compile a list of people that I know we can trust. And then… we're going to act as if nothing has changed."

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?" when

"Anna, if they get the feeling that we know something, it could lead them to act rashly. I need time to plan and during that time I am going to treat Lord Vik as I have been treating him… and I need you to do the same with Hans."

"I can't Elsa," Anna replied with a shaky breath. "I can't do it."

"You can," Elsa replied softly, kissing her lips. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for dear one. I know you can do this."

Anna sighed and opened her mouth to respond when someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," Elsa called, standing up and pulling Anna along with her.

"Your Majesty, young Liam, as you requested," announced the maid with a bow, stepping aside to reveal a very nervous little boy.

"Thank you Ingrid. That will be all," Elsa said gently, motioning for Liam to join them as she walked Anna over to the couch.

"Am I in trouble Your Majesty?" Liam blurted nervously, twisting his toy dragon in his hands.

Anna smiled and Elsa chuckled.

"No Liam, you're not in trouble," Anna said gently, patting the cushion between her and Elsa.

"I would just like you to tell me everything you told Princess Anna," Elsa added, running a gentle hand through Liam's wispy platinum blonde hair.

Liam took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, I was in the town the other day…"

* * *

"Are your troops ready?"

"Always."

"And you're sure none of them have informed the Queen or Princess of our plans?"

"Positive, My Lord. Their loyalty is to me."

"And those who's loyalties lie elsewhere?"

"Will be taken care of."

"I certainly hope so. When the time comes, we cannot afford any sudden changes of heart."

* * *

"I've gathered you all here today because there is a threat in Arendelle, one that has hidden in plain sight." Elsa turned towards the small group of people she had gathered in the room. "I ask that what is discussed in this room be treated with the utmost discretion, for I am unaware of whom I can trust at the moment."

There was a hum of affirmation from the group.

Elsa nodded once and said "I am going to protect what is rightfully mine. And I shall do so by any means necessary. I have personally sent out contacts to a handful of our trade partners and my father's oldest allies and friends, as well as our family in Corona." She walked over to her desk, and took her seat, smiling slightly when Anna came to stand by her side.

"First matter of business is the children. For their safety, I want them as far away from the castle as possible. They shall be moved to the retreats tonight, and they will be guarded by a small battalion. They are not soldiers of Arendelle, for I don't know who I can trust at the moment. But they were loyal to my father and they are loyal to me."

"And what of the Prince and Lord Vik Majesty?"

Elsa felt her stomach flip as she clenched her jaw. "When the time comes, I shall take care of them… personally."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Anna asked softly as she watched Elsa pull on a pair of black boots and a navy blue cloak.

"I have to go see The Trolls."

"I want to go with you," Anna said, walking over to where her sister stood by the window and placing her hand on a tense shoulder. "Elsa, please. Let me go with you." She heard a small sigh.

"Alright, but we must hurry. We don't have much time."

* * *

**I'm back! I am so so so sorry for my hiatus from this story! I have been crazy busy with work and family and just life in general! This chapter has actually been cpmplete for a while, I just handn't had the time to upload it. But here it is! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean the world to me!**

**A special, special thanks to my unofficial beta kaika-chan, to JLLB and to Frozenpup for their constant support and to all my other readers who have taken the time to comment/PM for this story! I love it when you blow up my inbox!**

**Love you all bunches! xo**

**E.N.**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Through

**Chapter 7**

**Breaking Through**

"It's the Queen!"

"The Queen?"

"Queen Elsa! She's returned!"

Elsa looked around at each of the trolls as she slid off of Magnus. The sight of the stones coming to life still unnerved her slightly and didn't bring back the best of memories. But she needed their help.

She had to protect Arendelle.

An older looking troll (though Elsa wasn't really sure if trolls aged or not) wearing a grass cape wobbled up to her and Anna. "Greeting Your Majesty. We were wondering when you'd come back to visit."

Elsa smiled slightly and kneeled. "I've come to seek your… guidance. Arendelle is in danger and it is my responsibility to protect my kingdom and my people."

"You wish to unleash the full extent of your powers," the Troll rasped. Elsa nodded. "But I am unsure how."

"Elsa, you have great power within you. But with this power also comes great responsibility. It can be beautiful, but also dangerous. You must be sure to never use it fueled with bad intentions… fear is your enemy."

"I understand," Elsa replied. "But I will not stand aside and watch as my kingdom is taken from me."

"I do not expect you to," the Troll answered with a small chuckle. "We have foreseen your victory Elsa. But you must not count on your powers alone."

"Who else can I count on when I am unsure who to trust?" Elsa asked desperately.

The Troll smiled and looked to Anna. "Those who are closest to you."

Elsa turned and smiled at her sister, then turned back and said "I know that I can trust Anna. But what of my men, my soldiers? Arendelle needs an Army."

The Troll nodded. "There is another force, one that matches your own. This one shall be the savior of Arendelle."

"Who? Who is it?" Elsa asked.

The Troll turned and began to fill the night sky with sparkling images. The silhouette of a young boy riding a dragon formed and the Troll began to speak. "Legend tells of a warrior born of ice and snow, one that shall ride the winds and bring peace and prosperity to his kingdom."

"A boy?" Anna asked. "A boy is going to save Arendelle from a war?"

Elsa wasn't really accepting of the idea either.

"Don't be deceived by appearances Your Highness," the Troll answered. "This is no ordinary boy. He harbors the powers of ice and snow, as our Queen does. And once he realizes his full potential, he shall be a great asset to Arendelle."

"And how do you know this boy will help us?" Elsa asked, still slightly skeptical.

The Troll smiled. "He seems to be slightly infatuated with you Your Majesty. He shall prove to be your greatest ally and a most loyal friend."

Elsa was slightly taken aback by that. "Who is it? Have I met him?"

"Oh my goodness!" Anna exclaimed happily. "It's Liam isn't it?"

Elsa turned back towards the Troll, who simply smiled and nodded once. She was shocked. Her greatest ally had been literally sitting under her nose this entire time. Elsa then remembered the connection she had instantly felt with Liam. 'I knew there was something about him…'

"Your Majesty."

Elsa snapped out of her musings and turned back towards the Troll. "Liam's time to unleash his potential shall come. Yours has already arrived. To reach it, you must let go of all fears and inhibitions and remember always that love will thaw."

* * *

"What do you think he meant by love will thaw?" Anna asked as she followed her sister through the dense woods.

"I think it means that the one way to control my powers… is through love," Elsa replied pensively. "It would explain why they react to you in the way that they do Anna."

Anna nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to go somewhere to… practice for a bit," Elsa explained as they came up to a small log tavern. The sign read 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post'.

"Why are we stopping here?" Anna asked as she watched Elsa hop off of Magnus and tie the reigns to a post.

"We need to pick up something a little warmer for you than what you've got on," Elsa explained with a small smile. "If I'm going to be experimenting, it's going to get a bit… chilly."

Anna smiled and nodded in understanding. She hopped of Callie and tied her up next to Magnus, patting her neck gently before following Elsa into the tavern.

"Woo hoo!"

Anna turned to see a rather large, mustached man sitting at the counter. "Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ya?"

"Sounds marvelous," Elsa replied with a kind smile. "But for now, I'll need boots, winter boots and dresses."

"That would be in a our winter department," answered the large man with a polite nod. Anna followed Elsa to the area where the man had gestured and found and array of boots and dresses for winter. Elsa motioned for Anna to pick one and she stepped forward, picking up a pair of boots and a blue dress with a magenta cape, mittens and hood included.

After changing into her new attire, Anna met Elsa by the counter. "Where are we headed Elsa?" Anna asked as she adjusted her mitten.

"The North Mountain," Elsa said as she placed a few gold coins on the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to go up there is you dear," Oaken said with a small chuckle. Before Anna could ask why, the door swung open and revealed a large form, covered in snow.

"You and this fellow," Oaken said. "Woo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

"Princess Anna?" said the figure in a muffled voice. Anna turned to Elsa and shrugged.

"It's me," said the figure, removing the cloth over his mouth. "Kristoff. From the orphanage?"

Anna smiled. "Of course! Good to see you again," she said brightly, watching as the large man made his way over to the counter then reached bowed his head in front of them both.

"What brings you this far into the woods?" asked the mountain man, reaching down in front of the counter to grab some carrots.

Anna looked over to Elsa for any indication of how to answer that question and the blonde nodded once before replying "We're headed to the North Mountain."

Kristoff walked over with a pickax and some rope, a puzzled expression etched across his features. "Really? Well then I suggest you bundle up Your Majesty. There's a bit of a blizzard raging out that way."

"The cold never really bothered her anyway," answered Anna with a small smile in her sister's direction. Kristoff nodded once and then set the pickax and rope on the counter next to the carrots.

"That'll be ten," Oaken replied in his cheery tone of voice. Kristoff reached into his pocket and tossed some coins on the counter before sticking the ax, rope and carrots in his sack.

"Well, I bid you well on your journey," before turning to walk out of the tavern.

"Elsa, we should ask him to come with us," Anna suggested softly. "He knows his way out here a lot better than we do and, we can trust him."

Elsa was contemplative for a moment before sighing. "Very well. We'll ask him to come with us. But Anna, until I am absolutely positive that I can trust him you are not to discuss anything pertaining to our… situation. Understood?"

Anna nodded once. "Understood." She then smiled and pulled Elsa into her arms, humming when she felt the tension leave her sister's body. "It's going to be ok Elsa. We're going to get through this."

Elsa pulled away and nodded. "Together."

* * *

"Where are the Queen and Princess this morning?"

"I heard that they snuck out, mounted their horses and rode off into the woods."

"Where could they be going?"

"Not sure. But if there's one thing I know, it's that the Council will not be pleased. It is almost breakfast time and yet no sign of them."

* * *

"Where are those blasted females?!"

"How should I know? Weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on them?" Hans replied.

Vik growled, allowing his magic to flow through his body and swirl around his tightly clenched fists. "Don't get snarky with me boy. You're lucky that empty-headed Princess still finds you attractive or I would've finished you off decades ago."

"You need me! And besides, I am going to be King of Arendelle!" Hans shot back.

"I need no one!" replied Vik, his magic flaring. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, turning to gaze at the horizon. "Have you spoken to Weselton?"

"This morning. His best warships are being filled with soldiers as we speak," Hans replied. Vik nodded once. "And Captain Aksel?"

"Has his loyal troops ready as well," Hans replied. "What a surprise it will be for the Queen to see that her Royal Guard isn't as loyal as she thought."

Vik tensed at the mention of Elsa. She was a good woman… just so young. So naïve. "Hans, our agreement was that you would take Arendelle as your own. And I am an honorable man. I never go back on my word." He paused and turned, meeting the redheaded princes' eyes dead on. "But when the time comes for you to ascend to the throne… no harm should come to the Queen."

"What? But what if-"

Vik summoned a bolt of his powers that crashed into Hans and threw him across the room. "Am I understood?" he asked softly, watching the Prince scrambled to his feet.

"Understood."

Vik turned to gaze at the horizon once again. Soon, soon everything would fall into place.

* * *

"I think you should start with something simple."

Elsa gnawed on her bottom lip as she looked around the snow covered space surrounding her. She turned to Anna, who gave her an encouraging nod and then took a deep breath. She felt the familiar tingling of her magic flowing through her as she shot it into the sky, sparkling snowflakes falling around her.

"There ya go!" Anna called out with a giggle.

As she began to let go, Elsa felt an immense release in her chest, almost as if she had been holding her breath for a long time and finally was able to inhale. She continued to 'play' with her magic until a thought came to mind. Concentrating on the snow, she flicked her wrist and watched with a smile as a familiar shape began to form.

"It's Olaf!" Anna called out happily, running over to join Elsa. "I figured it was about time we built that snowman," Elsa replied with a small smirk.

"Your magic is so beautiful Elsa," Anna murmured.

"Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it?"

Elsa jumped slightly at the unexpected voice and looked over to Olaf. "Olaf?"

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" answered the snowman with a wide smile.

"And you're alive?" Elsa asked softly.

"Um, yeah. I think so," Olaf replied.

"Woah!"

Elsa turned when she heard Kristoff's shocked voice and cringed. This was probably not the best way for the mountain man to find out about her powers.

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"That's Kristoff and Sven Olaf," Anna replied, walking over to Kristoff's sled and grabbing a carrot from one of the sacks. Elsa watched as her sister approached Olaf and stuck the carrot in the center of his face. She wince when it went straight through Olaf's head.

"Woah! Head rush!" Olaf exclaimed

"I'm so sorry!" Anna squealed. "Are you ok?"

"Are you kidding me," Olaf answered. "I… am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" Elsa giggled. "Look at it. It's so cute. Like a little baby unicorn."

Anna giggled as well and pushed the carrot forward a bit.

"Oh! I love it even more!" Olaf said happily.

"Would someone care to explain how the snowman is talking?" Kristoff asked, still visibly shaken.

Elsa sighed and walked over to the ice harvestor. "Kristoff, I'm not entirely sure if I can explain it myself. This has never happened before."

"Maybe it's because you built him entirely with your magic," Anna suggested.

Elsa nodded. "Possibly."

"What else can you do?" Kristoff asked, sounding less terrified and more curious.

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied honestly. "That's why we're here. I'm sort of… experimenting, so to speak. I've held bac my magic for so long…"

"Now's the time to let it go," Anna said softly. Elsa smiled at her sister and nodded.

Channeling the positive thoughts of freedom, acceptance, love and happiness she associated with finally releasing her hold on her powers and with Anna, Elsa began to let loose. Letting the brisk wind wrap around her body, she let her power flurry through the air and through the ground, feeling as if her soul was spiraling in frozen fractals all around her as her thoughts crystalized and materialized with icy blasts of magic. She was free. No more crying. No more hiding. No more concealing. This was who she was. And she was never going back to the way it was before, living in fear.

The past was in the past.

Once she had finished, she was a bit out of breath. Looking around her, she could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes at the sight of what she had created.

And what a sight it was.

"Woah," Anna breathed, coming to Elsa's side and intertwining their fingers/

"Now that's ice," Kristoff murmured, his voice breaking slightly. "I think I might cry."

"Go ahead," Anna replied. "I won't judge."

The three friends approached the palace made out of ice and Elsa smiled as she heard Kristoff murmur "Flawless" as they walked up the stairs. Once they entered, they all gasped.

"Elsa, this place… it's amazing," Anna breathed.

"I- I never knew what I was capable of…" Elsa replied softly.

'_Your time to reach your full potential has already arrived.'_

Elsa felt a new sense of empowerment as she gazed at her creation.

This was it.

This was how she would save Arendelle.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know it's super short, but I really needed to get Elsa discovering her full potential out there before the more critical stuff begins! It's about to go down people!**

**FOR ARENDELLE!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**E.N.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rising Storm

**Chapter 8**

**Rising Storm**

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight kissed the horizon and heralded the dawn of a new day in Arendelle, the sound of horse hooves on cobblestone alerted the castle gatekeepers to the return of their Queen and Princess. Working swiftly, the gates were opened to allow the royals to enter the palace courtyard.

Stable hands rushed to collect the horses promising that they would be watered and fed well. The Queen and Princess walked into the palace, the morning sounds of staff rushing about and beginning their day commonplace. The Queen spoke briefly to her chamberlain and trusted friend before retreating to her study, the Princess following closely behind her.

As the sun peaked over the horizon, bathing the kingdom of Arendelle in a golden glow, the Royal Sentry announced ships on the horizon flying Coronan colors. The Royal Family of Corona had arrived in Arendelle. The Queen was informed promptly and the preparations were made to receive their guests.

Meanwhile, the orphans of Arendelle had been awoken, bathed, fed and prepared for their departure from the castle and to the resorts. The Queen and Princess bid the children goodbye with the promise of coming to visit often. Only one child with particularly platinum blonde hair stayed behind, his cobalt colored dragon clutched at his side as he watched his friends depart to their temporary homes.

The people of Arendelle began their daily business as usual, the call of the street vendors and merchants filling the streets along with the rich aromas of baking bread.

No one seemed to notice the breeze picking up or the slight chill in the air, the warning signs of a storm rising in Arendelle.

* * *

"My Queen."

Elsa turned from her window towards the door of her study, face stoic and posture rigid. "Yes Ingrid?"

The handmaid seemed to cower a bit and Elsa sighed, relaxing her tense demeanor and softening her tone. "My aunt and uncle have arrived I presume?"

"Your cousin is with them as well Your Majesty," replied Ingrid with a small smile which Elsa returned. No need to scare off the staff, no matter how tense the situation was. "Thank you Ingrid. Please, show them in and have a light breakfast prepared and brought up."

The handmaid nodded once and slipped out of Elsa's study, leaving the young monarch to her raging thoughts. Her aunt, uncle and cousin were the first of the nobles to arrive in Arendelle under the façade of attending the Summer Festival in a few days time. There were ten other countries who had sent their representatives and with them, large battalions as well, though that remained their best kept secret.

Elsa just hoped that it would be enough. She was unsure when Lord Vik and Prince Hans were planning on starting their attack, but she knew that after creating her army of snow creatures (and leaving Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in charge of them at the snowman's request) she would be ready for them.

Now all they had to do was wait.

And that was killing her.

Anna had left to prepare for their first meeting with the dignitaries that had arrived, as well as Lord Dahl and the captain of her secret battalion. It would take place in the secret chambers beneath the wine cellars that Anna had discovered during what she called 'one of the most boring days of her life', until she'd found the hidden chamber of course. The Princess had also agreed, after a fierce bout of pouting and an equally fierce (and not entirely chaste) amount of convincing on Elsa's part, to entertain the redheaded Prince from the Southern Isles and report any suspicious behavior immediately.

Elsa wanted to be as prepared for the attack as possible.

The loud knock at the door startled Elsa from her musings. She placed her crown on her head and took a seat at her desk before calling "Enter."

"The King and Queen of Corona, Your Majesty," announced Kai as the monarchs entered Elsa's study. Elsa smiled and stood from her seat waiting for Kai to exit the room and close the door before approaching the only other family she and Anna had. Not able to resist when her Aunt stepped forward with her arms wide open, Elsa fell into the older woman's warm embrace, loving how she smelled of sweet honeysuckle and raspberries.

Just like her mother.

She almost sobbed aloud when she felt her uncle join the warm embrace and there surrounded by people she loved and whom she knew loved and supported her, Elsa felt safe.

"There now my dear girl," her Aunt murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Everything will be alright in the end. You'll see."

Elsa pulled away and nodded, giving her aunt a watery smile and wiping the corner of her eyes quickly. "Thank you so much for coming. If Arendelle is to face war, I need people by side that I can trust."

"And now you have them Elsa," her uncle replied, his deep voice soft and comforting. "Our battalion is waiting for your summons. They have already arrived at the end of the Western Channel and are moving along, both by land and by sea."

"Eugene is leading them," her aunt added. "He has become quite an asset to Corona. He's skilled in strategic planning."

"I am sure he will prove to be an asset to Arendelle as well," Elsa said warmly. There was a soft knock at the door and Ingrid walked in, wheeling a cart laden with fruit, bread, cheeses, cold meats as well as pastries, teas and coffee. Elsa invited her aunt and uncle to sit and as she prepared a plate for herself she said "I have an informant watching over the barracks of the Royal Guard. I have an uneasy feeling that my guards aren't as loyal as they first proved to be."

"And the secret battalion your father enlisted?" the King asked.

"They are guarding the resorts where the orphans are staying, for now at least," Elsa replied, taking a sip of her tea before adding "I do not wish for there to be great casualties. But there is no way of warning the people without alerting our enemies that we know more than we let on. Especially when I am not sure whom to trust at the moment."

"Elsa, I noticed that the air outside is… crisp, very strange for the summer here," her aunt mentioned softly.

Elsa sighed. "I am trying to control it… but it is becoming more and more difficult to control my powers and focus on Arendelle's future."

"Do the people know of your powers?" asked the King. Elsa shook her head.

"Does Anna know?"

Elsa sighed and nodded, a smile gracing her lips despite herself. "Yes, she does. Anna has, in a way, become my stronghold. She keeps me grounded and levelheaded." She took a breath and let it out slowly, then added "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's good that you have each other," her aunt replied softly, her smile warm and comforting.

Before Elsa could reply, there was another knock at the door, this one following the familiar rhythm she was accustomed too and she smiled. "Come in Anna."

The doors to her study opened slowly and a the redhead peaked in, a familiar brunette doing the same. "Are we interrupting?"

"You're actually right on time," Elsa replied, smiling when Anna and Rapunzel bounded into the office. She watched her aunt and uncle greet her younger sister in a manner similar to the way they had greeted her and she readied herself for her cousin's enthusiastic embrace.

"It's so good to see you again Elsa," Rapunzel said warmly.

"You too Zell," Elsa replied.

They chatted about nothing for a while, and Elsa felt noticeably more relaxed with Anna by her side. But they all knew the reason they were together, and they could not ignore it for long. A knock on the door signaled and end to their pleasant morning.

"Your Majesty, the rest of the dignitaries are ready."

And the air outside was once again chilled as the winds picked up.

* * *

"Once everyone is in place, Arendelle will be guarded from all sectors and the troops can advance from any direction on command. I want the borders protected, lest one of our enemies tries to escape."

Anna watched in awe as her sister spoke, her voice steady, the true voice of a Queen. It demanded to be heard. And heard it was. Elsa had the attention of every man (and woman) in the room, and no noise other than the muted footsteps of those who walked above them could be heard in the large stonewalled room.

"Now as for the specialized training I have ordered. I know that it seemed unorthodox, but it is necessary. Before we continue, it seems only fair to give you a demonstration of the 'gift' I mentioned in my letters."

Anna swallowed. This would be the first time Elsa would display her powers openly in front of anyone but herself. Her aunt and uncle, along with Rapunzel, knew of them of course, but they'd never witnessed Elsa in action. She watched with rapt attention as her sister backed away from the table and took a deep breath, her hands glowing as she tossed and twirled her magic into the air.

Soon, the room was covered in snow, the table turned into a slab of ice and Anna could see her breath in the chilled air of the room. She smiled at the mixed expressions of awe, fascination, shock and utter bewilderment, happy that fear was not at all present.

"Th-this is s-so c-c-cool!" squealed Rapunzel through chattering teeth, causing a collective rumble of laughter to roll throughout the room. Anna laughed along and met Elsa's gaze, her heart filling with love at the look of relief and joy that graced the blonde's features. Elsa smiled back at her and Anna watched as the ice slowly began to dissipate and float up into the air, creating a giant snowflake above them before dissolving completely.

"With this power, I plan to keep my people and my kingdom safe," Elsa said firmly, a new wave of determination evident in her tone. "We will not admit defeat. The enemies of Arendelle will not prevail."

Anna wanted to jump up and cheer aloud; so inspiring were her sisters words. But she knew it would be uncalled for and not at all suited for a Princess. So she bit her lip, opting to congratulate Elsa in person.

A smile curved her lips.

Yes, that idea sounded so much better.

Battle strategies were discussed taking Elsa's newly revealed power in mind. She would freeze the fjord so that once all their ally troops were in Arendelle an attack by sea would be impossible. The snow army she had built was mentioned along with the fact that the weather would obviously change drastically. Preparations were made so that the people of Arendelle would be prepared for the winter, thought it had to be done with the utmost care and discretion. Supplies had already been ordered and distributed to trusted troops of the Queen's secret militia, and they would be distributed to the people as soon as she gave the order.

"The last matter to be discussed is the fate of the traitors themselves."

The room grew silent. Everyone knew that the punishment for treason was death, either by hanging or beheading. In case of a beheading, the Queen herself would execute each prisoner. The thought made Anna squeamish.

"I wish for the leaders of this traitorous opposition to be left to me," Elsa said firmly, her face void of any expression. "Once they are clearly revealed, they are to be apprehended and locked in the dungeon under restraints and constant guard. But no harm is to come to them. Is that understood?"

"Yes Majesty."

"Very good," Elsa said with a small sigh. "This meeting is adjourned until further notice. The Royal Couriers are ready to deliver the notes on the matters discussed here to your troops. I do not believe it necessary to stress the gravity of this situation and the need for utmost secrecy and discretion. We will wait until our enemy makes the first move. Until then, everyone is to act as if nothing has changed. There will be a banquet and a ball held later this evening to which you all are welcome to attend. For now, you are all dismissed… and thank you. This would be impossible without your help."

They was a collective murmur of acknowledgement and the sound of chairs scrapping the cobblestone as each noble stood, bowed to the Queen and exited the stone room until it was just Anna and Elsa.

"Elsa…" Anna said softly, standing from her chair and walking over to the blonde. "That was amazing…"

Elsa smiled up at her, though it was strained.

Anna frowned. "What is it love?"

Elsa forced smile melted into a small, genuine one. "You've never called me that before."

Anna smirked. "It suits you because you are my love. Now stop avoiding the question," she replied sassily, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" Elsa said with a soft chuckle, a frown marring her brow once more.

"Not when it comes to you," Anna replied softly. "Now tell me..."

"The executions of the traitors will be expected by the people. Failure to comply with Royal protocol in this situation may result in other kingdoms thinking of Arendelle, and by extension her Queen, as weak."

"I sense a 'but' coming," Anna said with a small smile.

Elsa returned the gesture and replied "Not a but, a however." She sighed and slumped into her seat. "I can't kill Anna… I can't do it. No matter how badly I want them to pay for what they've done, for what they're planning to do and the pain they have and will cause... I can't see myself sentencing anyone to death." The blonde looked up at her and asked "Does that make me a horrible Queen?"

Anna shook her head and slid into Elsa's lap, cupping her cheek gently so that the Queen would meet her gaze. "It makes you an amazing person, a compassionate ruler that values life and all it has been given too, even lowlife horrifically side burned scumbags."

This drew a giggle from Elsa and Anna smiled. "When the time comes Elsa, I know you'll make the right decision."

Elsa smiled up at her, the tension leaving her body, though only slightly. "How did I get so lucky?" she murmured, lifting a hand to cup Anna's chin.

"I don't know Els, but you'd better believe that you're never gonna find another one like me," Anna teased with a small smirk, leaning in to Elsa's slightly cooler touch.

Elsa chuckled and poked Anna's side softly with her free hand, though it quickly turned into a caress. "I love you Anna. You are the Princess of Arendelle, but will forever be the Queen of my heart."

Anna couldn't fight the smile that curved her lips, the love she felt for Elsa filling every fiber of her being. "And you of mine," she whispered, before capturing Elsa's lips in a kiss. It started out a comforting expression of love but quickly turned into a passionate battle for dominance, Anna's hands immediately slipping into Elsa's hair and tugging lightly at the silky, platinum blonde strands.

"Anna…"

Anna shivered at the breathy quality of Elsa's voice, heat beginning to collect below her navel. "Hm?"

"Would you like to… that is… I would like it if…"

Elsa was struggling to speak between kisses and Anna didn't care enough to stop kissing her. When the finally parted for breath, Anna gasped at how dark Elsa's eyes had become, going from the captivating cerulean blue to a deep indigo swirling with lust, desire and love.

"If you keep looking at me like that I cannot be expected to control my reaction," Anna murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

"Maybe I don't want you to…" Elsa breathed, leaning in and taking Anna's bottom lip in her mouth and sucking on it gently.

Anna moaned. "Elsa… don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I won't finish it?" Elsa retorted, her voice husky as she ran her hand down Anna's side, squeezing her hip before sliding it up again, her thumb resting right under the swell of Anna's breast.

Anna pulled away and looked into Elsa's eyes, surprised at what she saw there. "You're being completely serious aren't you?"

"Anna… there are many things I'm not sure of right now… I don't know if I'm the Queen Arendelle needs, the Queen my people deserve. I don't know who I can trust. I don't know if we'll win this war… but there is one thing that I know and believe with all that I am," Elsa said softly, running her thumb along Anna's bottom lip.

"What?" Anna breathed.

"I know that you are the only one I will ever love and that I want to spend all of eternity proving that to you… starting tonight," Elsa replied, leaning to press another kiss to Anna's lips before saying "I want you to meet me in my quarters tonight, after the banquet and the ball."

At that moment, Anna could see a lot of things in Elsa's eyes. She could see determination. She could desire. She could see lust. She could see the unconditional love. But she also saw apprehension and fear. And that's when Anna knew that she couldn't say no.

And more importantly, she didn't _want_ to say no.

So, she took Elsa's hands in hers, pressed a kiss to her lips and said "Ok."

* * *

"Weselton's troops have arrived, all under the pretense of entering the jousting and sword fighting tournaments during the Summer Festival."

"Good. Joined with Captain Aksel's men, sieging Arendelle will be a simple task."

"What of all the other dignitaries that have arrived?"

"They shall be given a choice: join us, or suffer Arendelle's fate."

* * *

Liam took a deep breath as he walked down the halls of the Castle. He was going to meet the Queen for lunch and he was nervous.

"I wonder what the Queen wants to talk about Cobalt?"

The little toy dragon's eyes seemed to twinkle, but he remained silent. Liam sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm in trouble for spying." Kristoff was always saying that he shouldn't snoop. But sometimes he just couldn't help it!

He walked out into the garden and took another deep breath when he saw Queen Elsa sitting at a table sipping some tea. He really liked Queen Elsa. She was nice and smelled like vanilla ice cream and always wore really pretty dresses.

He didn't have a crush on her or anything. That would be weird…

"Hello Liam."

Liam smiled back at the Queen and bowed just like Mrs. Selma had taught him. "Good afternoon Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to be joining you for lunch. Thank you for extending such a kind invitation."

He must've did really good with that (he'd practiced in front of the mirror a lot) because Queen Elsa smiled really big and said "Likewise, Sir. Thank you so very much for accepting my invitation. I am so happy that you were able to attend."

Liam smiled. Queen Elsa was talking funny.

"Hey Liam?"

"Yes Your Majesty?" Liam replied, sitting in the chair across from Queen Elsa.

"Why don't we make a deal?"

"Ok!"

"When we're together, how about you just call me Elsa? It'll be our special little secret."

Liam laughed when Elsa winked at him and nodded. "Ok Your- I mean, Elsa." He felt really special being able to call the Queen by her name.

They talked about a lot of different things and ate lots of yummy sandwiches and fruits and cookies. Elsa drank tea and Liam got to drink this really yummy red juice that Gerda made. After lunch, they went for a walk and sat on a bench by the pond to watch the ducklings swim and play.

"Liam, can I ask you something?"

Liam giggled. "You _can._"

Elsa giggled too and poked his side. "Alright smarty pants. _May _I ask you something?"

Liam nodded.

"Do you ever feel different from other children? Almost as if you had a special secret inside of you that no one else did?"

Liam swallowed and looked around the garden. Then, keeping his voice really low, almost like when he went to the book store, he said "Who told you about the snow curse? No one else is supposed to know!"

"Oli calm down. It's ok, I promise," Elsa said softly. "Why do you call it a curse?"

"Because I can hurt people!" Liam answered. His curse made him sad. When he first found out about it, he thought it was really cool. But Mrs. Selma and the other adults told him that it needed to be his biggest, best kept secret. "People will think I'm a monster. No one will want to be my friend anymore."

Elsa looked sad. "Liam, do you think I'm a monster?"

That was a weird question. "No, of course not!" Liam answered, frowning. Why would the Queen think that?

"And, do you like being my friend?" she asked.

Liam nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Being your friend is great!"

Elsa smiled a little bit at that. "Ok, so can I tell you a secret?"

Liam nodded and leaned in.

"I have ice powers too."

"No way!" Liam yelled, then he clapped his hands over his mouth and looked around the garden again before looking back up at Elsa. "You have snow powers?"

Elsa nodded. "I used to think it was a curse too. But with help from Princess Anna and some other friends, I learned that I could use it for good, to help others."

"How?" Liam asked. He wanted to use his powers for good too, just like Elsa.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

* * *

"Anna!"

Anna forced a smile on to her lips as she watched Hans approach her. "Hello Hans. It's great to see you." This charade would be hard to keep up, especially throughout lunch. But she knew it's what she needed to do. What Elsa needed her to do.

"It's great to see you," said the prince, his tone warm as he leaned into place a soft kiss on Anna's lips. "I've missed you. I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages."

Anna fought the urge to wipe her mouth and replied "I know. I've missed you too. But you know how it is now with my new training as Queen Regnant. I need to attend the council meetings and spend more time shadowing Elsa than anything else." Oh, how she wished she was with Elsa now.

"Well, I'm glad the Queen was kind enough to give you a break," Hans said with a wink, pulling out her chair. "Lunch looks delicious. And being able to spend it with you is the icing on the cake."

From anyone else, the words would have been heart-warming, flattering even. But Anna new the truth now and the sweet words felt more like a knife twisting in her gut. "You're so sweet Hans. Thank you."

They ate and spoke amicably, though Anna found it harder and harder to resist just standing up to Hans right there and demanding an explanation. She resisted the urge however, knowing his time would come, and nodded, commented and laughed at all the right times, the picture of a perfect girlfriend.

Soon, the subject of Hans' departure was broached.

"I wanted to know if you've considered my invitation," Hans said, hopefulness ringing in his voice. Anna was puzzled. If they were to attack Arendelle, why did Hans want to leave with Anna? Then again, it _was_ all a charade, so Anna played along.

"I have, and I still think it's a splendid idea," she said softly, playing coy. "I've always wanted to see the world outside of Arendelle."

"I'd love to show it to you," Hans said warmly, placing his gloved hand on Anna's, the warmth that used to comfort her now making her skin crawl for an entirely different reason.

"But, I think I should discuss it with Elsa first," Anna replied. "I am, after all, preparing for my duties as Queen Regnant and it wouldn't be fair to Elsa or the people of Arendelle if I were to abandon my responsibilities."

"I admire your loyalty Anna," Hans said with a kind smile. "It is the reason you're going to make an amazing Queen someday."

Anna smiled at that. Though she knew that Hans was a fake, the statement made her feel good. She strived to be the Princess her people deserved, and soon, she would do the same as Queen alongside Elsa. The thought of her sister and the evening that lay before them made her cheeks heat up in a blush that she hoped Hans attributed to her accepting his compliment.

"So, you're not upset that I don't have an answer yet?" Anna asked.

"Of course not!" Hans replied. "It would be your first time heading out your own and that takes thought and preparation. And besides, I'm not leaving until after the Summer Festival."

"Really?" Anna asked, surprised that Prince had extended his stay. She made a mental note to let Elsa know. The reason probably lied within their plan of attack.

Hans nodded and smiled. "My brothers and mother will be coming, as will a few of our soldiers to compete in the games. I've entered myself… and I'd love if you would come watch me."

Anna forced another smile. "Of course. I'll be cheering for you Hans."

"To have the Princess of Arendelle cheering me on is already a victory," replied the redhead with a tender smile. He leaned to press another kiss to Anna's lips and she let him, knowing that if she pulled away it could look suspicious.

The rest of their lunch was uneventful, filled with small talk about Hans' family, the Southern Isles and the Summer Festival. When they finished eating, the took a small walk around the castle, through the portrait room and out into the courtyard where Hans' horse was waiting for him.

"You're going somewhere?" Anna asked, genuinely curious.

Hans nodded and he patted his horses' neck. "I'm meeting up with some of the rest of the younger dignitaries for a couple drinks and practice spars. I would invite you along, but it gets pretty rowdy," he explained with a chuckle.

"Ah," Anna answered with a smile. "No place for a Princess I suppose."

"I should think not," Hans replied with a wink. "Your Queen would have my head if she found out that I'd taken you to be in such company."

Anna shook her head and chuckled. If he only knew how close Elsa really was to having his head. "Well, have a good time. And I'll see you tonight at the banquet."

"I'm looking forward to it my Princess," Hans replied warmly, pressing another kiss to Anna's lips, invading her mouth with his tongue almost immediately. Anna allowed him to, but cut it short when he started to get too comfortable with his hands.

"You're going to be late," she murmured against his lips, making her voice purposely low and flirtatious.

"They can wait a few more minutes," Hans murmured against her lips, kissing her again, slower and less invasive, but nauseating nonetheless. Anna wanted to brush her teeth when it was over and resolved to do just that when Hans pulled away once more.

She watched as he mounted his horse and smiled up at him when he waved at her. When he had disappeared through the gates Anna sighed and rushed into the castle, heading towards her quarters. When she reached them, she flew inside and closed the door behind her, wanting to wash every remnant of Hans off of her body.

"It's never too early for a bath I suppose," she mumbled to herself, pleasantly surprised when she found a basin full of steaming water ready for her in her private bathroom.

"I figured you'd want a bath…"

Anna jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to see Elsa leaning against the bathroom wall, a look in her eyes that Anna did not recognize.

"Elsa," Anna breathed, pressing a hand to her chest. "You startled me."

"How was lunch?" Elsa asked, her tone soft as she approached Anna, that look intensifying as stormy cerulean blue eyes darted to Anna's lips and back up again. Anna cursed herself internally. Her lipstick was probably smudged beyond belief thanks to Hans.

"Elsa I-"

"He kissed you."

It wasn't a question. Elsa knew. Anna nodded and gulped. She swore she heard Elsa growl as the blonde finally stepped into her personal space. "Elsa I'm sorry. I-"

She was silenced by Elsa's lips on her own. The kiss was strong, passionate and held a certain possessiveness that made Anna shiver. She'd never have pegged Elsa as the jealous type, but she wasn't complaining. The Queen kissed her as if she was trying to erase the memory of Hans from her system and she almost succeeded, for when they finally broke apart for air Anna could barely remember her own name.

"I consider myself a generous person," Elsa murmured, trailing her lips down Anna's neck in a featherlike caress. "But you. Are. _Mine._" The last word was punctuated with a swift nip at her pulse point.

Anna shivered again and breathed "Yours Elsa. Always."

Elsa seemed satisfied with this and she placed another kiss on Anna's swollen lips before whispering "I love you."

"I love you more," Anna whispered in reply, leaning in to kiss Elsa again. The kiss they shared this time was tender, loving and full of promise. Anna was the first to pull away this time. "Now go do something queenly while I get ready."

"You're sure you don't want me to… wash your back for you?" Elsa asked, her signature smirk curving her dark red lips and making Anna blush.

"I'm positive," Anna replied wryly, pressing another kiss to the upturned lips before shooing Elsa out and closing the door behind her. She leaned on the hardwood and smiled dreamily, replaying Elsa's kisses in her mind.

The day couldn't end quickly enough.

* * *

"You're late."

Hans sighed as he slid onto the chair at the table across from the cloaked Lord, tossing the waitress a gold coin when she set a jug of ale in front of him. "I got caught up with the Princess."

"Still playing that poor girls' heart I see."

Hans shrugged and smirked. "I would stop, but it's oh so easy I just can't help myself. She's the perfect little puppet."

"And what are you planning to do with her once Arendelle's Queen has fallen and you take claim of the kingdom? Keep her as a pet?" Lord Vik asked.

Hans shrugged, smirk still prominent on his face. "Perhaps."

The Vik chuckled darkly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're worse than I am."

Hans raised his jug with a wide grin. "No my good friend. You took on the Queen of Arendelle. I bow down to your greatness."

Vik laughed at that. "She was easier than your Princess I believe. So many years locked up by herself. So innocent, so perfectly naïve. Her kingdom will be taken from right under her nose." He took a sip of his ale and chuckled once again. "And the sad thing is, she won't even see it coming."

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa took a deep breath and walked into the dining room as the doors opened. She smiled politely at her guests, shooting a quick wink at Liam before stepping to the side and waiting for Kai to announce Anna.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa felt her breath escape her when Anna walked in.

Wearing blue.

_Blue. _

The dress was one Elsa hadn't seen before, perfectly tailored to her sisters' lithe frame. The cobalt blue fabric created an alluring contrast against Anna's light skin and fiery hair that the redhead had only partially pinned up, letting it cascade down her back in soft curls and waves. Anna had also combed her bangs back, only a few rebel strands falling against her forehead in the way that displayed her face perfectly.

The dress itself was modest, with three-quarter length trumpet sleeves and a long pleated skirt. The Elizabethan collar and neckline left Anna's defined clavicles and modest cleavage on display just enough to be tempting without crossing the line into indecent.

And Elsa was _very _tempted into pulling Anna into the nearest closet and showing her appreciation for the beautiful creation her sister had decided to wear.

She met Anna's eyes and felt her face flush at the look her sister was giving her. The little tease knew _exactly _what she was doing to Elsa, if the smug expression on her face was any indication.

Two could play at that game. With a small smirk in Anna's direction, Elsa turned toward their guests and began her speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, on behalf of the Princess and myself, thank you for joining us this evening and welcome to Arendelle."

She waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Princess Anna and I hope that you all enjoy the evening and that you're all planning to stay long enough to attend our Summer Festival. For now, dinner is served."

After a short applause a hum of conversation filled the room as the kitchen aids and began to carry out the trays of steaming food. Elsa turned to Anna once more and found that the Princess was staring directly at her.

"Like what you see?" she asked softly, taking a step towards her sister.

"Always," Anna murmured in response.

Elsa smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to Anna's ear and whispering "If there weren't so many witnesses I'd _drag_ you into the nearest broom closet and pull that dress of with my _teeth_… however, since we both have duties to attend to I'll simply leave you with that thought." She nipped Anna's earlobe for good measure, smiling in triumph when she felt the redhead shiver. "Enjoy your dinner darling," she said a bit louder, smiling warmly at Anna's glare as she made her way to her seat at the head of one of the tables.

Elsa watched as Anna took her seat at the head of the other and flicked her wrist slightly so that a cold gust of wind blew gently under Anna's skirts, making the Princess jump slightly and then shoot another scowl in Elsa's direction.

Elsa chuckled to herself and reached for her goblet, sipping the sweet red wine with a smile.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Guess who's back from the longest hiatus in history!**

**So sorry about the wait guys. My computer charger exploded and I had to buy an new one and wait for it to come and then life and then procrastination and then writers block… anyways… here it is! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Rest assured the next update won't take as long. On my honor…**

**Huggles &amp; cupcakes ^^**

**E.N.**


	9. Chapter 9: Drums of War

**Chapter 9**

**Drums of War**

**A/N: It's going to get a little rough in the next few chapters. Just in case you're squeamish… there is mention of blood. I don't really know how to do the trigger thing but if blood makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you scroll down a bit once Lord Dahl enters the scene.**

* * *

"You said that we'd attack in two days! We need more time to prepare!"

"There has been a change of plans," Lord Vik said as he adjusted his gloves. "The kingdom is celebrating. Arendelle's nobility and that of various other countries is all gathered in one place. Everyone's guard is down. Now is the time to attack."

"The troops aren't ready. If we move them now it will arouse suspicion."

"Not if you're careful," Vik snapped at the whining Prince. His patience was wearing thin. "Rally our troops, Weselton's as well. And inform Captain Aksel. At the stroke of twelve, we start the invasion."

"And what of the Queen and Princess?"

Vik allowed a small smile to curve his lips as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

"Leave them to me."

* * *

"Quite the ball you've put together Your Majesty."

Elsa turned to see Anna approaching the throne, a small smirk on her face. And Elsa knew why. The redhead had been dancing with every eligible bachelor in the room, twice with some of them and had done a fine job of making each and everyone of them swoon over her the entire evening.

It was making Elsa sick.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Anna whispered as she took a seat beside her, her breath hot on Elsa's ear. "Not enjoying yourself?"

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself enough for the both of us Your Highness," Elsa replied through clenched teeth, sitting up a little straighter. She wasn't really upset with Anna, but did the girl _really _have to f_launt _herself like that?

She heard Anna chuckle lowly and watched as the Princess sat back in her throne, that satisfied smirk still curving her lips her lips once more.

Elsa wanted to kiss it right off of her face.

Thankfully, a couple approached them to pay their respects and wish Elsa a prosperous reign, as well as commend her for her work with the orphans. Elsa replied politely and with a nod of her head, engaging in a bit of the customary pleasantries with the couple until they bowed and excused themselves once more.

Elsa's eyes scanned the crowded ballroom, glaring down any young man that seemed to have even an intention of approaching Anna until she felt the redhead's hot breath on her ear once more.

"Remember one thing my love…" Anna whispered. "While all of them may be able to look and dream, _you _are the _only _one that will _ever _be allowed to _touch, taste _and live out _every single one_ of their fantasies."

Elsa swallowed hard at the images that floated into her mind as Anna spoke.

"Meet me in your quarters in thirty minutes."

Elsa turned to look into Anna's eyes and her mouth went dry when she saw the desire swirling vividly in them. Her heart was already pounding in her chest and when Anna leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her cheek, she felt as if it would break out and fly.

"Kai, I shall be taking my leave now."

"Yes, Milady. Rest well."

Anna bowed her head to Kai and winked at Elsa before stepping off of the platform and slipping out of the ballroom. Elsa watched Anna disappear into the shadows and turned back to the ballroom, her eyes finding the clock at the other end of the hall.

These were going to be the longest thirty minutes of her life.

* * *

Anna felt her stomach begin to flip as she walked out of the ballroom.

Thirty minutes. She had thirty minutes.

She giggled, slipping out into the darkened hall that lead to her and Elsa's quarters, nodding at the guards who were at their posts as they bowed their heads when she passed by.

Thinking back, had she not been so distracted she probably would have noticed as she turned the corner that this hall was unusually darker than the others. She would have noticed the lack of guards. And she would have noticed the dark figure standing in the corner, the familiar green eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

But she didn't.

And suddenly, everything was black.

* * *

"Kai, please make sure that our guests are well taken care of. We wouldn't want anyone to end up in a predicament that they'd regret in the morning."

"Understood Your Majesty. I will be sure that everyone is settled."

"Very good. Thank you Kai. I shall take my leave. Have a good night."

"And a good night to you as well Majesty."

Elsa stood from her throne and smiled at the chamberlain as she stepped down from the platform. "Oh, and Kai?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Elsa smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Have a drink and relax please? You might as well enjoy the party while you can. I heard that Queen of yours is a real slave driver."

Kai chuckled. "Understood ma'am. And… if I may be so bold, I suggest you have a drink yourself Your Majesty. It might help with the nerves."

Elsa felt the heat rush to her cheeks at the knowing smile her friend was wearing. "How many know already Kai?" she said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I believe that we were aware before you were ma'am," Kai replied with a wink.

"Ah," Elsa said with a nod, shooting playful glare at the chamberlain before letting a smile curve her lips. "I believe I'll take your advice then Kai. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my Queen… oh and ma'am?"

Elsa turned back, eyebrow lifted in question.

"Congratulations. I hope you know that you have everyone's full support. We only want what makes you happy and the same for the Princess."

Elsa smiled at the sincere words, tears burning her eyes. "Thank you my friend."

She turned to leave the ballroom, nodding to guests that bid her good night until she slipped out into the moonlit halls.

"Your Majesty."

Elsa turned at the familiar voice. "Elrick? Do you have news from the barracks?"

"Yes Majesty," answered the young man with a deep bow. "Prince Hans informed Captain Aksel that at the stroke of twelve, their army would begin the siege. Their troops are being rallied as we speak My Queen."

Elsa felt her chest tighten, her heart pounding in her chest for an entirely different reason now. "You have done well Elrick. Please, inform Kai of this development and have him send out the messengers immediately. Tell them not delay for anything. The Lords must be informed as well. I need to find Anna."

"As you wish it my Queen."

Elsa squeezed the young knights' shoulder. "You shall be rewarded for your loyalty to your Queen and country Elrick. I promise you."

"It is my duty to serve Majesty. I only thank you for entrusting me with this honor. You must know Majesty that there are those within the Royal Guard that still remain loyal to the Crown. I have formed a small battalion. They are willing to fight valiantly for Arendelle."

"They will be honored for their service," Elsa replied with a nod, her voice breaking slightly. "Now go. We haven't much time."

"Yes Your Majesty."

* * *

"Now, now Princess. Don't squirm. Your sister will be joining us soon enough."

Anna pulled against her restraints, but to no avail. She glared at Vik from her seat by Elsa's window. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but you see Princess, I already have," Vik answered with a sinister smile. "As we speak, my troops, some from your very own Royal Guard, are preparing a siege on the castle. Arendelle will have fallen by the time the dawn breaks."

"Elsa won't let you take Arendelle without a fight," Anna insisted, slowly loosening the knots around her wrists.

"Your sister has no idea who she's dealing with," Vik replied. Anna's eyes widened as a purple glow began to encircle his hands. "You see Princess, no matter how much you fight, you have already lost."

Before Anna could say anymore, the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Elsa.

"Elsa! Don't-"

But it was too late.

Anna watched her sister crumble to the ground as Lord Vik hit her roughly over the head. "Elsa! No!"

"Shut your mouth you insufferable brat!" Vik spat venomously. "You're lucky I don't kill you both right here. Fortunately for you, there is someone who would be very disappointed if I hurt you."

Anna glared at the Lord, watching as guards, all of them familiar marched into the room and lifted Elsa.

"Take her to the dungeons and lock her up. We shall decide her fate later," Vik ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Yes My Lord."

"And as for her… I believe Prince Hans will want to see her. Bring her along. And don't be too rough. I don't think I could handle any more whining from that half-blood bastard prince."

Anna pulled away from the guards as they tried to touch her, standing on her own. "_Do not touch me_," she hissed, glaring so harshly that the men backed away.

They walked through the halls, and Anna shook with anger and betrayal as she watched guard after guard join their group. She knew that there were many on Lord Vik's side, but she never knew how much it would hurt for her to see it with her own eyes. These men, men that had sworn to protect the house of Arendelle, to serve their Queen…

It was treason at its worst.

And as their number continued to increase Anna felt her heart drop.

"Freyja help us…"

* * *

"Captain Ryder. A message from the Queen has arrived Sir."

Flynn turned toward the solider and quickly took the scroll the extended to him. His eyes flew over the scribbled letters. "They are going to attack at the stroke of twelve." Looking up to the solider he said "Begin to rally squadrons A and B. They are to depart to Arendelle at once. When they arrive, they are not to reveal their presence until the Queen's signal. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. We shall depart right away Sir."

Flynn nodded. "May the Gods be with you."

* * *

"Have the envoy's been dispatched?"

"Yes My Lord. Our ally troops shall be alerted soon."

"And the Queen?"

"We have not seen her my Lord. Elrick said that she went to find Princess Anna."

"I am sure they are alright. You are not to make a move until the Queen's signal."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Elsa groaned as she her eyelids fluttered open.

'_Where am I?'_

She sat up slowly, looking around at the stone walls, the pounding in her head hindering her focus as she tried to remember what had happened and why she was currently sitting in the dungeon.

'_Elrick told me that they were going to attack. I went to find Anna…'_

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Anna."

She stood abruptly, glaring down at the shackles around her wrists that hindered her movements. Focusing her magic around them she watched as the ice froze the metal. With one fierce swoop of her arms, the now brittle shackles shattered around her, the ice shards flying. Elsa turned towards the doors, her glare intensifying as she heard the familiar voices of the castle guards.

"What's going on in there?"

"Look Captain! The walls! Their freezing!"

"Impossible!"

"They're turning into solid ice!"

"Sorcery!"

Elsa growled as the ice began to spiral up and around her, her power flowing through her freely.

"The walls! They're crumbling! Watch out!"

She heard the stone bricks begin to tumble and fall, her power growing exponentially as she heard the startled yells of the guards.

"The Queen must not escape!"

"Get into her cell!"

"The door is frozen shut!"

"Break it down!"

Elsa turned towards the wall, looking through the window as she focused her power into one giant blast just as the guards broke through the door. Turning towards them when an arrow flew past her shoulder, she shot at their feet, freezing them to the stone floors before escaping out into the rapidly cooling air.

It was time for her signal.

Time to sound the drums of war.

"Freyja help us…"

* * *

Anna followed Vik with her head held high as they entered the still crowded ballroom. She had loosened her ties considerably and made eye contact with Kai the minute she could.

The war was about to start.

"Fellow nobles of Arendelle and guests. May we please have your attention."

The guards surrounding Anna drew their cross bows and swords and gasps were heard all around the room as the music stopped ant the room grew still and silent.

"You will make excellent subjects for your new King…"

Anna frowned. _'New King?'_

"Now," Vik continued, unsheathing his sword and facing Anna. She stood stoic as he pressed the tip under her chin. "Everyone stay exactly where you are, and your beloved Princess will go unharmed."

"Lord Vik!"

Anna turned as she heard Hans' voice and saw him storm in, troops flowing in behind him as well.

"Lower your weapon Sir. We had an agreement. The Princess is not to be harmed."

Vik sighed and looked genuinely disappointed as he sheathed his sword once more. "As you wish it _My Lord_." He did nothing to hide the contempt in his voice. "Your 'benevolence' will be your downfall Prince Hans."

"That's _King_ to you," replied Hans with a wicked sneer, snapping his fingers. Two guards departed from the group behind him and walked towards Anna, reaching out to grab her arms.

Anna tore away from them. "Take your hands off of me this instant!" she commanded.

"Anna, dearest. Please calm down. Struggling will only make it worse," Hans said sweetly. Anna turned to glare at him, though she said nothing.

"Remove the restraints. They are not necessary. She isn't a prisoner, she is your future Queen," the redhead Prince ordered. The guards did as they were told, and Anna discretely rubbed her reddened and bruised wrists as she was lead to Hans.

Anna looked up into those olive eyes and glared. "Traitor."

"It is for the good of Arendelle Anna. Your kingdom needs a King and now it will have it," Hans reasoned gently, moving to cup Anna's chin. Anna jerked away from his touch. Hans clicked his tongue gently. "Anna, Arendelle needs a Queen…"

"I would rather _die_," Anna growled.

Hans sighed, lowering his hand. "If that is what you wish… so be it." With another snap of his fingers there was a sword at Anna's throat once more and her hands were once again bound, this time even tighter, cutting in to her soft flesh and making her grit her teeth, though she kept her expression unflinching. _'Show no fear.'_

"People of Arendelle," Hans started as he stood on the podium in front of Elsa's throne. "We are not hungry for bloodshed. Please, comply peacefully and no one will see harm. Refuse and…well," A small sinister smile curved the Prince's lips as he snapped his fingers. The doors flew open and in walked another group of soldiers.

And Lord Dahl.

"No," Anna whispered.

Hans waved his hand once more and another group of guards walked in through another set of doors lead my Lady Amalie, her son at her side and her daughter cradled in her arms.

Lord Dahl was pushed to his knees facing his family, his hands bound behind his back, defeat etched on his face. A guard unsheathed his sword and held it to Lord Dahl's neck.

"Papa no!" Fillip yelled, running forward only to be dragged back by the guards. The baby started to wail and Anna could see the tears trekking down Amalie's face.

"Hans, no…" Anna pleaded, making a move to Hans' side, the guards holding her back.

Hans turned to her, his hard eyes softening as he sighed and held up a hand. "The family shall be allowed to say their goodbye's." The guards surrounding the Dahl's lowered their weapons and Fillip surged forward, throwing his arms around his father's neck.

"Papa… fight back. Please fight back…" the boy begged, his sobs ringing around the room. Anna felt her heart breaking slowly, unable to fight her own tears as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Fillip," Dahl whispered. "You must be brave. You are the man of the house now. I need you to take care of your mother and sister. Can you do that for me?"

"I will Papa," Fillip answered on a shuddering breath, pulling away from his father. "I promise."

Dahl smiled. "Good boy," he whispered, looking up when Amalie approached them and lowered herself to her knees.

"You're always getting into trouble…" Amalie murmured, cupping her husband's cheek.

Dahl chuckled and leaned into her touch. "It's what I'm good at."

Amalie gave a watery laugh, sniffling as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Amalie leaned in and their foreheads touched as she whispered "Your heart to my heart…"

"Our love no force shall ever part…" Dahl finished softly.

They shared a tender kiss and then Dahl leaned forward to press a kiss to his daughters forehead before his family was dragged back again at Hans' request. "My ring and necklace are to be given to my son," Dahl called out, his voice firm and unwavering.

Hans sighed and nodded, watching as the items were removed from Dahl's person and handed to the still crying Fillip.

"This has gone on long enough," Hans announced, lifting his hand. The sword was once again pressed to Dahl's neck.

"Hans, please… don't do this!" Anna begged, struggling against the guards.

"You should've thought of this before you gave up your right to be my Queen," Hans sneered. "Now he _will _die… and you will watch with the knowledge that you could've stopped it…"

Hans waved his arm.

The guard swung his sword.

And the only sounds to be heard were the crying of a baby and the thud of Dahl's lifeless body falling to the floor in a puddle of red.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all today. Incompliance shall not be tolerated and all who resist shall be punished," Hans said loudly. With another small flick of his wrist, Amalie and Fillip were led out of the room while Anna could only stare on apologetically, the bile rising in her throat as her eyes flicked to Lord Dahl's headless form.

"My Lord, there has been… a development."

Hans turned to the breathless guard with an uninterested sneer as he plopped down into Elsa's throne. "Out with it then."

"It is the Queen My Lord… she has escaped."

"What!" Lord Vik growled.

"She… she posses a power…" stuttered the frightened guard as Vik's hands began surrounded with an eerie purple glow. "Unlike one we have ever seen… the power of ice and snow My Lord. S-see for yourself. The winds have picked up and the kingdom is slowly being covered with her frost."

Hans scrambled to the nearest window. "Impossible! How did we not know that she possessed this sorcery?"

"Your incompetence and that of your men is disgusting," Vik spat, the sparks of magic surrounding his entire form and dissipating once more, leaving him hair as white as the snow the swirled outside, his green eyes glowing menacingly. "Move our soldiers into the town and around the castle," he ordered as he walked out of the ballroom, stepping over Dahl's body.

"And where are you going?" Hans asked.

Vik's magic flared. "To find the Queen and put an end to this winter."

* * *

**That was one of the hardest chapters to write. I hope it was ok.**

**E.N.**


	10. Chapter 10: For Arendelle

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Warnings: Violence, bloodshed, language and implied sexual abuse.**

**I warned you that it would get a little darker. If any of the above is triggering for you I advise that you skip the sections marked with the bold 'X's'.**

**You have been duly warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**For Arendelle**

"The Queen has given the signal! Now is the time to move!"

"For the people!"

"For the Queen!"

"For Arendelle!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now is the time for you to tell me what you and your sister have planned Princess. We wouldn't want another innocent life to be lost because of _your _stubbornness now would we?"

Anna sat stock still in her chair, staring straight ahead. Her face was a neutral mask, void of expression, a stark contradiction to the storm she felt raging within her and the one that was beginning to rage outside the castle walls.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Anna..."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Anna challenged her tone soft and steady. "You'll get further that way." She restrained a gasp when she felt a cool blade press against her throat.

"Don't tempt me," Hans growled into her ear. He pressed the blade a bit further before withdrawing it. Anna could feel the bruise beginning to form on her neck, but she ignored the pain, watching as the redhead prince paced from one side of the small chamber to the other.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked, slamming his hands down on the table. "This was supposed to be easy…" he said with a sigh.

"You expected us to give in to your wishes without a fight?" Anna asked in an incredulous tone. "That we would simply bow down to you while you usurped the throne? I have been called naïve Prince Hans, but I believe we share the ailment."

"You agreed to marry _me _after only a few hours in my company Princess," Hans reminded her haughtily. "I am not the one who is naïve."

"No, perhaps not," Anna replied. "_Idiotic _is a better term I suppose."

The slap came fast and hard and it surprised Anna. She had never been treated in such a way in her life. But she schooled her features and ignored the sting of her left cheek as she straightened herself out, staring unwaveringly at Hans.

"You're going to learn to treat me with a little respect wench," Hans spat.

"Trust me," Anna replied. "I'm treating you with as _little respect as possible."_

Another slap, harder this time, and as Anna straightened out, she could feel her check swelling and taste the blood on her lip. "It's funny. You're not out fighting this battle for _your _kingdom like a _real _king. Instead, you chose to stay indoors where it's safe and warm, beating a _defenseless woman._" She watched the anger begin to swirl within Hans' eyes, but continued. "It's no wonder your own father denies any blood relation to you… or is that because he's ashamed of his _bastard _child, the son of a common _whore._"

"You want me to act as would a real man then?" Hans asked softly.

Anna didn't answer, only watched the Prince with a warily.

"Alright then…"

Before Anna could blink, she was on the floor, the wooden chair she had been sitting on broken beside her. She tried to stand but Hans pushed her down, using his strength to pin her hands above her head and his body weight to trap her legs. Anna's eyes widened as she realized what Hans was going to do.

"Aren't you going to plead for mercy? Beg me not to?" Hans whispered, his hot breath washing over her face and making the bile rise in her throat. But she remained silent. She would not beg.

"No?" Hans asked with a sinister chuckle. "You surprise me Princess. Perhaps, this is what you wanted all along…to be taken. Like a _common whore_."

"Get off of me _this instant_," she hissed, her eyes watering against her will as she squirmed, using all of her strength to struggle against Hans. Her efforts only earned her another hard slap, this one making her head turn forcefully and bounce on the cold cobblestone floor, her vision darkening at the edges slowly.

She vaguely remembered a hand slipping under the skirts of her dress and then even that began to fade into replayed memories of her and Elsa as children, of her parents smiling down at them as they played and of the moments she and Elsa had spent together after Elsa had told Anna her secret.

"_It's ok Anna… I've got you."_

She smiled, a sense of peace overtaking her.

And then everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa gazed out into the storm that overtook Arendelle, knowing that with this manifestation, her troops would know that it was time.

She only hoped that they arrived sooner rather than later.

Until then, she turned back towards the castle, determined to find Anna, praying that she was alright. She ran around the outer wall, finding the secret passage way that lead into the tunnels that ran under the castle. Closing the small trapdoor behind her she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting that filtered in through the floors above her and that a few scattered torches provided.

She walked for what felt like miles before she came to a familiar clearing.

She was under her bedroom.

She searched for the narrow stairway that lead up to the hatch in the floor under her bed and lifted it, listening carefully for footsteps or any other noise that might alert her to an oncoming threat. When she heard none, she slipped out of under the bed and stood, hastily slipping out of her ball gown and into heavy pants, boots and tunics, wrapping a belt around her waist before going to her closet.

She unlocked her private armoire to revel her own armory that held only one thing.

Elsa slowly unwrapped the large bundle to reveal the sword she had crafted out of her strongest ice. It glistened in the pale moonlight, almost glowing an eerie blue as she lifted it and swung it once, familiar with its weight. Sheathing it slowly, she closed the armoire once more and walked out of her closet, freezing when she heard some movement by the door.

Placing her hand on the handle of her sword, she slowly moved forward, watching as the door opened.

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa released a deep sigh of relief when Liam came into view. She walked over to the boy and dropped to her knees. "Liam, are you alright?"

The boy nodded. "I am. But I don't think Princess Anna is."

Elsa felt her heart rate pick up at the mention of Anna. "Where is she Liam?"

"The ballroom," Liam answered. "I followed the guards that took her there. Hans is there too. I think… I think they killed someone Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. One life was already too much and she would not risk losing anymore. "Liam, we are at war. Prince Hans and Lord Vik are trying to take over Arendelle."

"You're not going to let them are you?" Liam asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, of course not. But it's going to be hard… many people will get hurt."

"The people of Arendelle love you Elsa. They will fight for you," Liam replied, and Elsa smiled at the conviction in the young boy's voice.

"I'm going to find Princess Anna…"

"I'm going with you Elsa."

Elsa shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll be ok," Liam assured, raising his hands. Elsa watched as the boys' fingers frosted over. "I have these remember."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Alright. But stay very close to me, understand?" When the boy nodded, Elsa patted his head and motioned for him to follow her as she slowly opened her door and looked out into the dark hallway. There wasn't a guard in sight.

She slipped out into the hall, motioning for Liam to follow her once she was sure that the coast was clear.

They walked down the hall, there footsteps light and quick, Elsa looking around every corner before turning it. She stopped abruptly when she head footsteps and listened carefully to what the guards were saying.

"If the Queen escaped, the storm must be the signal."

"Elrick told us to stay put. If the Queen returns, she's going to need backup."

"What of the Princess?"

Elsa's heart drop when she heard as sigh.

"There isn't much that we can do for her. We're outnumbered fifty to one if we go into the ballroom."

Elsa turned to Liam, kneeling in front of him once more. "Liam, we're about to face some very bad people… people that want to hurt me and Princess Anna…"

"Are you're going to kill them?" Liam asked softly.

Elsa released a deep breath. "Not if I don't have to Liam. I don't want to kill anyone."

Liam nodded. Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders and said "Liam, if you're in danger and I can't get to you, I want you to use your powers."

Liam bit his bottom lip. "How will I know when to use them?"

Elsa smiled and brushed the boys' soft blonde hair out of his eyes. "When the time comes, you'll know. Now, stay close to me." Elsa stood again, looking around the corner and taking a deep breath before approaching the guards.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa hesitated, eyeing the armored men warily, her hand at ready by the hilt of her sword.

"My Queen, you have nothing to fear. We are of Elrick's men."

"Our loyalty will forever lie with you Queen Elsa."

Elsa relaxed a bit and nodded. "Thank you… now, I must go save my sister."

"My Queen, there are at least a hundred trained soldiers in the ballroom. They are guarding the Prince."

"You cannot do it alone Queen Elsa."

Elsa turned to them, allowing her powers to flare up just enough so that the floor beneath her feet turned to ice. "I think I can handle them… cover my back. But only take a life if you must…"

"Yes My Queen."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded and made eye contact with Liam before approaching the doors of the grand ballroom. Pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, she slowly began to freeze the doors. She could pick up on the gasps coming from the other side but continued. Then, with one strong pulse of her magic, she blasted through the doors, unsheathing her sword as she ran into the ballroom.

"It's Queen Elsa!"

"It's the Queen!"

"Alert Prince Hans!"

Elsa growled at the sound of the name, but before she could react arrows whizzed passed her, a bit to close for comfort. She zeroed in on the guards with the crossbows, freezing the feathered projectiles in place before summoning a gust of wind to knock the guards to the floor. Before they could recover, she built what looked like a cage around them, trapping them in place and freezing their weapons before turning to her guests, frantically searching the crowd for a familiar face.

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa turned towards the voice and released a sigh of relief at the sight of Kai. "Kai, get this crowd out of here and to one of the inner rooms. The library should do."

"Yes ma'am."

Elsa turned to the guards that had crashed in with her and froze their opponents' feet in place, allowing her guards to knock the weapons out of their hands. "You two need to go with Kai and keep these people safe. When the time is right, I shall join you. Now go! Hurry!" She watched Kai and the guards herd the people out of the ballroom, turning when another door crashed open to reveal more guards.

"Liam go with Kai!" she yelled as she battled off guard after guard, wielding her sword in one hand and using her magic to create a shield with the other.

"I'm not leaving you!" Liam called back and Elsa watched as the boy created a sheet of ice under the enemy guards' feet, causing them to slip to the floor. With another gust of wind, Elsa pushed their weapons out of reach and created another cage.

She cried out when an arrow sliced her sleeve and cut the soft skin underneath the cloth. She turned to see the guard responsible and felt her stomach flip when she came face to face with Captain Aksel himself.

"Traitor," she growled, charging at him with a loud cry, her sword high in the air. Aksel lifted his sword just in time to block her blow but it still threw him off balance. Elsa quickly lifted her sword again, striking blow after blow. "Have you nothing to say for yourself Captain?"

"I did it for the good of Arendelle," Aksel replied with a huff as he spun and blocked another one of Elsa's blows.

"You did it for yourself!" Elsa yelled back with another swing of her sword, meeting with Aksel's shield this time. She ducked when he swung at her head and slipped her leg out to kick his feet out from under him. Aksel landed squarely on his back and Elsa took advantage, standing above him with the tip of her blade pressed to the bob in his throat. "You have lost this round Aksel. Drop your weapon and stand down."

The man simply grinned and Elsa pressed forward with the blade only to be stopped by the feeling of cool metal against her own neck.

"I believe it is _you _who has lost, _Your Majesty. _Now at the risk of sounding redundant, drop your weapon and stand down."

Elsa did as she was told, cringing in disgust as she recognized the voice.

"Grab the boy! Don't let him escape!"

He heard Liam struggle with the guards and then cry out in pain. Her heart clenched as Hans turned them both and she caught sight of Liam, a bruise forming on his cheek and a gash across his temple.

"Leave him alone Hans," Elsa ordered, her eyes searching the room for a means of escape.

"You are in no positions to make demands," Hans replied haughtily. "Now, be a good girl. We wouldn't want another life to be lost because Arendelle's _former _Royalty didn't know how to behave."

He turned her again and Elsa almost gagged at the sight of Lord Dahl's body, headless and wallowing in a pool of blood. "Monster," she growled through clenched teeth as she fought the tears that stung her eyes.

"Rest assured _Your Majesty_, he didn't suffer. It was quick and painless. Much like your sisters punishment…"

Elsa's entire body tensed, the anger slowly building in her chest. "Where is Anna?"

"The Princess is taking a short recess," Hans replied and Elsa could hear the wicked sneer in his tone. "After all, I did _work her over _very hard. Frail little thing isn't she? We'll have plenty of time to work on _that _during our honeymoon."

The innuendo in his voice had Elsa seeing red.

A blast of magic sent the guards sprawling towards the walls, their bodies covered in ice and snow. Sharp icy spikes rose from the floor, pinning them in their places as Elsa turned to Hans. He had been knocked on his back by the blast and was reaching for a sword that lay by his side. With a sweep of her hand, Elsa blew it out of reach and retrieved her sword, standing above Hans with the tip of the blade pressed to his throat.

"Where is Anna?"

Hans stayed silent, adopting a defiant façade. But Elsa saw right through it to the fear that swirled in his olive green eyes.

Pressing the blade into his flesh until he winced and Elsa saw a tiny trail of blood trickle down his throat, Elsa narrowed her eyes at the Prince, keeping her voice low. "Do not make me ask again…"

"Elsa! Anna's in here!"

Relief flooded Elsa's chest when she heard Liam's voice, her eyes never leaving the Prince. Kneeling, she grabbed Hans by his collar. "You are lucky she was found. If you have hurt her in _any _way, you will die. A slow, painful death." And with that she stood, removing her sword from his throat.

"You're not going to kill me?"

Elsa locked her eyes with his and she couldn't help the evil smile that curled her lips. "_Yet. _I am giving you a head start. I suggest you take advantage of it."

She watched as Hans scrambled to his feet and bolted from the ballroom. _'Coward'. _Elsa turned back, finding Liam. "Take me to Princess Anna Liam." She followed the boy to a hidden room behind the ballroom, one that Elsa had not seen before. Her heart clenched when she saw her sister lying on the floor, beaten and bruised. There was a gash across her right temple that rested on the stone floor and a dried up cut on her lip.

Rushing to her sisters' side, Elsa pulled off her cloak and covered Anna with it, touching her face gently. "Anna…" she whispered, rubbing her sisters' cheeks with her thumbs. "Anna… please wake up…" Elsa watched in relief as Anna's eyes fluttered open after a few moments, the teal orbs meeting Elsa's immediately.

"Elsa…Elsa? What- what happen- where?"

Elsa leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Anna's mouth, resting her forehead on Anna's. "Hush dear one… you're safe now. I've got you…" Pressing another kiss to her bruised cheek, Elsa shifted, slipping her arm under Anna's neck and knees before slowly lifting her, a deep feeling of tenderness overtaking her when Anna wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder. She kissed Anna's forehead and turned to Liam, motioning for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked softly.

"I'm taking you to the Library," Elsa replied. "We'll clean and dress your wounds and you'll be safe there until I put an end to this war…"

"I'm going with you Elsa."

"Anna-"

"No Elsa. You're not doing this alone," Anna argued, lifting her head slightly and looking up at her pointedly. "I'll get these wounds clean, change and then we're going to defend _our _kingdom _together_."

Elsa knew that Anna would not be swayed. She had made her decision. "Very well…" She turned down a hall, changing her course and headed towards their chambers.

Once they arrived, Elsa told Liam to stand guard and alert to anything while she walked Anna to her bathing chamber. There was a bathing basin filled with clean water that was now lukewarm but it would do. Elsa lead Anna to her vanity and guided her down onto the bench before dipping a washcloth in the water and gently cleaning Anna's lip.

"Elsa…"

"What is dear one?" Elsa asked softly, not wanting to break the aura of comfort around them. The room was bathed in the soft glow of the moon and the winds could be heard howling outside the castle walls, and Elsa knew that outside their world was at war.

But at that moment it was only her and Anna.

"Hans… what did… is he?"

"He is still alive," Elsa said. "For now."

"He… when we were… I think he…"

Elsa now wiped the tears that were rolling down her sisters' face, her hatred towards that man growing with every tear that fell. She could see the pain in her sisters eyes, the total despair and Anna's valiant efforts to lock what had happened to her away.

Elsa knew, that though painful, locking away those memories would do more damage than good. "Anna, look at me love…"

When she did Elsa could see her little sister fighting to burry the emotions. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Anna released a shuddering breath, more tears falling from her eyes as she spoke. "Do we have to talk about it now?"

Elsa nodded then paused for a moment before asking "Were you unconscious the entire time?" Anna nodded.

"I remember him hitting me and then feeling his hand… and then nothing."

Elsa nodded, fighting the urge to go find Hans right at that moment and pin him to a tree with her sword. He would pay. But Anna needed her to stay levelheaded. "May I check…" she swallowed and tried again. "I'm going to look and see… is that alright?"

Anna hesitated for a moment, tensing when Elsa placed a hand on her thigh. Elsa held her breath, waiting patiently for Anna to respond. When she did, it was with an almost imperceptible nod of her head giving way to a new stream of tears.

Elsa leaned and kissed Anna gently, trying to convey all the love she felt for Anna in the small gesture and at the same time comfort her the best she could, not only as a lover but as a friend and as an older sister.

After feeling Anna relax into the kiss, Elsa pulled away with a series of smaller kisses before stepping completely and kneeling in front of Anna. "Are you ready?"

Anna nodded once, hands clenched over the sides of the stool.

Elsa took a deep breath and slowly began to the skirts of Anna's dress, holding the breath as she revealed more and more of Anna's legs.

"Queen Elsa! There are guards coming!" Liam called from the outer room.

Elsa stood abruptly, as did Anna, the former task forgotten in light of the looming threat. Elsa turned to Anna cupping her face and kissing her once more. "I love you."

Anna smiled, a gentle curve of her lips, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you too Elsa."

Elsa instructed Anna to change and finish cleaning her cuts as she walked out into the bedroom. She found Liam freezing the locks on the doors and smiled. "Well done my friend. Now, how many guards are there?"

"It sounded like five or six," answered Liam.

Elsa nodded, unsheathing her sword and pressing an ear to the door. She could hear the footsteps and the muffled voices as they approached. She held a finger to her lips when the footsteps drew closer and the voices louder.

"The attack on the castle has started. We don't have much time before they try to siege."

"It won't be much of a siege with half of the rouge royal guard in frozen cages in the ballroom. The Queen did well."

"I would have killed them."

"Make no mistake: the Queen will seek vengeance for her sister and for Arendelle."

"We have to find her and inform her that Captain Ryder and the others have already started their counterattack."

Elsa released her breath in relief. These guards were on their side. Keeping her sword in hand as a precaution she slowly opened the door and looked out into the hall, catching one of the guard's eye.

"Your Majesty!"

"Queen Elsa!"

The group of guards dropped to their knees, fists over their hearts and heads bowed low and Elsa felt a sense of pride at their loyalty. "Rise, please and come in quickly."

The guards did as they were told and Elsa closed the door behind them. "Now, what do you have to report?"

The lead guard, who's name Elsa learned was Kasper, began to fill Elsa in on the battle waging outside the palace walls. "The Coronan, Eastern and Western battalions have already begun their counterattack Your Majesty and more our allied forces are on their way."

"How are the enemy forces fairing in this climate?" Elsa asked.

"Not well Your Majesty. But they are not backing down."

"As expected. Why have they not entered the castle yet?"

"Our troops have been able to hold them back, but more enemy forces are on their way. I'm afraid it won't be long until they make siege of the castle and demand that you and the Princess be brought to them." Kasper answered.

"My Queen," spoke another guard. "I believe that it would be best if you and the Princess escaped from the castle and into the mountains, until it is safe."

"What is your name solider?" Elsa asked the young man.

"Fredrick Your Majesty."

"I appreciate your concern Fredrick," Elsa said warmly as she placed a firm hand on his armored shoulder. "But I must fight for my people. Defend Arendelle. I will fight alongside my men and we will have victory."

"And I alongside my Queen."

The group turned to see Anna walking out of the bathing chamber, a quiver and crossbow strapped to her back and a sword sitting proudly on her hip. She wore a light gray, almost white tunic so as to blend in with the snowstorm as the Queen had instructed all of her soldiers to do. It afforded them the element of surprise while keeping them warm, giving them the upper hand.

By the look of things, they needed all the help they could get.

"My Queen, Weselton's troops are many and there are whispers of more on their way."

Elsa's face grew grim. "They will not be able to dock in Arendelle's harbor. And if they are not able to dock, they will not be able to attack." Thinking for a moment she said "I am going to rally more of my own… reinforcements. Meanwhile, you men head to the library and make sure everything is alright. Tell them that it is by order of the Queen that they are to stay there until I go and meet them personally. Two of you stay and help the guards already on post. The rest of you…"

"Will join me in the attack," Anna replied, pinning up her hair. Elsa turned and was about to argue but Anna held up a stern hand. "They need a leader Elsa. I know your battle strategies and plans better than anyone. And as Queen Regnant it is my duty to my troops and to my people."

Elsa pulled Anna away from earshot of the guards, not wanting to belittle her word but worried for her sister's life. "What of Hans? What of Vik? We have no idea what they're capable of if they capture you… Anna, I can't take that chance."

"It's not your chance to take my love," Anna murmured tenderly. "This is my battle as much as it is yours." After a pause Anna added, "And I doubt that Vik or Hans will kill me. They know that I'm a powerful bargaining chip when it comes to you."

Elsa sighed deeply, cupping Anna's face in her hands, not caring who was present. "Promise me you will not purposely put yourself in harms way. _Promise me_ that you will be as careful as humanly possible."

Anna nodded once and smiled sweetly. "I promise Elsa. I promise."

Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's. "I can't lose you dear one, not when I've only just gotten you back."

"You aren't going to lose me Elsa. I promise."

Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it slowly before opening her eyes and pulling away. "Very well." Turning back to her guards she said "The rest of you will be led by the Pri- by the Queen. You are to mind her orders as you would mind mine." Elsa slipped her sealing ring off of her finger and slipped it onto Anna's. "This is a symbol of Anna's authority. Those who go against it will have to deal with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa felt a slight tug at her tunic and looked down to find Liam. "What about me Elsa?"

Elsa smiled and ran her fingers through the boys hair. "You're coming with me Liam. There are some friends of mine on the North Mountain that I want you to meet."

* * *

Hans caught his breath as he arrived at the barracks, his hand coming up to touch his throat. He looked at the fingers of his white gloves, at the blood that had stained them. His blood.

"She's going to kill me."

"Prince Hans!"

Hans turned to see some of the royal guard and a few of Weselton's troops walking up to him. He fisted his gloved hand and hid them both behind his back, his head held high.

"Sir, you're bleeding."

"Fantastic observation," Hans sneered sarcastically. "I had a little run in with the Queen. That's all."

"Where is she?"

They all turned to see Vik walking towards them, seemingly unfazed by the howling winds and snow that swirled around them.

"The last I saw her, she was in the ballroom," Hans replied, cowering slightly at the man's presence despite himself. He was tired of the sorcery these people possessed.

"And you let her escape?"

"She had the upper hand."

"Fool," Vik sneered. "She is a 21 year old _girl_."

"That poses a power that is not so easily defeated!" Hans argued back. He didn't appreciate being humiliated in front of his troops. "That was never part of the plan!"

"I have to agree with Prince Hans my Lord," spoke up a captain within the guards. "Our troops were not prepared for this weather, nor for a counterattack."

"Counterattack?" asked Hans and Vik in unison.

"Yes My Lords. Guards from Corona and the Western and Eastern countries have all swarmed into Arendelle, well prepared and are rising in number."

"It seems that our little Ice Queen was better prepared than we thought," Vik noted. "No matter. We shall continue as planned. Weselton is sending in more troops by sea."

"And what of the Queen?"

Vik's eyes narrowed. "Leave her to me."

* * *

**"Let the storm rage on."**


	11. Chapter 11: one Shall Fall

**Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?**

***walks in and ducks, dodging the death stares* I know guys… this is really late. Like really late. But... hey! Look at that! Not on, but two chapters to make up for it! Aaaaaaand for those of you who follow my other stories, I've also updated "Meeting Elsa"! So… do you forgive me?**

**Warnings: Violence, language… Elsa being a badass… Anna being a badass… just a lot of overall badassery… and Hans… well he's just an ass, am I right? Y'all just wanna see him turned into a popsicle…**

**Disclaimer: I just want to know who actually believes that we (the writers of ) would actually be on here writing these if we owned anything related to our fandoms instead of out there making our fantasies reality… just saying… *sighs* No… I still don't own Frozen…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**One Shall Fall**

Gleaming aquamarine eyes scanned the dark hall, darting around and double checking every corner and shadow. Anna was hyperaware of her surroundings, her heartbeat surprisingly steady under the tension of battle. The storm that raged outside did little to cover the battle cries, the clang of steal on steal and the loud crashes caused by flaming boulders being launched out of catapults. She was positive that one or two had already hit the castle walls, the ground beneath them vibrating with the impact.

Once she was sure that the coast was clear, the redhead motioned for her small battalion to follow her, crossing the darkened grand hall, their hands at ready close to the hilts of their swords.

When they reached the palace doors, Anna turned to her men. "The minute we step foot outside these walls, we will be fighting along our people towards a common goal: Victory." She paused and softened her voice before adding "I know that though you are willing, this may be the last time I see you… and though it saddens me, I hope you know that the Queen and I are forever indebted to you for your valor, and your families will be taken care of." She made sure to make eye contact with each of them as she spoke, hoping to drive those words home.

She unsheathed her sword and held it in the air. "For our people!"

The sound of swords swooshing through the air drove courage into her heart as her men echoed her words. "For our people!"

"For our Queen!"

"For our Queen!"

Anna felt herself choke up slightly, but swallowed and turned towards the doors, her voice intermixing with those of her men.

"For Arendelle!"

X

"Look Marsh! Elsa's back!"

Elsa smiled at the infectious chortle of the oddly shaped little snowman, his warm smile always reminding her of Anna. 'Anna… I hope you're alright…' She shook the impending fear out of her mind, staying focused on the goal at hand.

"Woah…"

Elsa turned and smiled down at Liam as Marshmallow (that's what Olaf had called him) approached them, his massive form intimidating. "Hello Elsa…" he boomed, kneeling before her and bowing his giant head.

Elsa smiled at the act of respect and patted the golem gently. "Hello Marsh," she replied, motioning for Liam to stand next to her. "Marsh, this is Liam. He's my very good friend."

The little boy beamed at the introduction though Elsa could tell he was still a little frightened by the giant snowman. But he stepped forward, patting Marsh's head as well. "Hi Marsh."

"Hello Liam…" Marsh bellowed with a goofy smile that made Elsa chuckle. For an enormous snowman, Marsh was really cute. His name suited him. Elsa watched as he and Liam interacted a bit before Olaf waddled over.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Liam giggled and gave the snowman a hug. "Hi Olaf! I'm Liam, and I like warm hugs too."

Elsa smiled as the two newly found friends chatted about different things, Kristoff and Sven catching her attention. She walked over to the ice harvester and his very expressive companion with a small smile on her lips. "Anything to report?" she asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "All of them have been pretty cool…" he stopped and rubbed his neck bashfully. "No, uh, no pun intended."

Elsa chuckled and nodded in understanding. "So I take it that they didn't cause any avalanches?"

Kristoff chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing to report ma'am."

Elsa nodded and smiled at the blonde. "Thank you Kristoff. I know this has to be… strange for you, but you've handled everything really well and I appreciate it."

Kristoff responded with a small smile and a shrug. "I was raised by rock trolls part of my life. There's little that can get weirder than that. And um… I'm glad I could help."

Elsa patted the ice man on the shoulder, feeling a small tap on her side. She turned and smiled down at Liam. "What's up?"

"Your snow friends are really cool Elsa!" Liam exclaimed. "And me and Olaf were talking and I showed him Cobalt and we were thinking how amazing it would be if you made a snow dragon! You know, one that could fly and stuff!"

Olaf came waddling over excitedly. "Can you do it Elsa? Can you?"

Elsa thought for a moment, looking down at the dragon in Liam's hand. "A dragon huh?" she murmured to herself, trying to visualize it in her head. With a small quirk of her lips she walked over to a clearing and held up her hands. "Let's see…"

X

"The fjord is Frozen solid! Our ships can't make it anywhere close!"

"You promised us more troops Weasel! Not excuses!"

"Well we certainly didn't think we'd be facing a snow witch!"

Vik slammed the table in front of him, silencing the bickering in front of him immediately. "Enough," he growled. Hans and Weselton gazed at him with slight terror in their eyes. He turned to the Duke and said "You will send a courier with a message to your troops to come on foot if they have to. We had a deal Weselton. And I expect you to hold up your side of the bargain if you want me to hold up mine."

The Duke opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again immediately and nodded. "As you wish it my Lord." Motioning to his ever loyal bodyguards to follow him, the scrawny man turned on his heel and left the room.

"They aren't prepared for a blizzard. They won't make it on foot."

"They're going to have to. The Queen was better prepared than we thought. They are more and more of her troops advancing as more of ours fall."

"Have our men found the Queen?"

Vik shook his head. "I have a feeling she's off recruiting greater reinforcements." He felt his anger and frustration build. They should have seen this coming. They should have kept closer tabs on the Queen.

"I hate to say it… but this doesn't seem like a war we are going to win…"

Vik turned to glare at the redheaded Prince. "You are forgetting the one weakness in the Queen's plan." A small smile spread across his lips. "The Queen will do whatever we wish… as long as the Princess goes unharmed."

"But we don't know where the Princess is. She disappeared right as the Queen did. None of our men can find her…"

"Idiot," Vik replied keeping his power in check. "Everyone knows that where the Queen is, the Princess is never far behind. All we have to do is wait for Elsa to present herself… and then we shall find Anna."

"And do what exactly?" Hans asked.

"Keep her until the Queen complies with our wishes…" Vik said, turning back towards the window to look into the storm. "And then kill her, right before her eyes."

X

War was never kind. Anna knew this. Had always known. There was always innocents caught in the rage of battle. It was one of the things that could not be helped.

Anna looked down upon the lifeless bodies of the children sprawled before her, their blood painting the snow in a vivid reminder of that sad reality. Of the cruelty that was war. She kneeled, her eyes stinging with tears as she closed their eyes gently, murmuring a Norse prayer as she stood once again. Anger filled her heart, for she knew that none of her men, at least those who had remained loyal, would ever be capable of such a thing.

"Your Highness."

Anna turned, a lone tear slipping down her cheek as Flynn walked towards her. The former thief looked down at the slain children and then away, blinking his eyes quickly as he placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry Anna."

Anna took in a shaky breath and shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "It's alright. I was prepared for the worst… though I never thought I would see it."

"Our enemy is a cruel one Anna, unforgiving…" Flynn said softy, though his voice was tight. "But we shall prevail, and I would very much like to slit every single one of their throats for the pain and bloodshed that they have brought to Arendelle."

"That would make us no better than they are Eugene," Anna replied steadily. "The enemy shall be punished. But fairly, justly. We must not allow rage to blind us to mercy and justice, for if they are lost Arendelle is as well."

"You are a much kinder human being than I am Princess," Flynn said with a slight shake of his head. "You will make an amazing Queen someday… I cannot wait to see it."

"Let's hope that we will come to see that day… along with all of Arendelle…" Anna murmured, her heart clenching at the thought of losing her kingdom, her people. She quickly banished it from her mind, shaking her head. "How are our men?"

"They have fought valiantly Your Highness and…Anna! Watch out!"

Anna turned to see a guard sporting Weselton's colors charging at them. Her eyes narrowed as they fell upon the fallen children and then turned back to the guard, unsheathing her sword with a growl and meeting him half way, the sound of their swords ringing and intermixing with the howling winds. As they fought, more of Weselton's troops appeared, emerging from the blizzard with their weapons at ready. From inside the blizzard, flaming arrows began to fly and Anna could hear the distinct sound of more fighting nearby. She locked eyes with the man she was fighting, the hatred swirling in them vivid and fearsome.

These men were trained not only to conquer, but to kill.

"Did you like my little trap Your Highness?" sneered the guard as he blocked one of Anna's swings. He was a skilled swordsman, but his footing left much to be desired. Anna ignored his sneer, knowing that he only wanted to get a rise from her as she continued to advance on him, blocking each of his blows with ease.

"They begged for mercy… and even called out for someone to save them…" the guard continued and Anna could feel the anger begin to boil low in her chest as she brought her arm down with a particularly hard blow.

"You're a monster."

"And you are weak!" spat the guard, as he charged again. Anna swiftly stepped to the side sticking her leg out and tripping the solider, standing above him as he rolled over and pressing the tip of her blade to his throat. He looked up at her, fear flashing briefly in his eyes before replaced by arrogance.

"You won't kill me, will you girly?"

Anna kept her face grave as she spoke. "You have attacked my kingdom, shed my people's blood on their own soil and turned my men against me." She pressed the blade further, blood trickling from the soldier's neck as it pierced his skin. "You should consider yourself fortunate that killing you is all I've decided to do." And with that she swung her blade, not even flinching when blood splattered across the front of her tunic.

Stepping over the soldier's body she ran to aid Eugene and the rest of her men in fighting off the battalion. One by one the enemy troops fell, many by her own hand, their crimson blood painting the white snow. And soon enough, they were all dead.

Anna pulled her sword out of the man she had just slain, cleaning its blade off in the snow before sheathing it and returning to the bodies of the fallen children. Removing her cloak, she covered both of them and motioned for one of her men. "The children are to be identified and given a proper burial. For now, take their bodies to the base."

"It shall be done Your Highness."

Anna sighed and wiped away a tear with her soiled sleeve. "Elsa… where are you?"

"Princess Anna!"

Anna turned to see one of her guards running towards her. Not even catching his breath as he reached her, he said "I've reports from the fjord ma'am. Weselton's troops are advancing on foot over the ice Princess."

"How many are there?" asked Flynn, coming to stand at Anna's side.

"At least six battalion's sir," answered the guard. "And there is word that more are on the way."

"And what of our reinforcements?" Anna asked.

"There are still various companies descending from the East ma'am," answered the guard. "We have men, and they will fight. But Weselton is strong ma'am. I fear that it will take a power beyond our own to continue to wage this war."

As the guard spoke, the snow stopped swirling, almost freezing in place, the wind quieting suddenly.

"Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like… wings?"

"The wings of a beast!"

Anna looked up towards the heavens as the sound drew closer, her hand flying to her sword as a beast did appear, larger than she ever imagined. "A dragon…"

"Ready your arrows men!"

"Fire on my command!"

The beast seemed to sparkle, his eyes a bright blue and his scales seemed to be made entirely out of… "Ice!" Anna cried out. "Hold your fire! It's the Queen!"

"You heard her men! Lower your weapons!"

"The Queen!"

"Our salvation! Tis the Queen!"

Anna watched with awe and terror as the beast landed mere feet from them, lowering its enormous wings to reveal Elsa astride its back, wearing her sparkling ice armor, her expression fierce but determined as she slid off the ice dragons back with ease.

"All hail the Queen!"

"On your knees men!"

Anna watched as the guards knelt, bowing their heads deeply in respect and reverence to Elsa and she met her sister's eyes her heart pounding in her chest as she too fell to her knee, fist clenched over her heart and head bowed low. She trembled when she felt a cool hand cup her chin and looked up into those ever sparkling cerulean blue eyes. She stood slowly, her legs trembling. "Elsa…"

Elsa immediately pulled Anna in for a strong hug, whispered raggedly "I am so glad you're alright dear one… I was so worried…"

"Me too," Anna whispered, pulling away only to look deeply into Elsa's eyes. The desire to kiss her right then and there was overwhelming and she could see that Elsa was fighting the same urge.

"Soon Anna," Elsa promised.

"Soon…" Anna echoed softly, resting their foreheads together briefly before stepping away completely. "There is news from the fjord front."

Elsa nodded. "I had a good view…" Anna watched as Elsa turned to the rest of their men. "At attention men!" she called out firmly, though not unkindly. Their men stood at attention immediately, all a little worse for wear but with their chins high and their backs straight nonetheless. It made Anna swell with pride.

"By now you all know that Weselton's reinforcements have arrived in Arendelle and are moving forward on foot," Elsa started. "There are many of them. I have seen it myself." She paused and took a deep breath. "I am your Queen. I wish to give you hope and strength at this moment. But it would also be unjust to be anything less than honest with you."

Anna took a deep breath as well, shaking slightly as Elsa continued to speak.

"I have seen your loyalty and you will all be greatly compensated for it. But now I am giving you a choice. Those who do not wish to fight any longer are to retreat into the woods. It is your choice, and whatever you decided will not be frowned upon. All that wish to leave, you may do so now."

Anna's gaze turned to the guards, expecting at least one or two to leave.

Not a single one moved. Not even an inch.

Anna's heart swelled with pride, tears filling her eyes as she turned back to Elsa and saw her own emotions reflected on her sister's face. Their men would fight alongside them willingly, even if it cost them their lives. And there was no greater gift to a ruler than the loyalty and devotion of her guards.

"There are no warriors truer than the ones that stand before me today," Elsa said, her voice thick with emotion. "And I thank you as your Queen… and as your fellow Arendellian." She unsheathed her sword and thrust it into the air. "At ready!"

Their men followed suit as did Anna.

"For Arendelle!"

"For Arendelle! Long live the Queen!"

Anna almost cried out in joy at the exclamation and then looked up in shock as more ice dragons emerged, dropping large golems and ice creatures of all sorts before landing around them.

"These will be your fellow soldiers. They are loyal to me, as they will be to you," Elsa announced, patting one of the golems on the head. "They will fight valiantly… and we shall be victorious!" There was collective war cry, both man and creature calling out, ready for battle.

The men were given their instructions and assignments, all headed towards the fjord be it on foot or by sky. And as they departed Anna could feel the shift in the air. Their men were confident once again, their spirits lifted, their hearts filled with courage.

"Are you ready?"

Anna turned to see Elsa standing by her dragon and nodded, walking up to her and pressing a small kiss to her lips. "Let's go fight for our kingdom."

X

"Liam! Elsa said to stay hidden!"

Liam hopped onto the dragon Elsa had made for him. "The Queen might need our help Olaf! I can help them. I know I can!" Patting his dragon in the way Elsa had taught him, he laughed as they rose high into the sky. He concentrated and created an ice sword, and pointed towards the fjord. "That way Cobalt! Take me to the battle!"

X

"It's unheard of!"

"Impossible!"

"That Snow Witch is more powerful than we thought. We shan't be able to defeat on army of snow monsters!"

Vik ignored Hans and Weselton, his eyes locked on the band of dragons flying through the air. "Well played Elsa." His powers flared and his eyes glowed, sharp talons replacing his nails and his canines elongating slowly.

"Let's see if I can't do better."

X

"Fire!"

Elsa leaned to the left, dodging the large smoldering bolder. She wasn't fond of fire, though she knew the creatures could resist it. They were made of her strongest ice and snow. And though not indestructible, they could indeed put up a good fight.

"Aim at the catapults!" she called to the men on dragons to either side of her. She felt Anna squeeze her waist and leaned down to whisper in her dragon's ear. "Alright girl… let's frost them huh?" She smiled when the dragon let out what sounded like an affirmative hum. Elsa turned to Anna and said "Hold on!" as they swooped low, the dragon releasing its icy breath and freezing the catapults, the others doing the same.

"Watch out Elsa!"

Elsa caught sight of the flaming boulder a second too late.

"ANNA!" She watched in horror as her sister fell, pulling on the dragons neck. "Fast Krvstall!" They cut through the air, the coolness of it stinging Elsa's face for the first time. "Anna! Hold on!" Swooping under her sister, Elsa pulled up on the dragon's neck, sighing deeply in relief when Anna plopped into her lap. "Oh dear one I'm so sorry…" she gasped, pressing a kiss to Anna's trembling lips.

"Th-that was f-fun," Anna chuckled, though Elsa could feel her trembling. Despite the scare, Elsa chuckled as well. They rearranged themselves, Anna now straddling the Krvstall's neck in front of Elsa, Elsa's arms wrapped firmly around her waist as the swooped back up, firing icy projectiles at the enemy below, watching them fall into the dark, icy fjord water.

"Elsa! Look!"

Elsa turned.

And she would've sworn that she felt her heart freeze.

"Odin help us…"

For the beast that was flying towards them now was not only fearsome, but it also had a horrifyingly familiar set of bright green eyes…

"Vik…"

Below them, soldiers from both sides of the battle froze, all eyes locked on the black and purple dragon flying towards them.

"Krvs… land," Elsa murmured, eyes locked on the dragon as they slowly descended. She motioned for the other guards to do the same, her hands trembling. "Anna… go hide."

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa…"

"Anna…"

The dark dragon let out a bloodcurdling screech as it landed mere feet away, its eyes trained on Elsa.

And everything stood still.

The way it would be told to the future generations, even time it self froze at that moment as all awaited the Queen's next move.

Elsa stood on Krvstall's back, unsheathing her sword and calling out loudly to the beast. "Vik! Your battle is with me!"

All watched as the black dragon huffed and began to slowly shrink, taking on the shape of a man in black armor, sword in hand. "Come and fight me then, oh Queen of Ice and Snow! Let your men watch you fall right before their eyes!"

"Elsa…"

"Anna, I have to go," Elsa said softly. "I have to do this." She pressed a kiss to Anna's lips, passionate and sure before pulling away and murmuring. "A promise my love."

Elsa slipped off of Krvstall's back, murmuring to the restless dragon "Keep my sister safe…" The dragon seemed to nod curling up its wings as Elsa approached Vik, unsheathing her sword as blue eyes locked with green.

"Remember this day," Vik called out. "For it will go down in history as the day the mighty Snow Queen of Arendelle fell to her knees in front of her enemies… the day of Arendelle's demise!"

Elsa sneered at the words. "You seem so sure of yourself… how quickly you forget the power you are facing."

"No, how quickly you forget My Queen, the power you are facing!" Vik dropped his sword and raised his hands in an instant, bolts similar to lightning flying from his hands towards Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened and she lifted her sword, planting her feet firmly as she blocked the bolts with the glistening ice blade, feeling the hilt vibrate with the force.

"Someone has been practicing," Vik sneered. "But I'm afraid it just won't be enough to save your kingdom… or your sister."

"Leave Anna out of this," Elsa growled, swiftly raising her hand and shooting a strong, icy blast towards Vik, watching the lord barely jump out of the way.

Around them, the wind began to pick up once more.

"Ah yes. We are all quite aware of the bond you share," Vik sneered, a wicked smile on his face as he raised his hands again. This time Elsa was prepared and she aimed for the ground beneath them, icy spikes rising and rushing towards Vik, throwing him off balance before encircling him.

With a yell and a sweep of his arms, Vik destroyed the icicles, the glow of his eyes flaring at Elsa as he raised his arms once more, sending the purple bolts her way once more. Elsa ran towards them, aiming her hands at the ground and releasing strong gusts of wind that pushed her into the air. She landed on firmly on her feet right in front of the dark lord and quickly swung her sword with a yell as the battle around them commenced once more.

Vik blocked the strike, the clashing of their blades causing sparks to fly around them, blue and purple.

"You will fall Elsa…" Vik growled.

"If I am to fall… you are going to fall with me," Elsa replied, blasting Vik off of his feet with a gust of air then running towards him sword at ready. She swung down but he rolled out of the way, her sword slicing through the ice beneath them.

A blast knocked Elsa off of her feet but she quickly recovered, aiming her hands at Vik again.

And he was hit.

But it wasn't by her.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up and saw Liam astride Cobalt, fear entering her heart as they landed. "Liam! What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you Elsa!" exclaimed the boy, determination in his voice.

"Oh how sweet…"

A blast sent them both flying through the air.

"Cobalt!"

The icy dragon flew swiftly to catch them both on his smooth back. "Liam, you need to go. It's too dangerous," Elsa demanded the boy, sliding off of Cobalt's back.

"No! I can help you!" Liam insisted, fierce determination flaring in his ice blue eyes.

Before Elsa could protest again there was another blast, though she quickly formed a shield and deflected it, her eyes trained on Vik.

He was growing impatient.

And that was dangerous.

"What fun!" Vik growled. "Another monster to use as target practice! I'll shall enjoy taking his life as well as yours Elsa!"

"Liam, go now!" Elsa cried as she charged Vik, their swords meeting again and again mixing in with the sounds of war around them. But Elsa knew that if lives were to be saved, the battle needed to be brought to an end.

"Give up Your Majesty?" Vik growled, their faces only inches apart as their swords crossed. Elsa pushed against Vik, her powers flaring.

"I promise to treat you and your sister very well…"

Elsa growled at the mention of Anna and pushed back with all her strength, knocking the Lord to the ground. "You will leave my kingdom and my sister alone!"

Ice spikes surrounded Vik once more and Elsa turned to see Liam on Cobalt, the ice flowing from the dragon's mouth. She quickly turned back to Vik, her eyes widening in fear as he began to transform. "Liam! GO!"

But it was too late.

X

Anna guided Krvstall with ease through the battlefield. They flew close to the ground, Anna's sword slicing through the enemy as Krvs blasted them with her ice. "Good girl Krvs…" she murmured, squeezing her thighs around the dragon's neck so that they rose into the air. Her eyes scanned the ice and widened in fear.

"Elsa…"

X

Elsa rolled again, the purple flames singing the tips of her cape. She stood sword at ready as beast aimed and fired again, the heat of the flames washing past her face as she narrowly dodges them.

This was not going to end well. She turned towards Liam's motionless body, Cobalt guarding him loyally.

It was not going to end well at all.

And suddenly, a bolt of ice sliced across the black dragon's snout and another across his belly, making the beast screech with pain. Elsa looked around, amazed as her band of ice dragons descended upon the Vik, firing deftly, one after the other, blue flashes of light surrounding the black beast as he slowly turned back into a man.

"ELSA!"

Elsa turned to see Anna and Krvstall flying towards her sword still at ready.

"Anna… I told you to go somewhere safe," Elsa said, pulling her sister behind her.

"And I told you I wasn't leaving your side," Anna replied just as passionately. "We're in this together Elsa… all the way to the end."

"AAAHHH!"

They both turned to Vik, swords at ready. Elsa waved off the dragons and they landed around them, all eyes on the wounded lord.

"Arendelle shall be mine!" Vik yelled as he stood shakily, gashes across his face, his eyes glowing dangerously as he lifted his sword. "And so shall its Queen!"

With an angry yell Vik charged at them, and Elsa pushed Anna behind Krvs ready to charge as well.

"NO!"

There was flash of blue light and in the next instant Vik was on his knees, his hands clasping his heart. Elsa turned in the direction the shot had come from, eyes widening as she saw Liam slowly rise to his feet, blood on his temple. Elsa turned back to Vik, gasping as his dark hair began to turn white.

"Frozen heart…" she breathed, watching the Lord carefully, sword still at ready.

Vik cried out loudly, struggling to get to his feet. He looked down at his hands and shook his head, a warning from long ago echoing through his mind.

_'Beware of the frozen heart, for nothing shall save a heart as cold as yours from its icy grasp.'_

"No!" Vik shouted, grabbing his sword and charging at Liam. Elsa immediately burst into action, intent on crossing Vik's path. She blasted him off of his feet, eyes narrowing as he tried to reach for his sword again. With a gust of wind it slid across the ice and far from the dark lords grasp and finally Elsa stood above him, blade to his throat as the ice began to coat his hands and feet.

"You… have lost."

Vik glared up at her, the glow diminishing from his eyes as he growled "There are more like us… they shall avenge their own and they shall prevail…"

Elsa felt her heart pound at the threat laced in the ominous warning but did not let her reaction show. Kneeling as the ice traveled over the Lords body, she whispered harshly. "Not today…"

Anna watched in horrified awe as Vik's body froze to solid ice, her heart pounding in her chest as the wind around them calmed. She began to walk towards Elsa, watching as the Queen blasted the ice beneath Vik allowing him to sink to his watery grave.

"Elsa…"

Elsa turned and pulled Anna into her arms fiercely, her body shaking almost as much as Anna's was.

"Anna…"

"Your Majesty."

Anna pulled away from Elsa, turning to their remaining men, patting the captain on the shoulder. "Well done Captain." She looked out across the ice and saw how Arendelle's soldiers had captured Weselton's men, leading them in groups back to the castle. She turned to Elsa when the Queen came to stand beside her.

"The captain has informed me that Hans is going to try to make his escape. As is Weselton."

Anna nodded. "Are you going to kill them?"

"I am going to make sure they are judged as severely as they deserve," Elsa replied gravely. "Anna…" Elsa continued on a sigh, turning to cup Anna's face in her cool hands. "I will not lie to you. I want to see them hanged for their crimes… every last one of them. Especially him… because of what he did…"

Anna began to tremble at the memory, the bile rising in her throat and anger rising in her chest as her eyes slipped closed.

"He did… didn't he?"

Anna nodded once, her eyes opening to meet Elsa's as she whispered. "I want his head Elsa…" Her voice was shaking with emotion, all the emotions she had tried to contain rising to the surface: anger, hurt, horror, disgust. Hatred. A hatred that she had never felt for anyone or anything, a hatred that she never thought she could feel towards another.

"I want you to make him suffer."

* * *

**And suffer he shall…**


	12. Chapter 12: Capital Punishment

**Anna, Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

**For those of you who didn't realize, I posted Chapters 11 and 12 at the same time. So go and read Chapter 11 and then come back…. Go.**

**Now for those of you who have already read Chapter 11, you know what's going down in this chapter. So please prepare yourself. And if you are easily grossed out or made queasy by the mention of bloodshed… this is your warning. In this chapter, justice will be served.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters… cos I don't feel like writing one here. Y'all know I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Capital Punishment**

The Castle was in shambles.

Ash and smoke still filled the air of the halls as the repair teams worked tirelessly to rebuild what had been damaged by the war.

The dungeon had reached its full capacity, guarded day and night by snow golems and Krvstall. Weselton and Hans' men awaited their judgement uneasily, for it had been three full days since they had been told that the Queen and Princess were deliberating their sentences with the council.

The town had not fared much better than the castle. Raids and fires had left families shaken and without homes, though the Queen quickly took that matter into her own hands. The castle had been opened, the grand hall set up as a dining room where hot food was given and the many extra bedrooms used for those whose houses were being rebuilt.

As for the spirits of the people, a victory had been won against their enemies. However, the Queen had yet to clear the snow and many were grieving the loss of their loved ones. But every day, without fail, the Queen and Princess descended from the castle to speak and comfort their people, attending every last funeral and making sure that the bereaved families of the deceased had everything they needed and more.

Inside the castle halls, other than the hustle and bustle of the staff and workmen, the air was ominous and thick with tension that war brings. And many were worried, for other than meetings and visits to the town, their beloved Princess was not seen in wandering the halls of the Castle as was the norm. She took her meals in her rooms, her only visitors Gerda and the Queen, and her pained sobs could be heard through the night.

Yes, it seemed that their lighthearted Princess Anna was one of their greatest casualties of war.

And it was one that would be greatly avenged.

For in a cell in the deepest part of the dungeon, isolated from all others, hung the auburn haired prince that was responsible for Arendelle's greatest loss, his wrists and ankles shackled to the cold stone wall, the door to his cell iced shut and guarded by none other than one of the Queen's own creations.

His fate, unlike that of his me, had already been decided.

Death.

But not before he was subjected to forms of torture that he could never have imagined, even in his worst nightmares.

After every round, the Queen's cold words echoed in his ears.

'If you have hurt her in any way, you will die. A slow, painful death.'

After three days of torture, he couldn't wait to die.

And he supposed that that was exactly what the Queen wanted.

X

Elsa slipped into Anna's room carrying her sisters' dinner: warm beef broth, freshly baked bread, and a cup of tea. It worried her that Anna was eating so little. Her sister was known for her healthy appetite, but in only a few days she had grown very thin.

The reason angered her. To a point where she almost marched down to the dungeon right then and there to impale that disgusting excuse for a man with an icicle.

But she would wait. She would wait because it needed to be done.

His execution was scheduled for the next morning. He was to be beheaded. And she herself was to be the one to do it.

She had never in her life killed another human being. She had never wanted to as badly as she did now. For if Hans death meant that she would get her Anna back, -the Anna that could light up a room by simply being in it, the Anna that could make her laugh out loud no matter how much work she had to do, the Anna that had won her heart- then she would kill him a million times over.

She sighed, shaking the morbid thoughts from her head as she approached Anna, who was sitting by the window, rocking gently in their mother's rocking chair, her hands folded in her lap and her head turned toward the window.

Her eyes blank.

"Anna…" Elsa said softly so as not to startle the girl, smiling as warmly and brightly as she could manage when Anna turned to face her. "Dinner time..." She placed the tray on the table next to Anna and lowered herself in front of the redhead, taking Anna's hands in her own and pressing light kisses to her knuckles. "Hello dear one…" she murmured onto Anna's skin, looking up into those aquamarine eyes that used to sparkle so vividly.

"Hey you…" Anna whispered, her fingers tracing Elsa's lips lightly before dropping her hands back into her lap. "I'm not hungry Elsa…" she murmured shakily.

"But you're going to eat for me, aren't you love?" Elsa whispered tenderly, squeezing Anna's hands gently. "At least the broth, if nothing else, yes?"

Anna sighed and then nodded after a few quiet moments. "Very well."

Elsa stood slowly, leaning in to press a kiss to Anna's forehead, surprised when the redhead tilted her head up and captured Elsa's lips instead.

The kiss was soft, tender, needing and almost melancholy, as if Anna was trying to find that part of herself that she had lost in Elsa. Elsa kissed Anna back, pouring all the love, compassion and comfort that she could into that one kiss.

When they pulled away, Elsa desperately searched Anna's eyes for that spark, her heart beating rapidly when Anna's eyes crinkled ever so slightly in a smile. The first smile Elsa had seen in what felt like forever. The tears came unannounced, rolling down Elsa's cheeks slowly as she wiped Anna's cheeks of her own tears. "I love you Anna…" she whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you with all that I am."

"I love you too Elsa…" Anna whispered in return. "And I'm so-"

Elsa hushed her gently, pressing a finger to Anna's light pink lips. "Don't you dare apologize Anna. You have nothing to apologize for… you have done nothing wrong my love."

Anna simply nodded, pressing another kiss to Elsa's lips, making the Queen tremble with emotion. When they parted again, Elsa looked down at Anna and smiled warmly, her heart skipping two beats at Anna's next words.

"So, how 'bout that broth?"

X

"By Royal Decree: All traitors to the Sovereign Crown of Arendelle shall henceforth be hung by the neck until dead. Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles, charged with high treason, unspeakable harm, attempted murder and other heinous crimes against the Crown has been henceforth sentenced to immediate death by beheading. All charges and sentences have been approved by the Sovereign Queen of Arendelle and are therefore unbreakable, lest it be by further Royal Decree."

X

Anna awoke especially early the next morning. She had not been able to sleep well for three days and last night had been no exception.

But today, everything would end.

She dressed as was proper for a Queen to dress for an execution, for despite Elsa's protests and pleas, she would attend. She would sit and watch each execution with a brave face. And she would finally achieve the closure she believed she needed.

The peace her mind had been searching for.

She slipped out of her room and walked down the hall, admiring how far the workmen had come with the repairs to the walls of the Castle. Her heels clicked softly on the floors of the grand hall and she stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water before making her way to her final destination.

The dungeon.

Elsa did not know she was coming here. She would have forbade it in an instant.

But Anna needed to see him. Look him in the eye as he explained to her why he had done something so cruel, taken that which was so precious to her and not simply in the physical sense. She and Elsa had been planning to consummate very soon, and Anna had taken things into her own hands once before. She was only a virgin in the strictest sense.

But he had taken her dignity.

And that meant more to her than anything. Her sense of self, self-worth, had been throw into the dirt with one simple act.

And she needed to know why.

And perhaps, a very small part of her hoped that he would apologize. Or that he wouldn't, so that she could convince herself that he truly deserved to lose his life in such a gruesome and public way.

She unlocked the door to the dungeon, grasping the key in her hand tightly as she descended the stone staircase and the heavy door closed behind her. It smelled of sweat and blood and anguish and Anna did everything in her power not the return the little she had in her stomach as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Anna."

Anna startled and turned towards the voice, sighing in relief when she saw Elsa step out of the shadows wearing a simple white linen shirt and black leather riding pants and boots. "Elsa… for goodness sakes, you scared me half to death."

"What are you doing here Anna?" Elsa asked gravely, her voice hoarse.

"I-I…" Anna stuttered, swallowing thickly as her stomach turned. "I need to see him Elsa. I need this."

Elsa sighed deeply and nodded, stepping forward to pull Anna into a tight embrace. "Very well… but I shall come with you," she murmured softly. "A dungeon is no place for a lady."

Anna had to giggle at that. "Oh? And what may I ask, are you?"

"I am the Queen," Elsa said with a small smirk, as if that explained everything.

Anna simply shook her head, though she was thankful for the light playful banter that had been sorely lacking between them. She missed it. She missed simply being with Elsa and she missed being herself with Elsa.

But all that would soon pass and everything would be as it once was.

As it was supposed to be.

They walked down the dimly lit corridor, passing the doors of the cells. Anna could hear nothing inside of them, and she assumed that the men had been taken out to prepare for execution and have their final meal.

"The final meal was kind of you Anna," Elsa said softly, answering the question on her mind. "They will eat like kings…"

"And die like the bastards they all are," Anna finished, the harshness of her own voice surprising her. Through everything she never felt bitter. But she tasted the bitterness of her words in that statement. And she didn't like that.

"Are you alright dear one?" Elsa asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezing softly.

Anna sighed deeply and nodded, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I would just like for this entire day to be over and done with," she replied, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at the cobblestone floor and wondered if maybe this whole thing had been a bad idea and she should've just stayed in her room all day.

She felt Elsa's hands on her forearms as she gently unwrapped them from her body and brought them up to her mouth, pressing those soft little kiss all over them that made Anna feel warm inside. She looked up at the blonde and sighed as Elsa leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss was soft, not passionate, but reassuring, comforting, and safe. All of which Anna desperately needed to feel at that moment.

When they pulled apart, Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, looking down at her with those deep blue eyes of hers. "I'm going to be with every second of today until it passes. I promise you that dear one. You are not alone in this."

Anna nodded once, tilting her head up to press a shorter kiss to Elsa's lips. "What would I do without you Els," she whispered, her eyes still closed as she savored their closeness for a moment, before pulling away once more.

"You don't have to do this Anna…" Elsa said softly.

"Yes," Anna said as they approached the icy door that led to Hans' cell. "I do."

X

Pain.

That's all Hans could register for the past three days.

Excruciating pain.

Sometimes it was hot, other times it was cold. Sometimes it seemed to last for hours on end, growing in intensity until he simply blacked out. Other times it was quick and exceptionally cruel, leaving him in shock.

He had been whipped, flogged, burned, cut and beaten within an inch of his life for three days. And it would always end at when he was right at the verge, when he could almost taste death. Then it would stop and he would be brought back into this wretched cell, left to hang there with only enough water to keep him alive.

If this could be called living.

And now, and the day of his execution, he finally felt relief. Relief in knowing that soon it would all be over.

Soon, he'd be able to rest.

His head shot up as the familiar sound of defrosting ice met his ears, his eyes trained on the iron door as it slowly opened.

He would have never guessed in his wildest dreams that Anna would ever walk through that door, her head held high, looking extremely pretty. All dressed up to watch his execution no doubt.

"Come to visit the dead?" he rasped, meeting Anna's eyes. It was incredible, the compassion he found there. Even after all he'd done, intended to do, this girl, this woman could still find it in herself to feel sympathy for him.

"You're not dead…" Anna replied softly, her voice neutral.

"Yet," Hans finished. "Or have you come to laugh at the self-proclaimed King of Arendelle," he wondered, scoffing at himself.

"Neither," Anna replied evenly, her voice as soft as silk and it managed to soothe him.

"Then what do you want?" he asked softly, finally catching sight of Elsa in the corner of the room. He kept his tone even and low, careful not to anger the Queen for he now knew what she was capable of. "There must be a reason you would willingly enter the cell of the biggest criminal in all of Arendelle."

"I don't hate you Hans," Anna said, making him shudder. He so wished that she would hate him. "Despite everything you've done, I can't find it in my heart to hate you, and I won't for I learned that hate can be so destructive, especially to oneself."

"I do not deserve your pity," Hans replied.

"No you don't," Anna conceded. "But you have it, and I want something in return."

Hans met the Princess's eyes once more, confused. What could he possibly have that she would want?

"Why Hans?"

"Why…?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted Arendelle."

"That's not what I'm asking about."

And then realization hit him. Anna wanted to hear from his mouth an explanation for why he had forced himself on her. His eyes fell once more.

"Why, when you practically had Arendelle in your grasp, would you do that to me?"

His heart clenched when he heard her voice waver, the first sign of emotion from her since she had walked into his cell.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because I wanted you…" Hans replied softly. "The only thing I didn't have was you…" He looked up. "I had your kingdom, your castle, your throne and your fortune. I had the loyalty of your men and the fear of your people… but I didn't have you. And in the end… I suppose that's all I wanted."

Anna looked shocked, horrified. But at the same time, she also looked relieved. And finally, after a long while, she spoke. "You will die with the memory of what you did to me on your conscious… but I want you to know that I forgive you."

Hans thought that he had already endured the worst pain imaginable. But to hear that… that Anna had forgiven him for what he had done… it was the worse form of torture.

At least he wouldn't have to live with it too long.

When he lifted his head, he realized that Anna had left and that the Queen still stood in the room. "Are you here to continue your torture?" he asked.

"I received a letter from your father regarding your burial. We are sending the dead troops home so that they are buried on their home land. When we asked him if he would like to receive your body…"

"He declined," Hans guessed. "So you're here to remind me of what a disgrace I am, so much so that my own family does not want to have me."

"No," the Queen replied. "I am here… to ask how and where you would like to buried."

Hans lifted his head, meeting the Queen's cold blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because Anna wishes it," the Queen replied. "And I find no harm in it."

Hans shook his head and sighed deeply. "I wish to be cremated, and for my ashes to be spread at sea," he replied softly. He'd always had fond memories of the sea.

"It will be done as you wish," the Queen said neutrally.

"Thank you… I don't deserve your consideration…" Hans said softly.

"Yes well," the Queen replied. "Even the lowest of men receives a proper burial. The guards will be in shortly to accompany you to your last meal and to prepare you for the execution."

Hans nodded, bowing his head respectfully as the Queen exited his cell, the door closing with finality.

His time was coming to an end.

And it couldn't come quickly enough.

X

"The Queen says that the exem-acutions are today Olaf."

"Really! Oh! Can we go? Wait… what's an exem-acution?"

Gerda chuckled despite herself at the conversation. "It's execution dear. And you are both to stay in the castle today."

"What's an exe-cution Gerda?" asked Liam. "And how come we can't go?"

Gerda sighed and opened her mouth to explain as Elsa and Anna walked into the room. "Your Majesties…" she greeted with a bow, knowing that Anna was still not used to be referred to as 'Majesty' for the news of her being named Queen Regnant had not yet been announced to the people.

"Hello Gerda," greeted Elsa softly before crouching down to Liam's height and saying "An execution isn't fun Liam. It's where people who've done bad things are punished for them."

"You mean like being hunged or deheaded?" Liam asked innocently. Gerda sighed. She only wished that children could stay young and naïve forever. That they not learn of the pain that comes with living a world that could be wondrous but so cruel all at once.

Elsa nodded and stood straight. "Children are not permitted to attend. Which is why I need you to promise me that you and Olaf will stay here, in the Castle, where it's safe."

"Ok, we promise," Liam agreed and Gerda sighed as the Queen's lips curved into a small smile. It did them well to have children in the Castle once more.

"Good. Now run along and play," Elsa said gently, patting Liam on the back gently.

They watched the unlikely pair run off into the halls of the palace, their laughter filling the halls with a little light in those bleak times.

"When will the rest of the children be brought back from the retreats?" Gerda asked. "I know Liam misses his friends."

"As soon as the executions are finished and the palace repairs are complete," Anna replied. "We don't want to bring the children into a war riddled atmosphere. Liam has already seen enough for one hundred children."

Elsa nodded. "The palace repairs are almost through, as are the repairs in town. Once everything is finished, or at least close to it, we will have a festival to bring the people's spirits up once again and to welcome the children into their new orphanage."

Gerda frowned as Elsa's face fell.

"But now to the matter at hand I suppose…"

X

Ten.

Ten nooses spanned the length of the palace courtyard.

The people had already begun to gather, all wearing black, all silent and all seeking justice.

A platform had been set up in front of the thrones with the beheading stone and the Sword that had been passed down the line of rulers of Arendelle. The Sword used only for this purpose. It had been shined and sharpened, and its hilt glimmered brightly from where it was sheathed by the stone.

Ten.

Ten minutes until the executions began.

X

"Charged with high treason, unspeakable harm, attempted murder and other heinous crimes against the Crown and sentenced to death by beheading: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. May God have mercy on your soul."

Anna watched as Elsa stepped up onto the platform and unsheathed The Sword, holding it at ready as the Minister said a prayer for Hans' soul. She promised herself she wouldn't look away, but as Elsa lifted the sword and swung down with enough force for a whistle to be heard through the air, she turned away.

She couldn't watch.

X

Blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

Too much blood.

Elsa felt the bile rise in her throat as Hans lifeless body rolled off of the stone and onto the platform, his head now resting in a pool of his own blood. It had splattered a bit, landing on her dress, her gloves and her cheek and it took everything she had not to run into the palace and give up what she had eaten that morning.

It was done now.

"It's done," she murmured, looking away from the body and turning to the guard beside her. "Make sure his body is taken care of. Exactly the way we discussed."

"Yes ma'am."

She handed the other guard the now bloodied sword and walked over to the tent that had been set up for Anna and herself. Not able to look at Anna just yet, she removed her gloves and tossed them to the ground, thankful that she had decided to wear a black dress and grabbed the cloth by the pitcher of water that had been brought out for them, wetting it and wiping her face, neck and hands.

Though no amount of scrubbing could remove the thoughts running through her head.

'You killed him. He's dead. You killed him. He's dead. You killed him. He's dead.'

"Elsa…"

Elsa turned to finally face Anna, their eyes locking immediately and she took her sister's outstretched hand.

"It's ok now Elsa. It's done."

Elsa sighed, taking a deep breath as she took a seat, hand never leaving Anna's as the executions continued.

X

Soon, the executions came to an end. Each soldier was wrapped in a sackcloth and put on a ship back to his country. The Queen melted the snow that still covered the grounds, and for the first time in four days, the sun shone down on the Kingdom of Arendelle. Its warmth slowly seeped back into the earth and the songs of the birds could be heard once again. For finally, there was peace.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after…**

**Just kidding! Nope we're not exactly done yet. There's a town to repair, children to move into their new home… and did I hear someone say frick-frack?**

**I do owe you that, don't I? I believe you've waited long enough my lovelies. The next chapter is already well on its way to being completed and WILL be up very soon. On my honor. And I'm sad to say it, but our story will be coming to an end pretty soon. *wipes tear* They grow up so fast…**

**Hope you all liked these chapters. Please take it easy on me. I don't like to write war and I don't like to write death so if it didn't meet your standards… hey, take the prompt and go for it! I'd love to read your version. Also, I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine though I do my best editing my own stuff…**

**And now that I'm done jabbering … I'll see you next time!**

**E.N.**


End file.
